Our Story Sounds Like A Dark Tragedy
by Lady Camille
Summary: Terluka. Kehilangan. Pembalasan. Semua menyusup dalam sendi-sendi yang dikobarkan dendam. Kebutaan memang melumpuhkan indra penglihatannya, tapi dendam tersebut apakah akan membutakan mata hatinya juga, sedangkan ajarannya adalah untuk sebuah pengampunan. Namun apakah ia harus mengampuninya? — MULTIPAIR (DefterosAsmita, RhadamanthysRegulus, AsprosSisyphus, MinosAlbafica)
1. Part I: Pilot

Berlari melewati undakan-undakan luas dan panjang terbuat dari marmer terbaik, dua pemuda kembar ini seakan tidak merasa lelah dalam menapakinya, rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna biru bergerak seirama langkah-langkah kaki. Di bukit yang dulunya tampak agung dimana menjadi kediaman Dewi Athena dengan para pelindungnya yaitu Saint-Saint yang menjaga kuil-kuil _Zodiac_, kini tidak menyisakan apapun. Di puncak tempat patung Athena menjulang selama mencapai ribuan tahun, sekarang musnah—bahkan puncak tertinggi telah terpangkas, sebagai gantinya berdiri pusat pemerintahan penguasa seluruh Yunani.

Sanctuary telah lama runtuh, menyisakan nama-nama Dewa yang diyakini namun tidak lagi turun ke kehidupan di dunia, apakah ini kemudian menjadi mitos—tapi semua itu pada masanya memang pernah terjadi.

Jaman sudah berganti dengan berdirinya kekuatan baru untuk sebuah pemerintahan mutlak—yang dahulu pernah terjajah berbagai perang baik perang para Dewa antara Athena, Ares, Hades, Poseidon, berganti perang antar manusia, Roman Empire, Ottoman Empire, dan terus berlanjut. Kini datang masa kemerdekaan, kekuasaan yang menaungi Yunani bernama _Republic_ dengan _President_ sebagai pemimpin tertinggi. Namun kekuatan-kekuatan kuno yang berhubungan dengan para Dewa tetap berlanjut. _Cloth, Surplice, Scale_, semua tersebar di seluruh dunia—di berbagai negara, menunggu siapapun yang cukup pantas mengenakannya, menjadi sosok yang berpengaruh untuk mengatur peradaban manusia.

"Saga, tunggu aku."

Seorang yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah asal suara, mendapati adik kembarnya tertinggal beberapa meter di belakang, bukan karena kalah cepat—tapi pasti tadi memang menyempatkan berhenti. "Kita sudah terlambat, Kanon."

Di ujung mata memandang, batas dari undakan terdapat lapangan luas yang merupakan halaman sebuah istana megah dengan dua menara tertinggi di ujung kiri dan kanan—menara kembar yang sering disebut _Gemini Towers_, seakan menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa. Kedua pemuda belia berumur 15 tahun itu tidak menuju istana, tapi kemudian berbelok ke kanan dimana terdapat jalur diapit pepohonan, menuju sebuah komplek dengan bangunan besar lain, juga arena berlatih para prajurit di belakangnya. Sang adik sesekali masih menoleh ke belakang pada jalur lain yang menuju sisi sebelah kiri, melihat salah satu dari 8 _General_ yang berdiri di balkon tertinggi salah satu bangunan sayap istana.

"Kanon!" sang kakak kembali memanggil, "Tidak usah macam-macam dengan memandangi Rhadamanthys_-sama_, apa kau mau dibunuh Regulus_-sama_?"

Berdecak sekali, ucapan yang tentunya tidak membuat pemuda bernama Kanon itu gentar. Dari 8 _General _terpilih, ditambah _President _yang merangkap_ General _pemimpin _8 General _tersebut, mungkin hanya satu yang membuatnya takut selain sang _President_ sendiri—ada sosok yang memliki aura luar biasa kuat namun sering disembunyikan, tidak bisa dideteksi kecuali memang ingin menampakkan diri—tahu-tahu lawan terbunuh tanpa menyadari telah diserang, tidakkah itu mengerikan?

Matanya kemudian mengarah ke sisi hamparan laut, dan terpusat pada sebuah pulau dengan gunung berapi aktif yang mengeluarkan asap terus-menerus. Pulau dimana sang _General_ tersebut tinggal, di sana tepatnya dibangun kediaman 4 _General_ yang memiliki tugas memimpin perang, tempat kekuatan militer dan prajurit tertangguh _Hellenic Republic_.

-o-o0o-o-

A Defteros and Asmita Fanfiction

(Aspros x Sisyphus – Rhadamanthys x Regulus – Minos x Albafica)

Alternate Time, Alternate Reality, Romance, Angst

**Our Story Sounds Like A Dark Tragedy**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

.

**Part I: Pilot**

.

_Hellenic Republic (Greece)._

Ruang-ruang bawah tanah di sisi bagian belakang istana merupakan penjara khusus tahanan perang, menahan orang-orang yang dirasa penting untuk dimanfaatkan dalam politik dan kekuasaan. Di sana tampak lengang, hanya beberapa ruang saja yang ditempati. Bunyi gemerincing rantai sebagai penanda bahwa tawanan masih hidup, kadang kala begitu sepi tidak ada suara yang menunjukkan aktifitas apapun. Dan di antara penjara sempit dengan jeruji berkarat, di ujung terdekat dengan tangga merupakan ruang yang cukup luas—namun tidak memungkiri bahwa ruang tersebut adalah tempat tahanan juga.

Pintu ruang itu kemudian terbuka, menampakkan pemandangan di dalamnya—sosok pria paruh baya dengan kaki terikat rantai besar serta tangan berlumur darah. Di sekitarnya berserakan segala model metal yang membentuk sosok-sosok berbagai jenis _Cloth_ dan _Surplice_, ia sedang memperbaikinya di tengah todongan siksaan fisik dan mental.

"Semakin lama dia semakin lambat dalam bekerja, Sisyphus_-sama_." lapor salah satu penjaga pada sosok _General_ yang baru masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Dan tidak mau bicara juga,"

"Tinggalkan kami," ucapnya, meminta penjaga untuk keluar dan mengunci pintu.

Sisyphus. _General_ berambut coklat pendek dan dengan ikat kepala kecil berwarna merah itu semakin mendekat. Dari seragam hitam berlapis _coat_ yang dikenakan lengkap dengan beberapa lencana dan satu lencana khusus bernomerkan angka romawi dua, menunjukkan posisinya dalam urutan 8 _General_ utama Hellenic Republic—8 _General_ yang terbagi menjadi 4 _General _Perang dan 4 _General_ Pertahanan. Orang-orang terpilih yang menyangga keutuhan Republic.

Ia memeriksa beberapa _Cloth_ yang telah diperbaiki dan siap pakai, tidak begitu puas sekalipun ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kegusaran sama sekali. Perhitungannya tentang satu orang memperbaiki banyak kerusakan tentu akan memakan waktu, jelas saja masih lebih banyak jumlah _Cloth_ yang belum diperbaiki daripada yang sudah.

"Sage," lanjutnya. "Masih belum mau mengatakan di mana keberadaan bangsamu yang hilang dari peradaban?"

Pria bernama Sage tersebut bungkam.

"Jika kau mengatakan dimana saudara-saudaramu sekarang, mau bekerja sama dengan kami. Kalian akan mendapat tempat yang lebih baik, tidak di dalam penjara dan disiksa." kata Sisyphus, nada ucapannya semakin tajam selayak jika ia di medan perang menggunakan _Sagittarius Surplice_ alih-alih _Gold Cloth_. "Atau, jika kami menemukannya sendiri, itu akan lain perkara lagi."

"Kau tidak akan menemukan mereka, dan aku pun tidak akan mengatakannya. Lemurian tidak akan pernah menjadi budak Hellenic!" balas Sage keras. "Kau bisa memaksaku memperbaiki semua _Cloth_ dan _Surplice_, tapi tidak jika mereka juga kalian kejar untuk dijadikan budak memperbaiki _senjata_ ini! Lemurian adalah ras yang lebih maju dari kalian, kami hidup bukan untuk tunduk pada pemerintahan manapun."

"Kami tidak ingin menjajah bangsa kalian, tapi jika kalian memang tidak ingin bersatu dengan Hellenic Republic, kami pun tidak mempunyai pilihan." tegas Sisyphus, sekalipun tahu berdiplomasi dengan orang ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Kalian hanya ingin memanfaatkan sumber daya kami."

"Dengan imbalan kedudukan yang pantas,"

Sage berusaha berdiri, bertumpu pada lututnya yang berat. "Dengar, lebih baik aku mati membusuk di sini, daripada mengatakan di mana keberadaan bangsa Lemurian."

Mendengarnya, Sisyphus mengerti bahwa kekeraskepalaan Sage sama sekali tidak bisa diruntuhkan. Berbalik keluar, ia memerintahkan penjaga untuk kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Sebagai salah satu dari 4 _General_ yang memimpin pertahanan Republic, ia memiliki kewajiban-kewajiban untuk melindungi Republic dari ancaman kekuatan besar lain—untuk tidak terjajah lagi seperti masa-masa lampau. Bukan berarti Lemurian termasuk ancaman tersebut, sekalipun secara tidak langsung hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Namun, Republic menginginkan para Lemurian untuk tujuan lain.

Selain tugas ringan—seperti disempatkannya untuk mengawasi pelatihan prajurit secara langsung. Sebuah misi penting yang diemban seluruh _General_, termasuk dalam rangkaian tugasnya juga. Jelas adalah pencarian panjang menemukan bangsa Lemurian—peradaban yang diduga telah hilang. Namun bagaimana mungkin dapat dipercaya begitu saja kalau kemudian mereka berhasil menangkap seseorang dari bangsa tersebut. Banyak _mata_ yang dikirim ke seluruh dunia untuk menyelidiki keberadaan kaum ini—sayangnya belum ada satupun yang kembali untuk memberikan laporan, atau banyak yang bahkan kemudian hilang tanpa jejak.

Tapi bayangkan kekuatan yang akan memperkuat Republic jika dapat bersekutu dengan para Lemurian. _Cloth_ juga _Surplice_ tidak akan pernah mati, selalu bisa diperbaiki dan dihidupkan kembali oleh mereka.

.

Arena berlatih tampak ramai, banyak jenis latihan yang dijalankan disana. Dan satu bagian arena tersembunyi—dengan beberapa rintangan untuk mencapainya digunakan bagi mereka yang diberkahi cosmo, tempat mengasah bakal alami untuk bisa sampai level kekuatan tertinggi, yang nanti menjadi tangan kanan _General_ utama, atau bahkan terpilih menggantikan _General_ tersebut. Sedangkan pada sisi lain, arena untuk prajurit-prajurit yang berlatih keras dengan memaksimalkan kekuatan fisik untuk bisa sejajar dengan mereka yang memiliki cosmo.

Sisyphus mengawasi sekilas, hanya memastikan bahwa semua berjalan lancar. Dan sampai pada arena khusus, matanya mendapati pria yang berseragam sema sepertinya—sosok _General_ ke-8 tersebut tengah menyidang dua pemuda kembar, ia pun mendekat dengan cepat.

"El Cid," panggilnya, "Mereka terlambat lagi?"

"Ya," jawabnya sekilas. "Kuserahkan padamu, Sisyphus. Aku harus mengawasi yang lain."

Sisyphus memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. Kemudian melihat pemuda-pemuda yang berdiri seakan tanpa dosa tersebut dengan lelah, seakan ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka membuat ulah. Kalau tidak bertengkar hebat, sekalinya kompak mereka akan entah melakukan apa di luar sana sampai terlambat seperti sekarang.

"Saga, Kanon," panggilnya. "Apalagi yang kalian lakukan kali ini?"

Kanon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Er, itu… Sisyphus_-sama_, er—"

"Tidak usah mencari alasan macam-macam," kata Sisyphus tegas, "Disini kedisiplinan yang paling penting, kalian sadar itu. Dan di masa depan, kalian memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk Republic. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main dengan hal yang tidak penting."

"Maafkan kami, Sisyphus_-sama_." ucap Saga.

"Aku tidak perlu permintaan maaf, tapi aku perlu kesungguhan kalian bahwa tidak akan menyepelekan latihan dan tugas lagi. Atau kalian mau terkurung di _Another Dimension_ seperti minggu lalu?"

"Ti—tidak." Kanon menggelengkan kepala mengingat hukuman yang ia dan kakaknya terima karena hampir berkelahi di depan Sang _President_.

"Besok jika aku mendapati kalian tidak disiplin lagi, akan aku kirim kalian ke Pulau Kanon. Sekarang, kembali berlatih," ucap Sisyphus kemudian.

Menangani para junior memang jauh lebih melelahkan, sekalipun untuknya yang telah terbiasa dengan anak-anak dan ketegasannya diikuti keramahan. Pekerjaan sebagai General Pertahanan terasa lebih rumit jika ditambah kesediaan melatih pemuda-pemuda spesial untuk mengembangkan cosmo yang dimiliki. Tapi terkadang melihat semua latihan di sini, sejenak bisa menjadi pengalih dari beratnya pekerjaan di Republic. Ia jadi berpikir tentang 4 _General_ Perang yang berada di Pulau Kanon, dan kemudian menggelengkan kepala—semua yang disana dikenal tanpa ampun dan suka menyiksa lawan, jelas bukan tipe yang suka mendidik murid dengan jalan wajar.

"Saga dan Kanon itu seperti tidak ada kapoknya," ucap El Cid yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Sisyphus. "Padahal jika sudah serius, merekalah yang terkuat dan terpandai di antara semua bocah-bocah di sini."

"Mungkin karena masih muda," balas Sisyphus, sambil mengawasi berjalannya latihan.

"Itu bukan pembenaran, sepertinya aku harus lebih keras pada mereka."

Sisyphus tersenyum kecil. Ia memang menjaga kedekatannya dengan El Cid, sepanjang pengamatannya, sosok ini tenang—terkesan serius. Ia tidak meragukan kapasitas El Cid sebagai _General _Pertahanan, namun saat berkeliling mengawasi latihan di _camp_ militer ia sedikit ragu bahwa pemilik _Excalibur_ ini bisa cocok dengan sekitarnya. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Sisyphus mendekat, penasaran akan aura misterius dari pengguna _Capricorn Gold Cloth _tersebut—sikap selayak pria sejati, tidak begitu banyak bicara, terkendali, tiap ucapannya seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu, apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tidak akan dikeluarkan begitu saja.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada sesosok pemuda yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Sisyphus_-sama_, El Cid_-sama_," kata pemuda itu, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan. "_President_ meminta seluruh _General_ untuk hadir di ruangannya,"

Saling berpandangan sekilas, keduanya langsung bergegas meninggalkan arena berlatih—memacu langkah menuju istana, panggilan Sang _President_ adalah hal yang diprioritaskan untuk dilaksanakan lebih dahulu.

Jauh di atas salah satu Menara Gemini, sepasang mata menyorot tajam penuh selidik ke arah El Cid dan Sisyphus yang berjalan cepat beriringan. Hanya sebentar, kemudian ia berbalik—jubah putih dengan motif berwarna emas di bagian bawah berkelebat saat ia berjalan meninggalkan menara. Ia harus berada di ruang kerja saat _General-General_ bawahannya menghadap.

.

Ruangan besar bergaya klasik, berdiri banyak panji-panji dengan berbagai arti. Salah satunya kenegaraan, merupakan panji persegi panjang berwarna biru mendasari garis-garis putih horizontal dan salib di bagian sudut atas. Di sebelahnya bendera militer persegi berwarna biru gelap dengan salip putih. Bendera _Presidential_ yang terbordir salip perak dan daun laurel emas berada di sisi lain. Dan simbol perang dengan mahkota, seperti lencana khusus para _General_ yang dihias angka romawi pun tercetak di salah satu panji di sana.

Lalu di salah satu dindingnya, peta dunia besar terbentang—tepat di sebelah jendela yang hanya terbuka sebagian—sisanya tirai-tirai berwarna merah gelap menghalangi akses sinar matahari. Peta tersebut yang menjadi pusat perhatian 4 _General_ Pertahanan dan sang _President_ sendiri, kelimanya duduk secara acak—dengan _President_ di posisi tunggal dan terdepan seperti biasa. Lalu sosok yang berdiri di hadapan peta bagian Asia—Aiacos, sempat membuka kancing _coat_ hitam yang melapisi seragamnya sebelum melingkari sebuah wilayah dengan _marker_ merah.

"Jamir," ucapnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk peta. "Di sini tempat mereka menetap selama ini, perbatasan antara China dan India. Sudah aku pastikan sendiri, mereka memang Lemurian."

Pencarian memukan titik temu—tidak lagi berakhir sia-sia, tanpa bantuan Sage di dalam penjara pun sang mata-mata kepercayaan _President_ sendiri sudah bisa menemukan bangsa yang hilang, keberadaan Lemurian tidak lagi menjadi rahasia untuk mereka.

"Pegunungan Himalaya?" tanya Rhadamanthys, lencana bernomer 4 miliknya sedikit berkilau memantulkan cahaya dari lampu kristal yang tergantung.

"Ya, 7000 m di atas permukaan laut." Aiacos menambahkan, "Lokasi yang memang cukup sulit dijangkau."

"Tidak sulit kalau untuk kita," lanjut _General_ ke-7, _General_ Pertahanan termuda pemilik _Leo Gold Cloth_.

"Artinya, misi ke sana tidak mungkin melibatkan mereka yang belum berpengalaman, Regulus." suara sang _President_ terdengar, "Kau dan Rhadamanthys pergilah ke Pulau Kanon, panggil semua _General _Perang untuk menghadap padaku."

"Baik… Aspros-sama," ucap Regulus dan Rhadamanthys dalam satu nada serentak.

"El Cid, persiapkan persenjataan dan keperluan lain—satu minggu dari sekarang, misi ke Jamir dijalankan." perintah Aspros, lalu memberi isyarat kepada semuanya untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Menyisakan Sisyphus, melangkah mendekati Sang _President_, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat raut wajah Aspros berubah—tidak bisa didefinisi arti dari ekspresi tersebut, hanya sebentar dan kembali pada sikap serius dan tegas seperti biasa. Sementara El Cid menyaksikan itu dari ujung matanya, tangannya terkepal lalu kemudian bergegas keluar. Ia sadar posisinya, ia sadar dirinya siapa—bukan siapa-siapa jika dibandingkan dengan orang paling berkuasa di Republic. Terkadang rasa sial yang muncul memang salah sasaran—dalam kondisi apapun semua menurutnya sudah keliru. Tapi apa salah jika ia memiliki rasa tersebut karena selama ini Sisyphus yang lebih memberikan sinyal harapan padanya, namun… Ya, semua ini tetap salah untuknya.

"Aspros," ucap Sisyphus, bahkan tanpa menggunakan _suffix_ apapun—menandakan pembicaraan mungkin bersifat pribadi. "Aku sudah bersamanya, aku tahu dia seperti apa."

"Baiklah, kejar dia… Sisyphus," kata Aspros. Sesaat ia memejamkan mata, sebelum bibirnya kemudian mengulum senyum saat menyadari _General_ tangan kanannya itu sudah bergegas menyusul El Cid bahkan sebelum perintahnya tadi selesai diucapkan.

.

.

_Kanon Island, Hellenic Republic._

Regulus merasakan hembusan udara hangat dari arah puncak gunung Kanon saat ia dan Rhadamanthys sampai di pulau ini. Di sepanjang jalan menuju ke bangunan menyerupai benteng di bagian sekitar lereng gunung—banyak sosok-sosok bersurplice dan bercloth baik Silver dan Bronze yang menunduk hormat padanya, sosoknya tidak mungkin tidak dikenal—seragam yang melekat sebagai tanda lain membuat semua mundur memberi jalan. Dan pulau ini tidak dihuni penduduk sipil, mereka yang Regulus temui adalah pasukan elit dibawah komando Sang _General_ level tertinggi.

Melewati benteng dengan mudah, di sisi dalam terdapat sebuah kastil berdiri kokoh, tidak ada yang mau berpikir material apa yang digunakan sebagai pembangun kastil tersebut karena jika puncak gunung sesekali mengalirkan erupsi—benteng disana tetap tidak runtuh. Di undakan tangga terdepan, duduk seorang pria berambut biru panjang berantakan, syal tipis berwarna coklat lembut melingkar di leher dan menjuntai, menutup sebagian sisi depan seragam militernya—lencana bernomerkan 5 dalam romawi mengintip dari balik syal. Ia menikmati sebuah apel merah dan memandang kedatangan dua _General_ dengan malas.

"Kardia," sapa Rhadamanthys, "Jika kau kelihatan begitu kurang kerjaan di sini, kenapa tidak datang ke istana dan membantu kami,"

"Huh?" balas Kardia, tidak beranjak dari posisinya. "Siapa yang kurang kerjaan, aku sedang melatih dia." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang sibuk sendiri di sisi sungai menusuk ikan di batang kayu.

"Milo," panggil Regulus, ia berlari mendekati remaja yang usianya tak terpaut jauh darinya itu. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Memanggang ikan untuk Kardia," jawab Milo tak kalah riang, "Anda mau, Regulus-sama?" ia menyodorkan sebatang ikan yang tertusuk batang kayu pada Regulus, lalu dengan hati-hati ia memasukkan ikannya sendiri ke dalam sungai.

Benar, ikan tersebut memang dimasukkan ke dalam sungai—sungai yang mengalirkan lava pijar, bukan air jernih yang membawa bunyi gemericik dan kesejukan. Dimana biasanya petinggi militer Republic, Kingdom, Empire, atau apapun memilih kediaman yang asri—namun di sini adalah sebaliknya. Kastil megah dengan sungai menyala merah berkelok mengelilingi, pun tidak ada pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh di sekitarnya, cadas adalah satu kata yang pantas—miniatur neraka jika ingin menggunakan kata lebih berani untuk mendeskripsikan pemandangan yang terbentang jauh di depan dimana lava mengalir disana-sini.

"Itu yang kau sebut latihan?" tanya Rhadamanthys, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Hm," Kardia mengangkat bahunya, "Nanti mungkin dia akan kudorong ke lava kalau masih gagal juga memanggang ikan."

Dan Rhadamanthys semakin tidak mengerti dengan kegilaan di sini. Kemudian mulai berpikir, bagaimana bisa orang-orang diluar sana begitu takut jika mendengar nama Pulau Kanon, seakan pulau ini isinya iblis mengerikan—ya memang, _General_ disini sadis dan beracun, baik dari kuku Kardia, atau racun seorang lagi di dalam sana, dengan para anak buah yang sama elitnya. Namun kenyataannya, _General-General_ di sini tidak jelas kelakuannya.

"Arh! Gosong lagi!" teriakan Milo terdengar nyaring.

"Kau lihat, membakar ikan itu tidak mudah." ucap Kardia disela menggigiti apelnya. "Mencelupkannya ke lava dengan mengalirkan cosmo, agar ikan tersebut tidak terbakar—tapi kadang jika tidak beruntung ikan keburu gosong."

Sungguh, Rhadamanthys ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding benteng terdekat. Terlebih saat dilihatnya Regulus juga ikut-ikutan. "Aku kesini tidak untuk berbasa-basi,"

"Tentu saja," ucap Kardia, melempar sisa apelnya ke dalam lava dan langsung hancur. "Tidak ada yang berani menyuruh-nyuruh kalian selain President sendiri. Jadi… Panggilan ke istana, sekarang juga?" tebaknya.

"Ya," kata Rhadamanthys, "Bersiaplah, aku akan memberitahu yang lain. Regulus, kau ikut atau mau bermain dengan Milo?"

"Ikut!" Regulus berdiri, memakan ikannya yang matang sempurna. "Sudah ya, Milo… Coba praktekkan yang aku katakan tadi, ikannya pasti matang dengan pas. Bye bye~"

Melanjutkan ke dalam kastil, suhu udara menjadi lebih sejuk. Interior yang begitu berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan gersang dan panas efek dari lava yang mengalir terus menerus, terdapat lukisan di dinding berada di sudut yang sesuai dengan arah pandang mata, juga patung-patung dari pahatan batu di beberapa sudut. Menaiki tangga berlapis karpet merah gelap, suhu dingin semakin terasa. Di lantai dua, Rhadamanthys dan Regulus mendapati sosok berambut hijau berkacamata tengah duduk tenang membaca buku—tentu saja, suhu dingin di sini adalah karena aura sang pimpinan dokter militer Hellenic Republic, dengan simbol Medical Corps melekat pada seragamnya.

"Dégel," sapa Regulus, senyum manisnya dari tadi terus tersungging. "Tumben kau di sini, oh, sudah dua hari aku tidak melihatmu di istana—ternyata di sini." lanjutnya, sekalipun Dégel hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai balasan. Ia pun kembali berjalan mengikuti Rhadamanthys.

Berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu ganda tertutup rapat, tanpa permisi atau mengetuk terlebih dahulu Rhadamanthys mendorong pintu itu begitu saja. Tidak ada tanda keberadaan seseorang di dalamnya, kecuali ujung kepala keperakan yang menyembul dari balik selimut itu dihitung makhluk hidup. Ia melangkah masuk, setelah meminta Regulus menunggu di luar karena berbagai pertimbangan apa yang di dalam kamar kemungkinan hal tidak layak.

"Minos! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur jam segini," ucapan Rhadamanthys dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari gundukan di atas ranjang. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Minos, sang _General_ ke-3 tersebut menarik selimutnya sedikit hanya sampai di bawah mata, lalu menatap adiknya tajam. "Kau mengganggu, Rhade. Keluar!"

Mengacuhkan bentakan Minos, Rhadamanthys menyelidiki ruangan itu, karena seorang _General_ lagi seharusnya berada di sini—tidak mungkin Minos terpisah dari Mawar-nya. "Di mana Albafica?"

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan Albafica-ku?" kecam Minos.

Dan bergeraknya selimut Minos, semakin tertarik ke bawah menjawab pertanyaan Rhadamanthys. Memang selimut tersebut terlihat mencurigakan, dan tidak mengherankan jika sosok _General_ ke-6 berambut biru langit halus itu keluar dari sana, tidak ada yang mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Albafica tadi. Terlebih torso telanjangnya tidak terlindung selimut saat ia mengambil posisi duduk, hanya sebentar sebelum ia berbaring di dada Minos dan kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Rhadamanthys memutar matanya jengah, apakah para _General_ Perang di sini memang ganas jika di medan perang saja. "Kalian, berpakaianlah. _President_ memangggil semua _General_ untuk berkumpul,"

"Untuk?" tanya Minos, belum ada niat darinya untuk bangun.

"Lemurian ditemukan."

Seketika Minos bangkit, ekspresi wajahnya berubah liar. "Akhirnya,"

Jika ada yang menarik perhatian Minos selain Albafica, yaitu tugasnya sebagai _General_ Perang—dan dihadapkan dengan fakta tersebut, ia sudah tidak sabar memainkan _Marionette_. Demikian juga dengan Albafica, lepas dari pelukan Minos keangkuhannya kembali, racun mawar mematikan siap ditebarkan melumpuhkan lawan.

Tidak mau melihat Minos yang turun dari tempat tidur dengan tubuh polos tanpa tertutup apapun, Rhadamanthys bergegas keluar dan menutup pintu sedikit keras. Ia menarik Regulus untuk turun lagi ke lantai pertama, lalu berjalan ke sisi belakang dimana terdapat sebuah gerbang dari besi tempa menuju lorong untuk memasuki ceruk di dalam gunung—terlihat kawah besar dengan magma yang baru keluar dari dalam di perut bumi. Panas yang jauh lebih tinggi dari lelehan lava di sekitar kastil. Dan di salah satu sisi tersimpan _Gemini_ _Gold Cloth, _bersebelahan dengan _Sea Dragon Scale_ yang tampak diam seperti mati—Regulus melihat itu sambil berpikir kapan Kanon akan mampu memakai Scale tersebut, mungkin secepatnya jika pemuda itu lebih serius.

Lalu sosok yang akan mereka temui, Sang _General_ dengan pangkat tertinggi di militer, merupakan adik dari _President_ sendiri—tengah berdiri di dalam kolam lava seakan tidak merasakan panas sama sekali. Dialah iblis gunung Kanon.

"Aku tidak akan heran jika lama-lama kau menikahi gunung ini, Defteros." ucapan Rhadamanthys bernada menyindir. Bukankah benar kesimpulannya tadi, bahwa semua _General_ disini tidak bisa diprediksi tingkah lakunya.

_General_ urutan pertama dari 8 _General_ tersebut menoleh, taring di sudut bibir terlihat berbahaya saat ia menyeringai. "Oh, kalian… Mau ikut bersenang-senang," tawarnya, mengajak berendam bersama.

"Tidak, terima kasih." balas Regulus.

Defteros mengangkat bahunya, lalu melangkah keluar dari dalam liquid membara tersebut. Rambut biru panjangnya bergerak seirama langkah, kulit tan bukan karena terlalu sering berada di lava—namun sudah dimilikinya sejak lahir, dimana semakin bertambah usia menjadikannya begitu eksotis dengan kualitas ketampanan rupa yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Dan tubuh yang selalu dipamerkan, perawakan tinggi, badan tegapnya kekar dalam porsi yang pas, ditunjang abs terpahat sempurna. Mungkin, Ares akan menjerit tidak terima saat melihat manusia yang menjabat sebagai _General_ Perang dengan kesempurnaan fisik selayak Dewa, seakan itu menyangi dirinya.

Regulus berpaling, bersembunyi di balik badan Rhadamanthys yang juga sama kekarnya, "Um, Defteros, aku tahu kau memang seksi. Tapi bisakah kau memakai bajumu, kau tidak akan menemui Aspros_-sama_ dengan telanjang dada begitu, kan?"

Terkekeh, Defteros memungut seragam dan mantel lalu memakainya, ia tidak pernah meninggalkan Pulau Kanon dengan mengumbar hal yang tidak perlu. "Apakah ada masalah, sampai _General_ Pertahanan jauh-jauh ke sini?" lanjutnya.

"Lemurian. Rinciannya akan dibicakan saat semua _General_ sudah berkumpul di istana." kata Rhadamanthys, "Sepertinya semua sudah siap, secepatnya berada di istana akan lebih baik."

Anggukan yang Defteros berikan sebagai penegasan, untuk segera bertolak kembali ke istana. Semangat mengaliri pembuluh-pembuluh darahnya saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rhadamanthys.

.

.

Jauh di dalam hutan, Sisyphus berlari cepat—sosoknya tampak hilang dan muncul di antara batang-batang pohon, auranya ia tekan dan berada dalam jarak seaman mungkin. Ia melompat naik, sayap _Sagittarius Gold Cloth_-nya terbentang dan tanpa kesulitan ia berdiri di atas pucuk pohon. Matanya yang tajam mengawasi ke kejauhan, fokus untuk melihat pada sesosok pria berambut gelap pendek yang sibuk dengan seekor elang.

Dengan perhatian tak teralihkan ia seperti menunggu, Sisyphus tidak begitu suka menyelinap, kecuali dalam pengejaran untuk mencapai satu hal penting. El Cid—sosok yang ia kejar kemudian diawasi itu bahkan tepat seperti perkiraan, sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia sudah mempelajari pria yang lebih muda darinya ini beberapa waktu, mengenali besarnya kekuatan dan keahlian yang dimiliki. Juga mengawasi gerak-geriknya secara tidak langsung.

Tidak berapa lama dalam pengawasan Sisyphus, akhirnya El Cid menerbangkan elang tersebut, ikatan di kaki menjadi pusat perhatian tampak mencolok menandakan sebuah pesan tersimpan disana. Setelah memastikan elangnya cukup tinggi, tanpa curiga El Cid berlari cepat kembali ke arah istana. Menjadikan Sisyphus lebih leluasa bergerak dan mengerahkan cosmo—busur yang dibawanya dalam posisi siaga, anak panah dengan mata menyala putih tertarik, sasaran seekor burung elang yang terbang di angkasa sudah terkunci. Dengan kecepatan seperti kilat berekor berkilau—anak panah tersebut mendesis meluncur, melesat dan tepat menembus tubuh elang di atas sana.

"Dapat," gumam Sisyphus. Ia melompati pepohonan untuk mengambil _buruannya_.

Tidak berapa jauh, burung yang tadi terpanah tergeletak tanpa nyawa di tanah. Sisyphus memungut tabung yang terikat di kaki, membukanya lalu mengeluarkan isinya—berupa selembar kertas dengan sederet pesan.

_Hakurei-sama,_

_Mereka menemukan lokasi Jamir, keadaan tidak lagi aman._

_Dalam waktu satu minggu dari sekarang Hellenic Republic akan mengirimkan pasukan untuk ke sana._

_El Cid_

Sisyphus menyimpan pesan tersebut. Dan melempar bangkai burung ke balik semak-semak untuk dimakan binatang buas yang kebetulan mencari makan. Sedikit lengkung tertarik di bibirnya, membentuk ekspresi antara kecewa bercampur seperti kesenangan menangkap basah seorang tersangka—apa yang menjadi kecurigaannya ternyata benar, dan ia tidak terlambat dalam bertindak. Jabatan _General _dalam posisi tertinggi kedua setelah Defteros bukan sekedar omong kosong, intuisi yang tajam menempatkannya sebagai kepercayaan sang _President_. Tetap dengan menggenggam busur ia kembali ke istana.

.

Sebagian besar kursi-kursi dalam ruangan sudah penuh ditempati, sedangkan Aiacos masih berdiri di depan peta, sibuk dengan _marker_ menarik garis-garis serta tanda-tanda yang masih disimpan sendiri pentunjuk apa yang sedang dikerjakannya, pun tidak ada yang mengusik dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Hanya sebentar, pintu kemudian terbuka dan kedelapan _General_ akhirnya lengkap setelah Sisyphus masuk—ia tampak berbeda karena semua berseragam hitam sedangkan dirinya mengenakan _Gold Cloth_. Ia mengangguk pada Aspros, isyarat yang kemudian diteruskan kepada Kardia.

"Begitu rupanya," ucap Kardia. Cepat kuku jari telunjuknya memanjang, merah dan berbahaya.

Sang Kalajengking melompati meja dengan lincah, kecepatan kukunya jelas tidak bisa diragukan, namun setelahnya ia pun melompat kembali ke belakang bertengger di atas meja. Sasarannya tidak dapat diremehkan, lengan kanan El Cid terselimuti aura—pedang _Excalibur_ sudah mewujud menangkis serangan Kardia. Namun kemudian El Cid tampak goyah, darahnya membawa racun Kardia yang telah dinjeksikan melalui tusukan kuku runcing—semakin racun terpompa mengikuti aliran darah, tubuhnya mulai tidak menuruti kehendak.

Kardia menyeringai senang, lalu meloncat turun dari atas meja. "Kau cepat, Cid. Tapi kalah cepat dari _Scarlet Needle_,"

"Semua perkiraanku benar, Aspros-sama." kata Sisyphus selanjutnya. "Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi menahannya lebih lama dari ini."

Aspros masih tetap tenang, "Semua dalam kendalimu, Sisyphus. Tidak ada informasi yang keluar?"

"Tidak, Aspros_-sama_. Semua terkendali." ucap Sisyphus, ia melihat El Cid dengan pandangan sedikit bersalah, ia bukan orang yang berhati dingin—dan ia tahu perasaan pemuda itu padanya, sedikit menyesal karena telah memanfaatkan rasa tersebut untuk mengetahui lebih pasti apa tujuan dari pemuda ini.

Tangan Kardia kemudian merenggut paksa seluruh lencana yang tersemat di seragam El Cid, "Waktumu habis, mungkin masih ada sebentar sebelum aku memasukkan racun ke dalam jangtungmu." ucapnya, "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tahu pasti, sudah berapa lama tepatnya kau tidak lagi di pihak kami? Atau dari awal kau memang mata-mata?"

Entah perasaan apa yang kini berputar di benak El Cid, ia menyadari banyak kesalahan yang tanpa sengaja telah diperbuatnya. Sebagai salah satu penjaga Lemurian, ia bertahun-tahun menyusup ke Hellenic, terlalu lama waktu yang dipakai di sini tentu semakin berbahaya pula untuknya. Kesalahan lain adalah ia kemudian jatuh cinta pada sesama _General_, semakin membuka tabiat aslinya sekalipun ia tetap menjaga isi kepalanya utuh, inilah kesalahan terbesar karena Sisyphus adalah salah satu _General_ yang berbahaya, seharusnya ia waspada—bukan menerima kedekatan yang ditawarkan.

Ia ingin memerangkap, namun dirinya sendirilah yang terperangkap.

"Cukup lama sampai kalian terlambat menyadarinya," balas El Cid, ia masih tidak bisa bergerak pun tidak ingin meronta karena rasa panas dan sakit yang menyiksa tubuhnya dari dalam.

"Benarkah?" lanjut Sisyphus. "Karena sudah cukup lama juga kami tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah melepaskan mata darimu, El Cid. Kami hanya menunggu dan menyaksikan, dengan asumsi kau sendiri akan menunjukkan jalan menuju Lemurian."

"Kau beberapa kali berkomunikasi dengan Sage," imbuh Regulus. "Tidak ada yang terlewat dari pandangan mata seekor Singa."

"Aku jadi ingin membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri sekarang ini," Rhadamanthys ikut menambahkan, sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati El Cid yang tersungkur di lantai. "Harpy Valentine—kau mengenal mata-mataku yang aku kirim untuk menyelidiki Lemurian? Lalu Balron Lune, tangan kanan Minos? Kau menggagalkan hampir seluruh individu pencari yang dikirim dari sini. Kau membunuh orang-orang terbaik kami secara diam-diam dalam perjalanan yang baru mereka mulai."

"Sayangnya," Aiacos meletakkan _marker_nya di meja, "Kau kemudian tidak tahu, jika aku sendiri yang berangkat untuk mencari keberadaan Lemurian. Gara-gara Sisyphus, kau sempurna menurunkan ketajaman pengawasanmu dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

Tentu saja semua hal tersebut benar, sebisa mungkin tidak akan dibiarkannya ada yang mengendus Jamir, sampai kemudian waktunya dialihkan Sisyphus. Lalu apa yang terjadi tadi ketika Aiacos tiba-tiba kembali ke istana dengan membawa koordinat pasti—sempat membawanya pada kepanikan. El Cid sudah mengerti dari awal kalau keberadaannya di tempat ini berarti harus siap kehilangan nyawa kapanpun juga. Namun setidaknya ia sudah memperingatkan Jamir bahwa—

"Hakurei?" tanya Sisyphus sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Aku asumsikan yang bernama Hakurei ini pimpinan para Lemurian."

—tidak mungkin. Pesan di tangan Sisyphus membuat El Cid membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin, karena seharusnya elangnya sudah terbang jauh. Dan kenapa ia harus heran jika Sisyphus adalah pemanah terbaik yang pernah ada, busurnya pun bukan sembarang busur, senjata rangkaian dari _Sagittarius Gold Cloth_.

"Kenapa, Sisyphus…" desisnya lirih, sakit karena racun Kardia tidak sebanding dengan rasa kegagalannya. Tidak ada peringingatan yang akan sampai ke Jamir, membayangkan Jamir akan jatuh dalam penjajahan terasa lebih pahit lagi.

"Singkirkan dia sekarang juga, sudah terlalu lama dia dibiarkan hidup dan menggerogoti prajurit terbaik Hellenic Republic." Defteros yang dari tadi duduk mengamati dari sebelah kakaknya kini bersuara, "Tidak ada gunanya sekalipun dibiarkan hidup, dia bukan Lemurian—tidak bisa memperbaiki _Cloth_. Selain itu, tipe sepertinya akan lebih memilih mati daripada membuka mulut."

"Dengan cepat, Kardia." imbuh Aspros, "Tidak perlu menyiksanya pelan-pelan sebelum dibunuh."

Tepat setelah Aspros selesai bicara, El Cid berhasil bergerak menuju kotak yang tersimpan di sebelah kursi tempatnya tadi duduk. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan menggunakan _Gold Cloth_. Sekalipun sambil menahan racun Kalajengking, ia tidak mudah digoyahkan—dirinya masuk dalam golongan _General_ di Republic ini, tentu karena kemampuannya yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Aspros," ucap El Cid, disertai serangan cepat ia kembali berteriak. "Kaulah yang akan aku bunuh!"

Ujung tangan El Cid hampir menyentuh leher Aspros—Aspros sendiri tidak bergeming, bahkan sama sekali tidak kaget. Tapi gerakan El Cid tertahan—bukan kerena tidak sanggup untuk membunuh _President_ yang selama ini ia berlutut hormat jika di hadapanya, sekalipun ada bau tiran untuk menjajah Lemurian namun sosok itu tetap mementingkan kesejahteraan dan keamanan seluruh wilayah Republic. Semua itu bukan menjadi alasan kenapa El Cid tidak bisa bergerak, tapi karena benang-benang kasat mata yang menjerat tubuhnya.

"Kau lambat, Kardia." desis berbahaya datang dari kursi di sebelah Defteros—Minos, mengerakkan tangan kirinya dan tubuh El Cid pun bergerak kaku menjauh dari depan _President_. "Mau kugantikan untuk membunuhnya jika kau tidak sanggup?" lanjutnya.

"Ck! Diam sajalah, Minos! Dia jatahku," balas Kardia sambil mengambil _Gold Cloth_-nya. "Defteros, sediakan tempat untukku,"

Sebenarnya Kardia memang ingin menyiksa El Cid pelan-pelan, menusuk titik-titik tertentu dengan _Antares_—atau memotong kedua tangan agar Excalibur tidak lagi bisa digunakan, perintah untuk membunuh secepatnya tentu saja kurang memuaskan hasratnya, apa menariknya dari pertarungan yang tergesa. Dan suatu kesenangan tersendiri karena sekarang ia yang memiliki kesempatan bertarung sementara yang lain duduk memikirkan strategi.

"_Another Dimension,"_ ucap Defteros, dengan tangan kanan tearah ke Kardia dan El Cid, dalam satu detik kedua sosok tersebut hilang dari ruangan. "Bisa kau lanjutkan, Aiacos?"

Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, fokus para _General_ kemudian kembali pada peta yang terpampang di depan. Tidak mau memikirkan apa yang terjadi di dimensi lain tersebut, atau menebak-nebak siapa nanti yang akan menang.

.

"Jumlah mereka tidak banyak, tidak ada 15 orang termasuk anak-anak, 6 diantaranya memiliki tanda Lemurian. Tapi aku hanya mengamatinya dari jarak yang cukup jauh, jika mereka memiliki pasukan yang bersembunyi di dalam, itu yang harus kita waspadai." jelas Aiacos.

Penjelasan Aiacos terhenti, karena Kardia kemudian muncul di ruangan dengan beberapa bercak darah di _Cloth_-nya, tangannya membawa oleh-oleh berupa _Capricorn Gold Cloth_ yang rusak parah, dilemparkan benda tersebut ke atas meja. Tidak ada yang heran dengan kemenangan Kardia—sudah sewajarnya. Pun tidak ada yang menanyakan proses apa saja yang menggiring El Cid menuju kematian—semua mengerti Kardia memang sadis.

"Apa sudah selesai pembicaraan kalian?" tanya Kardia.

"Baru saja dimuai," ucap Aiacos, kembali memegang _marker_ dan membuat garis jalur yang dilalui di antara pegunungan-pegunungan.

"Huh?!"

"Kau berada di _Another Dimension_ selama dua jam, tapi disini baru dua menit, Kardia." jelas Defteros.

Aspros menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Kardia untuk duduk. "Aiacos, teruskan."

"Dalam pengamatanku," lanjut Aiacos, "Hanya sedikit sekali jumlah Lemurian di sana. Sisanya, yang bukan termasuk Lemurian kemungkinan sama seperti El Cid."

Fakta itu menyatakan bahwa Lemurian tidak lagi memiliki koloni yang besar seperti mitos yang beredar, tidak mengherankan jika mereka lebih memilih bersembunyi di tempat yang bahkan terkucil dari peradaban. Mereka tetap kalah jumlah jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan sebuah negara—jelas mereka tidak mungkin berdiri menantang dunia luar. Aspros beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengamati peta, seberapa jauh dan seberapa sulit medan untuk mencapai lokasi bukan sebuah masalah, namun berapa yang harus dikirim ke sana ia tidak boleh salah perhitungan.

"Puncak pegunungan Himalaya," ucap Aspros. "Sebisa mungkin hindari kontak dengan pemerintahan India dan China. Tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka juga mengincar Lemurian, cukup hebat mereka bersembunyi di tempat itu dan tidak ketahuan pemerintah di sekitarnya. Jika kedatangan kalian mencolok—tentu kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

"Medan di sana tidak mungkin dijangkau dengan mudah oleh manusia biasa," komentar Albafica, sambil memutar-mutar mawar di tangan. "Tapi jika mengirimkan semua General, tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kekuatan apa saja yang tersimpan di sana, lebih baik mengirimkan sedikit namun efisien." jawab Aspros.

Aiacos tampak berpikir, "Beberapa dari mereka menggunakan _Cloth, Gold Cloth."_

"Tidak ada laporan pasti negara mana saja yang memiliki _Cloth, Surplice,_ dan _Scale._ Tidak mengherankan jika Lemurian menyimpan beberapa. Mengingat merekalah satu-satunya kaum yang bisa memperbaiki dan menghidupkan _Cloth."_ lanjut Defteros.

"Kemungkinannya, mereka jelas akan melawan." kata Minos, "Menangkap mereka hidup-hidup jauh lebih menyulitkan daripada membunuhnya. Aku bisa mengikat dengan _Marionette_, namun Lemurian mempunyai kemampuan untuk _teleport_, itu menyusahkan."

Semua sudah menyaksikan sendiri kemampuan itu dari Sage, tentu mereka sudah kehilangan tangkapan jika tidak lebih dahulu mengantisipasi dengan memasukkannya ke dalam penjara khusus tersegel yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh kekuatan atau cosmo sekuat apapun. Mungkin dapat dikatakan Lemurian adalah ras berbeda yang sebenarnya lebih berbahaya dari seluruh jenis manusia. Manusia tertentu diberkahi cosmo, namun hampir semua Lemurian terlahir dengan menyimpan bibit kemampuan memperbaiki _Cloth_, teleportasi, bahkan bisa saja masih banyak kelebihan lain yang belum terungkap.

"Itu benar," Aspros kembali duduk, sejak beberpa menit yang lalu keningnya sedikit berkerut, tanda sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Defteros kau bisa mengacaukan _teleport_ mereka?"

"Jika aku lebih dulu mengurung mereka dalam _Another Dimension_, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Kecuali mereka mampu mendobrak keluar."

"Selain itu," ucapan Aspros terhenti sejenak. Kemudian tampak gamang dalam kata-kata selanjutnya, "Pastikan Jamir tidak menyimpan ancaman setelahnya, aku tidak akan menyayangkan jika mereka terbunuh. Tujuan kalian kesana bukan hanya sekedar menduduki Jamir, dan menjadikan Lemurian tawanan perang untuk bekerja pada Republic. Tapi ada yang lebih besar dari itu… Kalian akan mengerti maksudku jika sudah disana dan melihat sendiri—namun aku berharap perkiraanku ini meleset."

"Aspros-sama?"

Aspros tidak menanggapi lagi.

"Jadi," lanjut Defteros, sekalipun belum mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala kakaknya keputusan harus segera diambil. "Minggu depan?"

"Menurutmu?" Sisyphus membalikkan pertanyaan itu pada Defteros. "Apa kau percaya pada ucapan Aspros-sama yang diberitahukan pada El Cid?"

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Defteros sambil berdiri, "Minos, Rhadamanthys, Kardia, Albafica, Regulus. Siapkan yang kalian perlukan, kita berangkat ke Jamir sekarang juga."

"Jika membawa anak buah, pastikan kalian kembali dalam jumlah yang sama seperti saat berangkat." kata Aspros. Bukan keputusan mudah membiarkan hampir seluruh _General_ keluar menjalankan misi ini, dengan mengambil banyak resiko yang ia hanya bisa menunggu dalam harapan semua akan berjalan lancar.

"Kami mengerti."

Saat Aspros memejamkan mata dan kemudian membukanya lagi, ruangan sudah kosong—menyisakan Sisyphus yang setia bersamanya. Sisyphus menarik tirai-tirai tebal dan membuka jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk mengikis kesan serius dan aura berat yang dari tadi menyelimuti. Selanjutnya ia memeriksa _Capricorn_ _Gold Cloth_ yang retak di sana-sini, jelas Kardia tidak bisa bertarung secara rapi. Bekas-bekas tusukan _Antares_ membuat _Gold Cloth_ tersebut pecah, harus segera diperbaiki dan disimpan sampai datang sosok terpilih lain yang mampu mengenakannya.

Mendekati jendela, merasakan angin sejuk yang menggoyangkan rambut biru panjangnya, Aspros entah kenapa merasakan kehawatiran asing. Sering ia melepas Defteros untuk maju ke garis depan jika ada perselisihan dan perang perebutan wilayah, misalnya seperti perang perebutan kepulauan Ionian yang akhirnya sekarang mengibarkan bendera Hellenic Republic. Ia selalu mempunyai perasaan yakin serta bangga akan dedikasi adiknya tersebut, pun dengan semua _General-General_ yang dimilikinya—seperti Minos yang menyatukan Crete sebagai wilayah Republic. Namun Jamir dan Lemurian seperti sebuah rintangan berat yang membuatnya memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, lengkap dengan kemungkinan terburuk.

"Mereka yang terbaik, jangan meragukan anak buahmu sendiri. Sekalipun itu Lemurian—mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya." kata Sisyphus.

"Dengan musnahnya Altantis, seharusnya begitu juga dengan Mu dan seluruh penduduknya. Namun fakta Lemurian masih memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini bahkan mendiami Himalaya, mereka pasti memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan."

"Tidak tersisa banyak, Aspros." Sisyphus melepas _Gold Cloth_nya, lalu mendekati sang_ President_. Melihat keluar jendela, tepat dengan para _General_ yang berjalan cepat, tampak berkelebatan kilau emas dan hitam. "Kekuatan Dewa akan menyertai mereka,"

Aspros pun menyaksikannya dengan detak asing di dada yang bertambah cepat. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat, ia tidak pernah bertindak berdasar firasat—jumlah di Jamir memang lebih banyak dari orang yang dikirimnya, namun _General _perang pasti banyak memiliki strategi yang dengan tepat bisa melumpuhkan lawan—perhitungannya akan mendapat kemenangan sekalipun firasatnya tidak mengatakan demikian. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Republic harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan.

"Defteros…" bisik Aspros, pertama kalinya ia merasakan kekhawatir terhadap keselamatan adiknya sendiri.

"Dia pasti kembali," lanjut Sisyphus.

-o-o0o-o-

**To be continued…**

-o-o0o-o-

.

Saya kembali dengan mutichapter baru… Kisah panjang akan dimulai dari sini. Chapter ini hanya sebagai pilot, chapter pembuka untuk selanjutnya menuju jalan kehidupan(?) sang chara utama, Defteros dan… kekasihnya. XD

**Note:**

1. Timeline di fic ini, mari memundurkan masa Athena turun ke dunia bersama Dewa-Dewa lain, dan berdirinya Sanctuary, sama seperti dalam sejarah periode Klasik Yunani, Abad ke-5 B.C. Lalu dilanjutkan masa Yunani jatuh dalam kuasa Roman Empire pada tahun 146 B.C. Dan masa Ottoman Empire tahun 1453. Terlepas dari semua itu pada tahun 1828 Yunani memperoleh kemerdekaan, Hellenic Republic berdiri. Jadi timeline fic ini tetap pada Abad 18, dengan menyisakan masa Dewa-Dewi Olympia terpendam jauh ribuhan tahun yang lalu. (Jika ada salah perhitungan tahun mohon dimaklumi.)

2. Dalam masa awal pemerintahan Yunani, di sana terpilih 10 General. Tapi di sini, cukup 8 General yang saya pakai.

3. Lalu selebihnya adalah fiksi.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Part II: The Fall Of Jamir

"Dia manis sekali, Shion_-sama."_

Dalam gendongan pria berambut pirang tersebut tampak bayi mungil berumur belum genap satu tahun, terlindungi selimut putih hangat, aman dalam buaian lengan yang penuh kasih sayang. Rambut ungu lembutnya masih terlihat tipis, dan tangan kecil yang menggapai-gapai kemudian mengenggam erat jari telunjuk pengendongnya. Wajahnya putih berseri, begitu polos—Lemurian mungil yang masih begitu suci. Tawa kecil yang sesekali terdengar seakan dalam pandangan mata bulatnya dunia ini begitu indah, membawa siapapun di sekitarnya merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Kau harus menjadi kakak yang baik untuk dia, Shaka."

"Um!" ucap bocah berumur lima tahun itu dengan anggukan kuat dan yakin. "Aku akan menjadi kuat dan melindungi Mu."

Shion tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Cepat besar, Mu. Aku memberimu nama Mu untuk mengingat betapa luar biasanya tanah air leluhur kita dulu. Dan jadilah Lemurian yang tangguh untuk melindungi Jamir. Lihatlah… Ini adalah rumahmu, rumah teraman untuk kita semua."

Berjalan menuju jendela besar yang tak tertutup apapun di lantai teratas Pagoda—Menara Jamir merupakan satu-satunya bangunan yang menandakan ada kehidupan manusia di antara kecadasan tebing-tebing batu, Pagoda yang aman tersembunyi dan dikelilingi jurang. Shion menatap hamparan pegunungan, menunjukkan apa yang dilihatnya pada bayi mungil dalam gendongan. Memang hanya ada kecuraman sampai batas cakrawala, tidak ada peradaban lain yang dapat dijaungkau pandangan matanya, sejauh apapun tetap lereng-lereng gunung dan lembah gelap berisi batu runcing mematikan. Di sisi lain, puncak Himalaya tertutup salju, tampak pongah—berdiri menantang terik matahari yang tak bisa mencairkan beku.

"Shion_-sama,"_ Shaka menarik-narik ujung mantel panjang yang dikenakan Shion, meminta Sang Aries untuk berjongkok di depannya. Saat permintaannya dikabulkan, bocah mungil itu langsung mencium pipi Mu yang gembil menggemaskan. "Aku mau berlatih dulu, _Oshishou-sama _sudah menungguku di bawah. Sampai nanti, Muuu…"

Tidak bisa menghentikan Shaka yang sudah melesat, berlari lebih cepat dari ukuran bocah seusianya—terlebih dengan mata yang sering kali terpejam, melatih mengenali aura-aura di sekitarnya tanpa menggunakan indra penglihatan. Bisa dikatakan mengikuti sang mentor, seorang pria dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang tumbuh besar di Jamir, yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermeditasi daripada bersosialisasi. Namun Shion yang tumbuh besar bersama sosok terpilih untuk mengenakan _Virgo Gold Cloth_ tersebut, mengerti benar betapa besar jiwa untuk menyayangi Shaka dan untuk melindungi Jamir. Samar didengarnya suara-suara dari bawah, Shaka terkadang memang sedikit membandel.

"Asmita," gumam Shion lirih, "Terima kasih selama ini sudah menjadi bagian dari kami."

-o-o0o-o-

A Defteros and Asmita Fanfiction

(Aspros x Sisyphus – Rhadamanthys x Regulus – Minos x Albafica)

Alternate Time, Alternate Reality, Romance, Angst

**Our Story Sounds Like A Dark Tragedy**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

.

**Part II: The Fall Of Jamir**

.

_Jamir, Himalaya._

Titian batu terlihat rapuh, mengelabuhi mata karena lebarnya hanya beberapa jengkal—dan jarak yang terlihat dekat sebenarnya lebih jauh dari perkiraan, pun ilusi dari Sang Virgo terkadang ikut mewarnai. Akses satu-satunya untuk menyeberangi jurang dengan batu runcing menganga menyambut saat mengarahkan pandangan mata ke bawah, jalur untuk kemudian disambut tingginya tebing di seberang yang menyembunyikan bangunan di dalamnya.

Di ujung jembatan, terlihat seorang pria dengan pandangan mata liar tengah duduk di pinggir tebing dengan menjulurkan sebelah kaki. Tangannya memaikan sebuah batu kecil—diputar-putar sebelum kemudian dilempar. Ia harus menunggu beberapa saat untuk mendengar bunyi benturan lirih di dasar sana, kecuali batu tersebut menghantam batuan lain yang mencuat. Dan desau angin menyusup di antara tiang-tiang batu menimbulkan bunyi aneh yang kadang terdengar seram. Memilah-milah suara tersebut seakan menyaringnya, kemudian penglihatannya menelusuri sembarang arah. Ia berada di sini bukan karena kurang kerjaan, sekalipun benaknya memikirkan banyak hal.

"Manigoldo,"

Panggilan yang menyuarakan namanya tidak membuat pria berambut biru gelap itu menoleh, tidak pula menjawab. Ia menunggu, mungkin ada kata lain yang akan disampaikan padanya.

"Kau menunggu elang pengantar pesan dan El Cid?" lanjut sosok tersebut dengan bertanya.

Manigoldo memberikan reaksi berupa gelengan sejenak, "Bukan, Hakurei-sama. Pesan dari El Cid memang penting, tapi bukan itu…"

Menepuk pundak pemuda itu sekali, meskipun pembawaan anak didik adiknya ini sedikit beringasan—tapi Hakurei mengerti bahwa Manigoldo memang memikirkan sosok seorang Sage. "_Ayah_mu pasti baik-baik saja. Dia adalah orang yang kuat, cepat atau lambat El Cid akan menemukan cara untuk membebaskannya."

"Apakah ada masalah, Hakurei-sama? Aku yakin Anda di sini bukan untuk berbasa-basi mengenai _ayah,"_ kata Manigoldo, mencari tahu maksud sebenarnya dari Sang Pemimpin Jamir.

"Aku ingin menarik El Cid mundur, kalau hari ini elangnya datang—cepat beritahukan padaku." ucapnya, ia sempat menambahkan sebelum beranjak, "Jika dia mundur, maka jelas akan membawa Sage pulang."

Manigoldo sekali lagi diam. Semua tergantung El Cid, lalu apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Ia semakin merasa dirinya tidak berguna.

Karena semua adalah salahnya sampai Sage tertangkap militer Hellenic Republic, dan jika Hakurei tidak menahannya di sini, ia pun pasti sudah kembali dan mengamuk habis-habisan di negara itu. Berawal dari keinginannya pergi untuk mencari masa lalu, keluarganya yang tersisa atau apapun—ia ingin tahu. Hidupnya memang mulai berarti ketika Sage menemukannya di pinggir jalan saat ia masih kecil, dan di Jamir ia dibesarkan juga dilatih mengendalikan cosmo, Sage sudah selayak ayahnya—begitu sabar mendidiknya sampai dewasa. Namun kemudian apa—ia memberontak, tidak puas tanpa melihat awal hidupnya sebelum bertemu Sage. Ia pergi dari Jamir menuju Hellenic Republic, sekalipun begitu Sage tetap mencarinya untuk membawanya pulang.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, sosok-sosok angkuh berseragam hitam—dengan dua di antaranya yang melawan gurunya menggunakan Cloth dan Surplice. Sosok Gemini berwarna emas dengan kesadisan yang tak terbayangkan selama hidupnya, dan sosok Griffon hitam yang kemudian mengikat Sage dengan benang tak terlihat. Wajah-wajah itu—seumur hidup Manigoldo tidak akan pernah melupakannya, ia menanti saat di mana berhadapan dengan mereka, kemudian membunuhnya.

"_Pulanglah, lindungi Jamir. Apakah penting masa lalumu, jika kau bisa lebih berarti untuk masa depan."_

Dan masih terngiang jelas apa yang Sage katakan padanya sebelum mentornya itu menampakkan diri di hadapan militer Hellenic dengan tangan kosong—tanpa _Cancer Gold Cloth_, _Cloth_ yang sekarang dipakainya. Saat itu Sage tidak memintanya bertarung, kali pertama Sage menyuruhnya untuk pulang dengan bentakan keras. Ia masih bersembunyi cukup lama menyaksikan pertarungan mentornya, ada hasrat untuk keluar dan membantu—namun ia kemudian pergi, berlari menjauh dari Hellenic untuk pulang. _Pulang._ Rumah yang tidak dirasakan sama karena tidak ada lagi kehadiran Sage di sini. Ia hanya—

"Asmita?" seru Manigoldo setengah kaget, karena tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok yang tampak berkilau dengan _Gold Cloth_ itu sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sejak kapan lagi pula, ia selalu kehilangan konsentrasi saat sudah memikirkan _ayah_nya dan itu tidak bagus.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku," ucap Asmita, sambil mulai menapaki titian batu di depannya, lalu berhenti tepat di tengah. Ia bahkan tidak tampak menapak, namun mengambang di udara. "Yuzuriha, Tokusa, dan Tenma belum kembali?"

Manigoldo berdiri, "Belum ada tanda-tanda mereka mendekat,"

Tanpa kata Asmita berbalik. Tiap langkahnya terkesan anggun, rambut keemasan lembut bergoyang pelan searah dengan hembusan angin yang juga melambaikan jubah putih yang dikenakan. Wajah begitu kalem selalu terlihat damai—memancarkan ketentraman hidup, meditasi-meditasi panjang membuat tingkat spiritualnya mendekati Sang Buddha. Satu titik di kening sedikit tersamar oleh poni, dan mata yang selalu terpejam tidak mengurangi pesona alaminya, tidak pula menjadikan bukti kekurangannya—ia terlahir dengan tidak diberkahi indra penglihatan. Namun, justru kelebihannya adalah melihat dunia dengan merasakan aura.

Manigoldo mengamati sosok yang masuk kategori indah tapi tidak tersentuh itu sampai memasuki Pagoda, dengan bocah kecil berambut sama pirang mengikuti kemudian. Matanya juga menangkap seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, dengan _style_ potongan pendek di atas dan dibuat jigrak—Kiki, tengah _bermain_ dengan sosok hewan-hewan dari metal perwujudan _Cloth_ bersama Atla. Dan ada juga Shion bercengkerama dengan Si Harimau—Dohko, sambil memangku Mu. Menghela napas, ia kembali duduk di tebing batu.

.

Jauh di kaki pegunungan Himalaya, di pinggir sungai yang mengalirkan air jernih—Yuzuriha berdiri dengan waspada. Dari seberang, semula memang tampak berada di kejauhan namun hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik beberapa orang mewujud tepat di hadapannya. Tenma yang mencari ikan meletakkan keranjang dengan cepat, pun dengan Tokusa yang merapat pada kakaknya. Mundur beberapa langkah, ketiganya meraih _box_ yang selalu mereka bawa.

Insting sudah memberitahukan bahwa bahaya ada di depan mata, mengenakan _Silver Cloth_—Yuzuriha tidak gentar dengan sosok-sosok pengguna _Gold Cloth_ dan _Surplice_ di depannya. Begitu pula dengan adiknya yang sudah lengkap dengan _Hanuman Surplice_, dan Tenma juga memakai _Bronze Cloth_.

"Semula aku berpikir Lemurian hanya bersembunyi di puncak Himalaya, tapi ternyata mereka berkeliaran jauh tanpa perlindungan."

"Siapa kalian?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang diperdengarkan, sosok terdepan—Defteros, hanya memberi instruksi pada Albafica dan Minos untuk langsung menuju tempat tujuan, sedangkan bocah-bocah di sini akan menjadi urusannya. Dua orang pertama yang Defteros pilih sebagai penyerang pun tanpa buang waktu melesat dengan cepat.

"Hei!" teriak Tenma, namun matanya tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan Minos dan Albafica yang sudah tidak tampak lagi, entah berlari atau memang menghilang. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sini? Kalian siapa?"

"Bocah," ucap Kardia, kepalanya ia miringkan untuk mengamati lebih jelas—membuat ekor Kalajengking panjang yang merupakan bagian dari pelindung kepalanya ikut bergerak ke sampaing. "Sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu bermain-main. Tepat dan secepatnya, menusuk langsung tanpa buang-buang waktu, begitu kan, Defteros?"

Bersamaan dengan anggukan Defteros, Kardia melesat maju—sifat impulsif tidak bisa membuatnya diam di tempat dan menyerahkan lawan pada _General _yang lain. Sebelum ada yang menyadari atau membuat gerakan mempertahanan diri, kuku panjangnya sudah memecah _Bronze Cloth_ Tenma, bunyi _krak_ pelan yang terdengar tertutupi oleh teriakan keras—kuku tersebut tepat menusuk lansung pada jantung, membakarnya dengan sekali serang. Sakit adalah rasa mutlak, wajib ditelan siapapun yang tertusuk kukunya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu memakai teknik untuk membunuh bocah seperti ini.

Dan saat Kardia menarik lepas tangannya, korbannya sudah ambruk ke tanah. Hanya karena kecepatan tangan dan kuku yang sekaligus melobangi jantung, mengoyaknya. Tidak ada manusia yang akan hidup dengan jantung remuk.

"Nah, sayang sisanya adalah Lemurian," ucap Kardia sambil memandang Yuzuriha dan Tokusa. "Kalau tidak aku su—"

Ucapan Kardia tidak selesai, Yuzuriha lebih dahulu hilang kendali dan berusaha menyerangnya, agaknya melihat kematian Tenma membuat emosi memuncak. Kardia tidak menghindar, namun menangkis dengan sebelah tangan—memprediksi besar kekuatan yang ternyata belum matang, tentu menjadi mudah untuknya. Tidak selevel, meski nyatanya lebih kuat dari korban pertama, menggunakan _Scarlet Needle_ mungkin menarik. Tapi yang dihadapannya ini ada Lemurian, aset yang sayang sekali jika dibunuh. Dan masalahnya, kenapa semua ini terasa begitu mudah—seharusnya Lemurian tidak lemah, ketika melawan Sage saja Defteros sampai turun tangan, tapi apa karena gadis yang dilawannya ini terlalu belia.

"Hahaha…" suara tawa nyaring Kardia penuh ejekan. "Terlalu muda 1000 tahun bagimu untuk bisa menyentuh ujung rambutku, Bocah!"

"Kardia, jangan bermain-main." Rhadamanthys mengingatkan. Ia yang dari tadi paling tenang, dan tidak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda untuk bergerak.

"Aaarhh… Yuzuriha!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Yuzuriha menghentikan tiap percobaannya untuk menyerang Kardia, apa yang terjadi di pinggir sungai sebelah kanan dari posisinya saat ini—kenapa seakan adiknya itu dalam cengkeraman singa, aura berbahaya seperti taring dan gigi tajam siap menghujam leher menguar dari sosok pemuda yang diperkirakan seumuran dengan adiknya tersebut. "Tokusa!"

Regulus mengunci tubuh Tokusa dengan mudah, ia bahkan tidak terlihat menggunakan tenaga sama sekali. "Defteros, harus aku apakan dia ini?"

Melihatnya, Defteros dalam sekejap sudah berdiri di belakang Yuzuriha. Tidak ada yang menyadari kapan ia berpindah tempat, "Kau, bawa aku teleport ke sisi lain Jamir yang bersebelahan dengan India." ucapannya terdengar dingin, dengan aura mengancam serta taringnya sudah sedikit terlihat di sudut bibir.

"Aku tidak sudi menuruti perintahmu, Brengsek!"

"Regulus," panggil Defteros, "Kau boleh membunuhnya,"

Regulus mengerjapkan mata beningnya, "Tapi dia Lemurian,"

"Bocah itu tidak berguna, bunuh saja." lanjut Defteros.

"Baiklah,"

"JANGAN!" jerit Yuzuriha, "Jangan bunuh adikku. Baiklah… Aku akan membawamu teleport tapi kau harus berjanji untuk melepas adikku."

Tanpa diperintah Regulus sudah melepas cengkeramannya dan mundur satu langkah. Membiarkan Tokusa berlutut di tanah dan mengatur napas yang tersengal, wajahnya berkeringat—tampak sisa-sisa bias ketakutan membayanginya.

"Rhadamanthys, Regulus, kalian lanjutkan. Kardia, ambil jalur lain berseberangan dengan jalur yang aku ambil," ucap Defteros, ia memegang lengan Yuzuriha erat, dan segera menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Cih, ke puncak-puncak salju itu?" gerutu Kardia, sekalipun menggerutu—ia pun langsung menuju sisi yang ditunjuk.

Tinggal dua sosok yang masih berdiri di tempat. Regulus memandang pria jangkung di sebelahnya, lalu berganti menatap Tokusa. Kira-kira, akan dibawa ke puncak Jamir atau ada pilihan lain untuk bocah ini. Namun kemudian tangan Rhadamanthys terkepal, dalam satu ayunan ringan menghantam ulu hati Tokusa—membuat luka parah di sana, bahkan serpihan Surplice yang remuk menusuk perut dan dada. Beberapa kali terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah, Tokusa kejang lalu kehilangan aura kehidupan.

"Oh," Regulus memandang dengan sedikit kasihan, "Aku pikir kita akan memintanya untuk membawa _teleport_ juga."

"Dia tidak akan mampu _teleport _dengan membawa orang lain dalam keadaan seperti tadi, benar apa yang dikatakan Defteros—bocah ini tidak berguna." kata Rhadamanthys, ia mengibaskan tangan membersihkan sisa darah. "Lagi pula, bukankah beberapa dari kita termasuk aku sendiri bisa pergi ke dimensi manapun, lalu muncul kembali di lokasi yang dikehendaki. Defteros juga bisa menyeberangi dimensi, dia tadi hanya bermain-main, mungkin gadis Lemurian itupun sudah terbunuh sekarang."

Regulus tersenyum, tawa cerahnya terdengar sekilas, ia merapat pada Rhadamanthys sebelum sayap Wyvern Sang General ke-4 itu terbentang. Terbang dan semacamnya adalah hal wajar bagi manusia yang sudah mencapai tingkatan seperti mereka, dengan cepat keduanya menyusul Minos dan Albafica. Dari arah udara, sampai waktu yang tepat untuk turun setelah Sang Mawar melumpuhkan sasaran.

.

.

_Kanon Island, Hellenic Republic._

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu, Kanon?"

Di ceruk dalam gunung yang biasa Defteros pakai untuk menyendiri bermandikan lava pijar, kini berdiri Sisyphus—sudah lengkap dengan _Sagittarius Surplice_, ia hanya menggunakan seluruh atribut hitam jika akan terjun ke medan perang. Membuat sosoknya lebih terlihat regal, aura lembutnya digantikan dengan ketegasan yang lebih tajam, sekaligus serasi jika bersanding dengan Sang _President_ yang juga memiliki _Surplice_ sebagai zirah. Dan di sini, bersama pemuda belia yang berjalan pelan-pelan menuju tempat penyimpanan _Scale_—sudah saatnya _Sea Dragon_ tersebut bertemu dengan yang terpilih untuk mamakainya.

"Kau ragu?" lanjut Sisyphus.

Kanon terus melangkah dengan yakin, di sisi _Scale_ tampak kosong—tentu _Gold Cloth_ di sana sudah dikenakan Defteros. "Tidak, Sisyphus-sama. Saya sudah menunggu lama untuk saat seperti ini,"

Seperti sedang mencoba berkomunikasi, Kanon akhirnya menyentuh Scale tersebut untuk mencari ikatan lebih kuat. Darahnya mulai berdesir, dan dari tangan yang terjulur—saat disadari sudah ada metal yang melapisinya, _Scale_ tersebut membungkus seluruh tubuh. Tidak terasa dingin seperti yang dipikirkan atau bahkan terasa sesak, tidak sama sekali. Tapi justru menambah jumlah energi dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Kanon merasa dirinya lebih tangguh dari sebelumnya. Satu-satunya _Scale_ yang berada di Hellenic Republic akhirnya tidak lagi teronggok diam di dalam Gunung.

"Ini… Wow!" seru Kanon terpana, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang melekat pada tubuhnya. "Aku memiliki zirahku sendiri,"

"Apa yang akan kau hadapi nanti bukan simulasi, tapi medan perang yang sebenarnya, Kanon. Kau yakin siap untuk menjalankan misi ini?" kata Sisyphus. Tidak memberikan waktu pada Kanon untuk berputar-putar di tempat mengagumi diri dan _Scale_ yang dikenakan.

"Ya, Sisyphus-sama." jawab Kanon, memperbaiki posisi berdirinya lebih formal dan menghadap pada Sang Sagittarius. "Saya tidak akan mengecewakan Anda dan Aspros-sama."

"Kita kembali ke istana, lalu segera berangkat." tegas Sisyphus, ia berbalik—sayap hitamnya tampak tenang menjuntai.

Di depan benteng kastil, Dégel sudah menunggu sambil membaca buku, sosoknya terbalut _Aquarius Gold Cloth_ membuat aura dingin yang menyelubungi lebih kuat seperti bongkahan es. Berbagi anggukan dengan Sisyphus, tanpa berbasa-basi ketiganya langsung meinggalkan pulau.

.

Misi dengan tujuan baru diputuskan setelah Aspros berhasil mengorek isi kepala Sage, apa yang didapat seakan sejalan dengan yang dipikirkannya—sudah ada dalam prediksinya. Dan akan cukup aman untuk mengirimkan Sang _General kesayangan_ turun membantu menyelesaikan apa yang telah dimulai oleh Defteros dan _General-General_ lain. Untuk menjemput _satu_ yang paling berharga, dan memusnahkan sisanya. Bukannya Aspros terlalu protektif dan tidak menempatkan Sisyphus dalam medan tempur yang belum pasti—tapi karena secara tidak tertulis, sudah rahasia umum bahwa Sisyphus adalah orang nomer dua di Republic. Keamannya juga menjadi prioritas.

Dari Menara Gemini, Aspros mengamati seluruh aktifitas yang tertangkap manik birunya—juga pulau di kejauhan yang berasap putih tipis tidak lepas dari pandangan. Memejamkan mata sejenak, ia memastikan Sisyphus berhasil membawa orang yang dipilih untuk mengenakan _Scale_. Dan kemudian itu memuaskannya saat _General_ yang ditunggu datang.

"Benar, Kanon-lah orangnya." kata Sisyphus, ia hanya menghadap sendirian. Dégel kembali ke kediamannya untuk mempersiapkan buku—entah untuk apa. Dan Kanon ditahan Saga di bawah sana. "_Scale_ itu seperti menunggunya."

"Kanon memang dipersiapkan untuk itu," ucap Aspros, "Kau yakin hanya akan membawa Dégel dan Kanon?" lanjutnya dengan tangan kanan terjulur, membelai pipi Sisyphus.

Sisyphus menganggukan kepalanya, "Itu saja sudah cukup, aku membawa Dégel kalau-kalau ada yang terluka. Dan Kanon, seperti yang kau katakan untuk mengambil sesuatu yang diperlukannya."

Semakin mendekat, jemari Aspros yang tadi menelusuri pipi Sisyphus berpindah ke bagian belakang kepala, menyusup di antara rambut kecoklatan. Ia menarik sosok bersurplice Sagittarius tersebut, dan berbisik tepat di depan telinga, hembusan napas Aspros membuat Sisyphus memejamkan mata, merasakannya baik-baik. Dan apa yang dibisikkan bukan sebuah kata-kata bermakna penting—hanya rangkaian ungkapan-ungkapan pribadi yang membuat Sisyphus menarik sudut bibirnya menyungkinkan senyum dengan kekeh pelan.

"Nanti. Dan kau tidak perlu merayuku, Aspros. Kita sama-sama menginginkan itu," balas Sisyphus.

"Aku tidak merayu, hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." ucap Aspros, tidak ketinggalan tersenyum tipis. "Jangan tutup pikiranmu selama di sana, dan berhati-hatilah." lanjutnya, sambil melepas tangan dari sentuhan di tubuh Sisyphus untuk kini digunakan menyentuh pelipisnya sendiri.

"Aku mengerti," kata Sisyphus, ia membungkuk hormat sekilas sebelum kemudian bergegas untuk berangkat.

Kekhawatiran Aspros sebelumnya, firasat yang seperti menghantui kini sudah mereda. Sekalipun tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan, ia masih mencari kalau-kalau ada celah yang bisa membuktikan kenapa sampai memiliki firasat tidak mengenakkan, dan ia harus memperbaikinya sebelum terlambat. Namun tidak ada yang bermasalah, penyerangan ke Jamir juga terencana. Sekali lagi ia harus menunggu—kali ini mempercayakan semuanya pada Sisyphus. Ia bisa merasakan apa yang akan Sisyphus lihat nantinya, telepati tersambung dengan Sisyphus tidak peduli berapapun jauh jarak yang memisahkan—Ia bahkan tidak mampu melakukan itu dengan adiknya sendiri, tapi berbeda dengan Sisyphus.

Ia memang sudah menyatu dengan Sang _General_, lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

_Jamir, Himalaya._

Kemelut kabut berwarna merah tipis tertangkap mata Shion—berada di kejauhan namun dengan pasti merapat ke Jamir. Ia mengerahkan cosmonya, mencari keberadaan siapapun di luar sana. Terasa samar—namun sengatan energi menyergap, beberapa sosok sangat kuat memang mendekati Jamir dari berbagai arah, bahkan di antara salju di puncak pegunungan. Dan tidak ditemukannya aura Yuzuriha beserta adiknya dan juga Tenma membuatnya semakin khawatir akan apa yang tengah mengancam Jamir. Betahun-tahun tempat ini aman, tidak tersentuh namun agaknya keamanan itu akhirnya terbongkar.

"Hakurei_-sama,"_ seru Shion.

"Aku tahu, mereka mendekat dengan cepat. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk _teleport_ dan memindahkan semua yang ada di sini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain melawan,"

"Tapi siapa mereka?"

"_General_ dari Hellenic Republic, hanya satu alasan mereka bisa sampai disini. El Cid sudah gagal dalam misinya, atau Sage—" Hakurei tidak bisa meneruskan saat memprediksi keadaan adiknya. "Mereka sangat kuat, Shion. Pastikan Mu sudah meninggalkan Jamir saat mereka tiba."

Sekali lagi Shion memandang ke luar, mencari sisi mana yang tidak terjaga—yang tidak mengandung aura berbahaya. Dapat! Ia kemudian memandang pada pria yang duduk bersila di antara patung-patung Buddha, seakan tengah bermeditasi. "Jalur yang biasa kau pakai, Asmita, menuju negaramu, India. Kau yang memiliki kecepatan paling tinggi di sini. Pergilah, bawa Shaka dan Mu. Jangan biarkan mereka merasakan jejakmu,"

Asmita berdiri, menerima bayi yang tengah tertidur itu dalam gendongannya. "Aku tidak yakin ini pilihan yang tepat, Shion. Kekuatanku diperlukan di sini, aku bisa melumpuhkan indra semua penyerang itu sekaligus."

"Kau sangat kuat, Asmita. Justru karena itu kaulah yang aku percaya untuk melindungi Mu, dia adalah Lemurian terakhir yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Yang terakhir dan sangat istimewa." jelas Shion, "Cepat, Asmita! Mereka semakin mendekat, aku tetap berharap ini bukan _selamat tinggal_. Tapi _sampai jumpa_."

Untuk beberapa saat Asmita tidak mengatakan apapun, ia lebih bisa merasakan aura daripada Shion. Dan itu benar, aura-aura di luar sana terlalu besar. Meski tidak yakin jalur yang akan dilalui itu aman—karena terlalu mencurigakan jika dari arah pegunungan salju saja ada yang mendekat, namun tidak dari arah India. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain melewati jalur tersebut—jika perlu ia sendiri akan bertempur. Asmita mengerti benar situasinya, jika Shion yang pergi membawa Mu, para Hellenian itu pasti menyadari dan mengejar.

"_Sampai jumpa,"_ ucap Asmita. Ia merapatkan selimut Mu, dan bergegas menjemput Shaka di lantai bawah.

.

Satu tangkai mawar merah terlempar dan menancap di sebelah tempat Manigoldo duduk. Bukan mawar tersebut salah sasaran, tetapi Manigoldo tepat waktu dalam menghindar. Dan dari seberang jembatan, terlihat kabut tipis kemerahan—membawa muatan kelopak-kelopak mawar tak terhitung jumlahnya. Waspada akan dua siluet di sisi lain, sosok yang tampak mengabur tersembunyi dalam kabut. Hanya seperti bayang-bayang bahwa apa yang di depan sana menampakkan wujud sayap terbentang—mengepak, menerbangkan kabut dan kelopak mawar mendekat ke arah Manigoldo dan tentunya akan terdorong sampai jauh ke Pagoda di belakang.

"Apa ini? Mawar…" desis Manigoldo, saat ia menarik napas—wangi bunga dan kabut kemerahan masuk ke rongga pernapasannya, mencekiknya. "Ugrh! Sial…"

Memahami jika berdiam diri ia bisa mati, Manigoldo mengerahkan kekuatan dan tekniknya—dari arah dalam jurang berdatangan bola-bola seperti gelembung berwarna biru, mendekatinya lalu berputar-putar mengelilingi. Dengan cahaya berpendar yang dikeluarkan kemudian, ia menghentikan pergerakan kabut dan sekaligus kelopak-kelopak mawar.

"Cih! Hanya seperti ini… bukan apa-apa buatku!" ucapnya, "Terbakarlah! _Sekishiki Kiousen!"_

"_Gigantic Flap!"_ suara dari arah depan disertai pusaran angin kencang melahap apapun di depannya.

Api biru beradu dengan hembusan angin cepat, percikan energi berbenturan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memudarkan seluruh kabut dan kelopak mawar. Saat udara menjadi bersih, Manigoldo melihat sosok di seberang yang sama sekali tidak tampak asing, sayap hitam lebar dan rambut perak panjang sialan itu—Griffon yang telah menangkap Sage.

"KAU! Kalian Hellenian yang menangkap Sage!"

"Oh," seru Minos. "Ternyata bukan orang bodoh berzirah kepiting yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Bagus kalau kau tahu kami ini siapa,"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian ada di sini? Sage—apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Sage?!"

"Dia bukan Lemurian…" lanjut Minos, mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang diutarakan dalam nada keras. Ia berbincang sendiri dengan Albafica. "Sebaiknya kita bunuh dengan cepat."

"Aku tahu, dia mungkin penjaga seperti El Cid. Sepertinya cukup kuat," Albafica bergerak menyeberangi jembatan.

Setiap gerakan terlihat anggun, langkah kaki menapak hati-hati dan wajah mendongak angkuh—biasanya, kecantikannya membuat musuh lengah. Namun tanpa sungkan Manigoldo menyongsongnya, tangan terkepal diselimuti aura siap dilancarkan, Sang Cancer tidak peduli wajah di hadapannya sejelita apa, pun tidak peduli apakah di depannya itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu—orang-orang ini telah mencelakai Sage, mereka yang sudah menangkap ayahnya tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup. Dengan membaranya kemarahan, keras ia menghantamkan tangannya.

"Apa—" ucap Manigodo tertahan. Ia tidak main-main dalam menyerang, tinjunya pun bukan asal-asalan. Tapi setangkai mawar hitam yang dipegang dengan sebelah tangan berhasil menghentikannya.

Mawar hitam tersebut menghancurkan apapun yang bersentuhan dengannya, dan tangkai-tangkai mawar lain menyusul menghantam tubuh Manigoldo sampai terlempar jauh ke belakang. Membentur bebatuan, beberapa bagian clothnya mulai retak, pelipisnya meneteskan darah dan tubuhnya babak belur.

Meludahkan darah yang terasa asin di mulutnya, Manigoldo tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama, cahaya-cahaya kebiruan mulai terlihat melintas di sekitarnya lagi, _"Sekishiki Meika—"_

"—_Cosmic Marionettion!"_ sela Minos, ia menghentikan serangan sebelum dilancarkan. "Kami tidak punya waktu. Akan menarik jika bermain denganmu, tapi sayang sekali harus berakhir."

Benang-benang melilit Manigoldo semakin erat—_Cancer Gold Cloth _akhirnya pecah berkeping, lepas dari tubuh pemaikainya. Satu serangan terakhir berupa mawar putih menancap di dada Manigoldo, _Bloody Rose_ menembus jantungnya. Di antara efek serangan Albafica yang membuat mawar putih tersebut memerah menyerap darah—Minos pun menjentikkan jemari, mengakhiri hidup pria Cancer itu dengan memastikan tubuhnya tidak bisa disatukan lagi.

Sekali lagi Albafica mengeluarkan kelopak-kelopak mawar merah. Angin cepat yang diciptakan Minos membuat mawar itu melayang tinggi—kombinasi keduanya di medan tempur memang paling padu dari semua _General_ Hellenic Republic, teknik-teknik jika digabungkan akan semakin mematikan. Kekebalan Minos terhadap racun Albafica pun tidak bisa dijelaskan sampai sekarang—mereka dapat leluasa bertarung di tengah kabut dan taburan mawar beracun. Seperti saat ini keduanya melayang dan dengan kepakan sayap mengarahkan angin bercampur kelopak mawar untuk menghujani Pagoda.

"Manigoldo_-samaaa_!"

Teriakan bocah yang menjadi saksi terbunuhnya Manigoldo terdengar dari sisi tebing terdekat dengan Pagoda, kemudian satu kelopak mawar pertama jatuh di kepalanya.

"Atla," panggil Hakurei, ia melompat cepat dan menggendong bocah itu—pelindung di sekitarnya menangkis mawar-mawar yang mengeluarkan racun. Namun terlambat, Atla sudah menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya, dan tewas seketika. _"Demon Roses?"_

Bersamaan dengan kelopak mawar menyentuh tanah, gemuruh dan denyar cahaya dari arah langit menyambar cepat, meruntuhkan lantai teratas Pagoda. Rhadamanthys dan Regulus sudah bergabung dengan Minos dan Albafica, Kardia menyusul kemudian—mereka berkumpul mengepung Jamir dari arah berbeda—memastikan tidak ada satupun yang lolos keluar. Dengan begitu, membumihanguskan Jamir akan lebih mudah.

Serangan demi serangan membuat energi hitam dan cahaya terang menyilaukan berbenturan disana-sini, reruntuhan pun tidak dapat dihindari. Para General masih sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terbunuh sekaligus tidak membunuh mereka yang Lemurian. Sampai serangan mematikan lebih difokuskan pada pria yang memainkan 6 pasang senjata-senjatanya, dan muridnya yang mengenakan _Dragon Bronze Cloth_. Pada akhirnya sosok yang menyandang nama Dohko tersebut mati tertusuk tombaknya sendiri setelah Minos dan Rhadamanthys menyerang bersamaan. Dan Shiryu menyusul setelah jantungnya dikoyak Regulus.

Albafica yang menghujani tubuh Hakurei dengan tangkai-tangkai mawar, dibantu tusukan kuku Kardia di 14 titik akhirnya berhasil melumpuhkan Sang Pimpinan Jamir. Menempatkan sosok berlumur darah itu di sebelah Kiki yang sudah dibuat pingsan dan dikekang dengan rantai tersegel yang menahan seluruh cosmo, tidak berbeda dengan Shion yang berlutut—seluruh tubuhnya terantai segel.

.

"_Oshishou-sama,"_ suara bocah lima tahun berambut pirang itu terdengar bergetar ketakutan, ia yang semula menoleh ke belakang mengamati puncak Jamir dengan mata birunya sekarang berganti arah. Melihat ke sisi kiri, dibalik pepohonan.

"Ada apa, Shaka?"

"Ada yang mengikuti kita… I—iblis," lanjutnya, definisi yang memang sempurna menggambarkan sosok berkulit tan dengan taring dan rambut kelewat panjang.

Asmita menghentikan langkah cepatnya. Ia menoleh ke sembarang arah, namun tidak merasakan aura apapun di sekitarnya. Tidak ada keberadaan makhluk lain—jiwa manusia tersesat yang perlu disucikan misalnya, ia pun tidak merasakan. Hewan-hewan berada di kejauhan sesekali lewat namun tidak ada yang berjarak terlalu dekat dengan posisinya.

"Di… Di balik pohon itu," Shaka menunjuk, seakan gurunya akan melihat. "Di sebelah sana, tepat arah pukul delapan." lanjutnya.

"Siapapun kau jangan bersembunyi, tunjukkan dirimu."

Dengan langkah pelan, yang bahkan tidak menginjak daun-daun kering Defteros keluar. Ia mengamati sosok berambut pirang tersebut, kecil jika dibandingkan dengan postur kekar tubuhnya, namun tidak terlalu mungil. Akan pas mungkin jika dalam renghukannya—dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa terpikir hal seperti itu.

Masih dengan menekan aura sampai titik terendah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyadari jika ia menyelinap, kakaknya sendiri saja tidak bisa merasakannya. Pengamatan pada pelarian Jamir yang ia kejar kemudian terfokus pada mata yang terpejam, dan fakta sosok itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya yang berdiri menantang seperti ini, ia menyimpulkan bahwa pria tersebut buta. Benarkah pria, karena wajah pengguna zirah Virgo itu tampak lebih lembut, sejenis dengan kecantikan Albafica, namun dalam definisi berbeda.

"Dia memakai zirah Gemini emas, _Oshishou-sama."_ bisik Shaka.

Melihat bocah kecil yang terus mendeskripsikan dirinya itu, Defteros melompat cepat—ia mengeluarkan energi, otomatis membuat keberadaanya diketahui. Sebelum ia berhasil menyentuh Shaka, gerakannya ditangkis.

"Pengguna _Gold Cloth_ memang tidak bisa diremehkan," ucap Defteros, dan dalam percobaan kedua ia bisa meraih Shaka setelah mencoba merebut apapun dalam bundelan putih yang lebih mendapat perhatian Sang Virgo.

"_Oshis—"_

Langkah pertama Defteros membungkam mulut kecil itu, kemudian kembali menghilangkan aura sebelum melompat naik ke atas pohon. Membiarkan tubuh bocah tersebut tergeletak di bawah, dengan luka di leher dan bagian belakang kepala. Panggilan Iblis Gunung Kanon bukan sekedar julukan kosong, sifat tiran mengakar pada keturunan Gemini ada di dirinya juga—ia tidak pernah pandang bulu dalam menghabisi lawan, apapun yang sudah ditargetkan tidak peduli tua renta atau anak-anak, jika itu sudah masuk dalam incarannya, maka semua akan binasa.

"Shaka!" pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Asmita berteriak seperti ini, khawatir. "Shaka," panggilnya sekali lagi, ia memeriksa anak didiknya—dan aura kehidupan yang tersisa sangat tipis, mustahil untuk diselamatkan.

"Sayang sekali, padahal dia cukup berpotensi," ucap Defteros, suaranya menggema dari atas—seperti menyelinap di antara pepohonan.

"Hellenian, kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah." kata Asmita, bukan sekedar memperingatkan, karena cahaya terang mulai menyelimuti dirinya, dan teratai raksasa samar membayang di belakang. "Tujuanmu dengan Jamir tidak akan pernah termaafkan. Tanganmu yang berlumur dosa tidak ada jalan pengampunan.

"Buddha?" desis Defteros, masih menjaga agar suaranya tidak diketahui berpusat di mana. "Kau bukan Lemurian, namun apa yang tersimpan dalam dirimu—kekuatanmu tentu begitu besar. Lalu apakah yang membuatmu meninggalkan arena bertempur di rumahmu sendiri, atau kau membawa sesuatu yang berharga?"

"Kau terlalu lancang dalam mengambil kesimpulan,"

Asmita kembali berdiri, memfokuskan kekuatan untuk mencari keberadaan penyerangnya, dan saat hampir merasakan posisi lawan. Sebuah serangan mengenainya telak, bukannya ia tidak bisa menghindar—ia bisa merasakan dengan pasti arah datangnya pukulan, namun tidak ada pilihan selain menunduk memeluk erat Mu, karena jika kali ini ia menangkis perlindungan terhadap Mu akan mengendur.

Darah mengalir pelan dari sudut bibir Asmita, ia tidak mungkin meletakkan Mu di tanah, tapi jika sambil mengendong Mu seperti ini, jelas ia tidak bisa memakai satupun tekniknya. Sekalipun ia kini merasakan benar cosmo agresif sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya, tidak lagi bersembunyi seperti tadi—menjulang tinggi, dengan badai energi yang menyelimuti bergulung kuat.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Defteros, matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Sang Virgo—wajah yang begitu tenang dan tidak kenal takut sama sekali, meskipun tengah diincar kematian tidak ada kesan gentar. "Namamu wajib kuingat sebelum kematian mendatangimu,"

"Jangan terlalu menyombongkan diri. Apa kau bahkan mengerti seperti apa kematian itu sendiri, dalam dunia gelap penuh siksaan." balas Asmita.

"Aku tahu neraka itu seperti apa, aku hidup di dalamnya."

"Apakah itu hanya sebuah perkiraan, melihatnya berbeda dengan merasakan langsung."

Terpaksa melepaskan Mu dari dalam pelukannya. Asmita lalu duduk bersila, cahaya mulai kembali beserta teratainya. Memakai _Rikudou Rinne_ mungkin tepat. Namun, belum ia menggerakkan tangan—jari telunjuk lentiknya bahkan belum bersatu dengan ibu jari untuk mengerahkan salah satu teknik yang dimiliki—tangis keras Mu sudah pecah terlebih dahulu.

Yang tentu saja merebut perhatian Defteros juga, dalam waktu bersamaan keduanya menyentuh selimut Mu, menariknya—menampakkan wajah dengan tanda Lemurian khas. Tidak ada yang bereaksi, baik Defteros dan Asmita untuk sejenak terpaku memandangi Mu, sampai mata Mu terbuka—menatap Defteros lekat, sesaat kemudian ketiganya seperti terjun dalam pusaran hitam. Mengerjap sekali mereka sudah terdampar di tepi pantai dalam sekejap mata.

"_Teleport,"_ desis Defteros. "Aku paham sekarang, makhluk inilah yang kau lindungi. Lemurian."

Asmita merasakan keadaan sekelilingnya, pasir yang dipijak, suara debur ombak, angin yang berhembus menekan dedaunan dan menggoyangkan ranting-ranting, ada tebing juga di sisi lain. "Tempat ini—"

"Kau menyadarinya?" lanjut Defteros. "Selamat datang di wilayah kesatuan Hellenic Republic. Anak itu sangat pintar—dia melihat mataku sebelum _teleport,_ kemungkianan dia mendapat visualisasi negara ini dan memujudkannya."

"Mu?" panggil Asmita lirih, meraih bayi berambut ungu itu dalam gendongannya lagi. Tujuannya adalah mengamankan Mu sejauh mungkin, tapi kenapa justru anak ini membawanya ke wilayah musuh.

Situasi yang Defteros sendiri akhirnya berdiri diam, aura bertarungnya perlahan turun meski tidak mengurangi kesiagaan. Cosmo yang tadi dikeluarkan pria Virgo tersebut, ia berani mengatakan tingkatannya berbeda dari manusia manapun, intensitas energi saat pria itu duduk bersila cukup membuatnya meremang—sekaligus penasaran untuk melihat seberapa tinggi kemampuannya.

Sampai kemudian Mu kembali menanangis, matanya yang bulat sedikit berair. Lalu ketiganya kembali terdorong melewati pusaran gelap, terkirim ke lereng curam dengan suhu panas. Sisi lain Gunung Kanon, dimana Milo tengah sembunyi-sembunyi memakan apel milik Kardia dibuat kaget karena kemunculan Defteros yang tiba-tiba. Dan dalam sekejap kembali menghilang sampai menapak lagi jauh di dalam hutan. Di ujung tebing curam dimana di bawah sana air mengalir deras. Pulau Crete.

Secara acak Mu memindahkan mereka setiap kali Defteros dan Asmita akan mulai bertarung. Seakan ia sensitif dengan cosmo yang berisi energi perang.

"Kau membawa pulang satu yang paling berharga, Defteros. Lemurian terakhir dengan kemampuan yang sudah terlihat bahkan sejak masih bayi."

Sambutan sebuah suara yang hadir di antara mereka membuat Defteros menoleh, begitupun dengan Asmita yang telah kehilangan Mu dalam digendongnya, ia sedikit memerlukan waktu mencerna kejadian di hidupnya yang semakin memburuk dan memburuk.

"Aspros?" panggil Defteros, "Kau lambat, bawa bocah itu, dan akan aku selesaikan sisanya."

"Telepatimu hilang-muncul, Adikku." balas sang kakak, ia menarik jubahnya sendiri untuk membungkus Mu yang sudah aman dalam pelukannya. Tangis anak itu pun reda, agaknya Mu kembali tertidur. "Saga, bawa ini pulang ke istana." lanjutnya pada pemuda yang mengikutinya dari tadi.

Menerima bayi yang tengah lelap tersebut, Saga mengerti benar jika harus secepatnya pergi. Aura adu cosmo di tempat ini jauh dari level yang bisa diperkirakannya.

"Kalian," ucap Asmita, "Harus mendapatkan balasan atas dosa-dosa yang telah kalian perbuat," kemudian terdengar alunan _OM_ yang membuat refleksi serangan cahaya mengarah ke Aspros. Sempurna dipatahkan Defteros yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan kakaknya. Tanpa kata terucap, _Tenma Kofuku_ menggema. Asmita kembali menyerang.

"_Galaxion Explosion!"_

Dengung _Khan_ melindungi Asmita dari hantaman. Dan pertama kalinya kedua Gemini melihat serangan mereka digagalkan begitu saja, kekuatan individu Aspros dan Defteros sudah cukup tinggi, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan cosmo yang menyelimuti tubuh Virgo itu, akan menjadi kesulitan tersendiri. Tidak akan ada akhirnya jika bertahan seperti ini, pertarungan 1000 hari bisa terjadi. Dengan saling memandang—dua Gemini mengirimkan isyarat, sepakat melakukan hal yang sangat berbahaya.

Tekanan cosmo seperti angin kuat yang membuat rumput dan dedaunan bergolak. Asmita mendongak, menghadap arah energi membara yang masuk dalam kategori mengerikan. Ia kini hanya manangkap keberadaan satu sosok—kemana yang satu lagi, pergi? Tidak, ia tahu bahwa keduanya bergabung menjadi satu. Ia pun bisa merasakan keberadaan Gold Cloth Gemini kosong yang berputar pelan.

"_Galaxion…"_ dua suara perpadu menjadi satu, seperti auman buas yang akan membuat manusia normal kabur ketakukan.

Asmita pun sudah siap, menyadari lawan tidak akan bisa dikalahkan jika ia tidak menggunakan seluruh energi kehidupannya untuk menyerang, mengerahkan semua cosmo yang dimiliki ke titik tertinggi. _"Tenbu…"_

"—_Explosion!_

"—_Hourin!"_

Serangan yang mengenai Asmita membuat tubuh ramping itu lepas dari _Virgo Gold Cloth_, terhempas ke belakang dengan kuat. Agak terasa lambat, selain ia kehilangan seluruh cosmo, luka-luka dalam yang diterima membuat kebas. Dan matanya yang terbuka kemudian melihat seorang pria bersurplice yang begitu gagah, dengan sisi kiri wajah berbeda dengan sebelah kanan. Seumur hidup kali pertama mata butanya dapat difungsikan—justru kesempatan itu untuk menyaksikan sosok-sosok Gemini yang kembali terpisah, salah seorang memutuskan menerima serangannya secara penuh untuk menyelamatkan yang lain.

Pria berkulit tan yang tampak nyalang dengan pandangan mata kosong, tubuhnya mengambang kaku di udara menelan seluruh siksa satu persatu sebelum menuju tidur abadi, kemudian yang mengenakan _Gemini Surplice_ di belakang—keduanya begitu mirip… Cahaya terakhir yang dilihat Asmita, adalah pria bersurplice melindungi yang berkulit tan, entah bagaimana memasuki otak sang kembaran—memutus rangkaian serangan terakhirnya.

_Maaf, Shion… Aku tidak bisa melindungi Mu._

Memejamkan mata. Gelap kembali Asmita rasakan, seperti perulangan saat ia teringat masa kecilnya di Jamir, bersama Shion dalam didikan Hakurei. Sampai ia mendapat Shaka—apa yang terjadi pada Shaka kecilnya? Ia tahu kemana jiwanya akan terbang setelah jasadnya mati, apakah Shaka sudah menunggunya di sana. Ia akan mencarinya nanti. Jika dirinya sudah tidak berada di dunia lagi, ia hanya tinggal menanti datangnya karma pada mereka yang penuh dosa.

Namun ia terus saja merasakan gelap, hanya gelap dan tidak ada apa-apa, mati rasa. Tidak menyadari tubuhnya yang terlempar jauh ke dalam jurang, jatuh ke sungai di bawah.

.

.

Sisyphus memasuki Pagoda Jamir dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ia sampai harus berputar 360 derajat untuk meyakinkan diri. Bukan hanya tumpukan—tapi gunungan _Cloth _dan _Surplice_ ada di depan matanya. Baik yang utuh, hidup, mati, sampai pecahan-pecahan kecil semua berbaur. Jika satu negara memiliki armor dan tenaga manusia bercosmo sejumlah sama dengan seluruh zirah di Jamir—ia bisa memastikan, jaman kekuasaan mutlak seperti Roman Empire akan kembali. Seluruh daratan Eropa akan jatuh pada kuasa satu pemerintahan.

"Kau belum melihat yang di lantai dua dan tiga, Sisyphus." kata Rhadamanthys.

"Aku tidak akan heran lagi, apakah lebih banyak?" tanya Sisyphus sambil melangkah cepat menaiki tangga.

"Bukan jumlahnya, tapi jenisnya."

"Jenis apalagi memangnya, _Steel Cloth?"_

Sisyphus tidak meneruskan ucapannya lagi. Benar, memang bukan lebih banyak dari yang berada di bawah. Ia mendekati apa yang berjajar di lantai dua Pagoda tersebut—seluruh _Scale_ lengkap, kecuali Sea Dragon tentunya. Naik satu lantai lagi, napas Sisyphus seakan tercekat, apakah optiknya memvisualisasi hal yang salah, namun bukankah benar semua yang dilihatnya ini adalah _Kamui_—yang hanya disebut-sebut sebagai legenda, perwujudan yang tidak mungkin turun ke dunia manusia. _God Cloth_ yang dikatakan mitos semata, lalu bagaimana bisa berada di sini, tersimpan di Jamir. Ini bukan lagi sekedar _Hades Surplice_ dan _Poseidon Scale_. Namun armor para dewa yang sesungguhnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin," gumam Sisyphus. "Kekuatan sebesar ini. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa memilikinya. Ternyata benar apa yang diperkirakan _President_, tempat ini _neraka_—dan Lemurian adalah makhluk paling luar biasa yang ada di dunia."

"Keputusan Anda, Sisyphus-sama?" lanjut Rhadamanthys, panggilan kali ini menujukkan bahwa sang _General_ bersurplice Sagittarius tersebut memiliki otoritas tinggi yang harus dipatuhi.

"Bawa Cancer, Aries, dan Libra _Gold Cloth_. Ke-12 _Gold Cloth_ lengkap akan menjadi milik Republic," kata Sisyphus.

"Bagaimana dengan _Scale_, tidak kah sayang jika dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingan Republic?"

"Cukup dengan itu. Sisanya… termasuk _God Cloth_, _President_ akan datang untuk mengubur dan menyegel seluruh tempat ini beserta isinya."

Dalam perjalanan turun, Sisiyphus mengambil _Trident_ yang berada di sebelah _Poseidon Scale_, benda itulah yang dicari Kanon. Sementara Kanon sendiri masih menyusuri semua sisi Jamir bersama Dégel, memastikan semua aman dalam radius yang ditentukan untuk penghancuran lokasi. Ia pun masih harus menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan terhadap tiga Lemurian yang masih hidup.

"Sisyphus," Regulus berjalan menyonsong pamannya, "Kami tidak menemukan bayi sekitar satu tahun, tapi Kanon menemukan seorang bocah terluka parah tak jauh dari sini—tapi sudah agak besar, Dégel merawatnya di sana."

"Bayi itu sudah ditemukan," jelas Sisyphus. "Aspros-sama sudah mendapatkan anak itu, datang bersama Defteros ke Republic."

"Baguslah, jadi mereka tidak penting lagi?" lanjut Regulus, menujuk pada tiga orang Lemurian yang masih terikat.

"Sayangnya, Sisyphus. Yang itu tidak tertolong," kata Kardia, menunjuk pada Hakurei. "Dia terlalu kuat, aku dan Albafica terpaksa bertindak cepat."

"Bukan masalah,"

Membiarkan Lemurian tetap berlutut di tanah, Sisyphus menghampiri Kanon untuk memberikan _Trident_ dan mendekati Dégel kemudian. Melihat bocah kecil berambut pirang di pangkuan pria dingin berkacamata itu, ia bisa merasakan bibit cosmo luar biasa—bukti kenapa bisa bertahan dari luka fisik, dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh poni anak itu, suhu panas terasa di telapak tangannya—demam. Pelan didengarnya bocah itu mengeja sebuah kata dengan suara menggemaskan, _'Oshishou-sama'._

"Kau akan membawanya pulang, Dégel?"

"Ya," Dégel berucap yakin, sekalipun tahu bocah ini kemungkinan sisa penghuni Jamir yang dilawan Defteros. "Ingatannya masih putih, dia bisa dibentuk menjadi prajurit yang tangguh."

"Cosmonya berbeda, yakin kau bisa?"

Dégel tidak bereaksi, namun anak-anak korban perang banyak yang tumbuh menjadi prajurit setia Hellenic Republic, baik dengan campur tangan kekuatan para Gemini atau tidak. Jadi ini pun pasti tidak akan jadi masalah.

Sisyphus kemudian mengangguk, tanda ia menyetujui keinginan Dégel. Dan suara yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam kepalanya membuatnya mengangkat busur, lalu menarik tiga anak panah sekaligus. Membunuh semua Lemurian yang tersisa. Mengakhiri seluruh Jamir beserta eksistensi kehidupan yang pernah ada di sana. Puncak ini akan manjadi tandus, seluruh bangunan akan diratatanahkan—Himalaya kembali menjadi rentetan pegunungan tanpa peradaban.

.

.

_Kanon Island, Hellenic Republic._

Aspros seakan tidak peduli dengan semua prajurit militernya yang menepi sambil berlutut hormat saat ia tiba di pulau ini, ia hanya memperdulikan sang adik yang dirangkulnya—nyaris tidak bisa dirasakan lagi apakah masih hidup atau tidak. Serangan terakhir dari Virgo diterima telak Defteros, ia tahu Defteros tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan keselamatannya, dan jika Defteros tidak menamenginya tadi—dirinya pun pasti akan celaka. Pilihan adiknya untuk menyerap semua serangan lawan, dengan pertimbangan dirinya akan bisa menghentikan semua teknik tersebut—itu benar, namun sayangnya perhitungan kemudian meleset. Teknik lawan lebih mematikan dari perkiraan.

Dan Aiacos yang membuka jalan di depan bahkan sambil berlari untuk secepatnya tiba di kastil, mendorong beberapa penjaga yang akan menggeser pintu untuknya. Ia pilih melakukannya sendiri, pun membuka gerbang besar yang menuju ceruk di dalam gunung dengan dorongan terlalu keras, sampai pintu dari besi terbanting membentur dinding batu.

"Defteros," entah sudah berapa kali Aspros memanggil adiknya. Namun tidak ada respon yang menandakan suaranya didengar. "Lebih dalam, Aiacos. Langsung menuju magma,"

Satu gerbang lagi yang tidak pernah terbuka sebelumnya, kini rantai sebagai pengaman tambahan dipatahkah. Pintu yang sangat berat karena Aiacos bahkan sampai menggunakan kekuatan untuk mendorongnya. Dapat dirasakan panas begitu tinggi menyengat, tempat dimana berisi cairan merah pijar, menciptakan gelombang panas menguap seperti tirai tipis di udara—lava yang mampu menyembuhkan luka serangan cosmo. Tanpa ragu Aspros masuk ke dalamnya, mendudukkan Defteros di sana bersandar pada batu besar. Membiarkan tubuh adiknya terendam.

"Ayolah, Defteros. Kau lebih kuat dari ini… Kau adikku! Defteros!" teriakan frustasinya menggema, Aspros berlutut di dalam cairan bergolak, mencari tanda pada diri adiknya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. "Defteros, beristirahatlah."

Namun apakah ini arti firasat Aspros, apakah sampai disini saja. Adiknya yang selalu bersamanya, adik yang mendukungnya—dan juga mendapat dukungan darinya. Ia tidak akan bisa kehilangan Defteros, bukan karena sebagai seorang General Perang terbaik yang dimiliki Republic, tapi demi Dewa di Olympus sana… Defteros adalah adiknya, keluarganya. Defteros adalah dirinya juga.

-o-o0o-o-

**To be continued…**

-o-o0o-o-

Cliffie.. Cliffie.. Apa yang terjadi dengan Asmita? Dan kapan ini pacarannya kalau Defteros dan Asmita masih rusuh begini. Oke. Suatu saat takdir akan membawa bibit cinta, lalu tumbuh di antara keduanya. #heh

Terima kasih sudah membaca… Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang mengikuti dari chap pertama, serta untuk yang menanti chap selanjutnya. XD


	3. Part III: The Ruled Of Gemini

Matahari terbenam di arah barat membuat warna kemerahan terpantul di air, sinar temaram redupnya menerpa pemuda berpostur tinggi besar yang tampak mengumpulkan ikan-ikan, janggal karena ia mengenakan _Taurus Gold Cloth_. Namun ia tidak mengeluh sama sekali, dan menekuni apa yang dikerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sampai bukan lagi ikan yang didapatnya, tapi tubuh manusia yang mengambang—hanyut, rambut pirang keemasan panjang berkelok-kelok mengikuti arus, wajahnya begitu pucat dengan luka-luka sedikit membiru.

"Ilias_-sama!"_ panggil sang pemuda Taurus, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sosok bangsawan yang terlihat bijaksana tersebut. "Ilias_-sama,_ ada mayat di sungai,"

Mengibaskan mantelnya sekali, Ilias kemudian berjalan menuju tepi sungai dan memeriksa temuan penjaga kediamannya itu. "Dia masih hidup, Hasgard. Bawa ke dalam rumah,"

Rumah yang dimaksud bukanlah sebuah _rumah_, tetapi istana—yang tentu saja lebih kecil dari istana di pusat negara. Ini adalah tempat tinggal salah satu keluarga Bangsawan Hellenic Republic, di pulau Crete. Dengan membopong temuannya, pemuda bernama Hasgard itu masuk ke dalam, melangkah tanpa ragu menyusuri ruang-ruang luas, melewati _ballroom_ yang sering dijadikan tempat pesta dansa terasa jauh karena ia sedikit khawatir dengan nyawa pria berambut pirang ini. Salah seorang pelayan sigap membuka pintu sebuah kamar dan ia pun segera membaringkan sosok itu di tempat tidur.

"Ilias, ada apa? Siapa dia," tanya pria berambut ikal panjang berwarna merah gelap yang bergegas mendekati tempat tidur, semerbak wangi mawar mengikuti tiap langkah dan penampilannya mengicirikan aristokrat sejati. Lalu tangannya cekatan memeriksa sosok yang terbaring bagai mati tersebut, "Dia… Luka-luka ini—"

"Aku sempat merasakan aura pertarungan di hutan selatan siang tadi," ucap Ilias. "Entah siapa pemuda ini, mungkin salah satu korban dari pertempuran itu."

"Tidak penting siapa dia, nyawanya harus segera diselamatkan." balasnya, "Hasgard, panggil Luco untuk kemari secepatnya."

"Baik, Lugonis_-sama."_

-o-o0o-o-

A Defteros and Asmita Fanfiction

(Aspros x Sisyphus – Rhadamanthys x Regulus – Minos x Albafica)

Alternate Time, Alternate Reality, Romance, Angst

**Our Story Sounds Like A Dark Tragedy**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

.

**Part III: The Ruled Of Gemini**

.

Tanah berpijak yang sama, udara yang dihirup pun sama. Demikian dengan rembulan di atas juga dinikmati bersama, keberadaanya untuk memberikan penerangan pada malam gelap. Sinarnya hanya seperti bayang-bayang tipis, kalah terang dari kilau kemerahan puncak Gunung Kanon yang lebih membara daripada biasanya. Sesekali tiap pasang mata para militer yang berada di pulau ini menatap pada puncaknya, sudah beberapa hari gunung tidak stabil. Sedangkan mereka—sekalipun pasukan elit tentu kekuatan yang dimiliki tidak sebesar para _General_—akan jadi masalah jika puncak tersebut meletus dan memuntahkan lahar. Namun, yang mereka cemaskan adalah penyebabnya, pasti ada yang tidak beres di dalam sana.

Terlebih, jika diingat dimana beberapa hari yang lalu Sang President datang membawa tubuh tidak berdaya _General_ Perang mereka. Masih menjadi pertanyaan bagaimana bisa seorang Defteros luluh lantak, terluka parah di sana-sini. Dan mereka sedikit merasa terancam, jika orang paling mengerikan yang pernah mereka kenal seumur hidup saja dikalahkan, sosok seperti apa lawannya—monster seperti apa yang bisa meruntuhkan Gemini?

"Minggir!" seruan kasar Kardia terdengar, "Apa kalian semua kurang kerjaan, sedang apa di tengah jalan seperti ini?"

"Ka—Kardia_-sama,_ Anda baru kembali?" seorang pemuda menggunakan _Bennu_ _Surplice _mundur memberi jalan, demikian juga dengan yang lain. "Gunungnya, Kardia_-sama."_

Bukannya Kardia tidak menyadari, ia sudah merasakan aura-aura tidak beres sejak menginjakkan kaki di pulau tempat tinggalnya. Misinya di Jamir katakan sukses besar, tetapi berita yang didengar saat President datang untuk menyegel Jamir—bisa dikatakan adalah berita duka. Sempat ia berpikir, jika Defteros mati maka dirinya atau Minos jelas akan dipromosikan menjadi _General_ Perang dengan pangkat tertinggi. Sayangnya, apa yang dirasakan sekarang jauh dari dugaan itu, Sang Pawang Gunung Kanon agaknya memang masih hidup.

"Ya, aku tahu." ucap Kardia. "Tidak usah pedulikan gunung itu, kalian kembalilah pada apapun yang kalian kerjakan."

Tidak peduli terhadap jawaban serentak dari seluruh anggota militernya, Kardia sudah berjalan menuju benteng di lereng Gunung, lelehan lava datang dalam volume yang lebih dari biasanya. Bunyi dentum-dentum aneh juga sesekali terdengar. Di antara nyala merah di sana-sini, rambut kuning mencolok memang mudah dikenali sekalipun dari kejauhan. Tapi mungkin lebih karena Milo sedang bertengger di batas pagar tertinggi.

"Kardia!" serunya, sambil melompat turun dengan ringan. Panggilan tanpa _suffix _apapun, bukan berarti ia tidak hormat terhadap mentornya. "Akhirnya kau pulang, di dalam sana mengerikan."

"Huh, kau menunggu kedatanganku?" tanya Kardia, sambil melepas pelindung kepala dan menyerahkannya pada Milo—menyuruh bocah itu untuk membawakan bagian zirah tersebut. "Hahaha… Kau takut dengan aura seperti ini, Bocah?"

"Aku tidak takut!" elak Milo, sambil menggembungkan pipi, sebal dengan suara tawa Kardia yang mengejeknya.

Mengacak rambut Milo sebentar, Kardia meneruskan langkah ke dalam kastil. "Apa Defteros sudah bangun?"

"Aku tidak tahu," ucap Milo. "Sejak Aspros_-sama_ meninggalkan Defteros_-sama_ di dalam sana gerbang itu tidak pernah terbuka, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya lagi pula."

"Kembalilah ke kamar, lindungi dirimu juga—kalau-kalau lava menembus masuk."

"Apakah gunung ini akan meletus?"

Kardia tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah gerbang menuju ceruk, jika tidak dihentikan apapun yang di dalam sana, kekhawatiran Milo bisa saja terwujud. Sebenarnya kenapa justru ia yang repot-repot kembali, sementara semua _General_ masih begitu sibuk di istana. Mengutus Saga untuk menghentikan erupsi saja itu sudah cukup, bocah itu jelas mampu. Tapi katakan ia khawatir terhadap anak didiknya—yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah diakui kalau ia sedang mencemaskan Milo. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada kemampuan Milo—bagi Milo pun lava seperti mainan sehari-hari. Namun sudah beberapa hari ia tidak pulang, setidaknya ia harus yakin Milo tidak kehilangan berat badan karena lupa makan.

Tolong, ia bukan ibunya. Seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkan hal semacam ini.

Lebih dari itu, inilah yang lebih menghawatirkan. Defteros memang sudah bangun, mengambang di atas kolam, melayang dengan lava ikut naik memutari tubuhnya—seperti cincin menyala dengan bentuk tidak stabil serta meleleh-leleh. Energi yang dihasilkan membuat magma terseret keluar, meluber kemana-mana. Kemudian pandangan ganas Defteros terarah ke gerbang masuk yang baru saja didorong Kardia, ekspresi buas dengan taring menonjol tampak lebih panjang dari biasanya, pun matanya menggelap. Rambut birunya melambai ke sembarang arah seperti mencambuk-cambuk udara dengan keras, begitupun dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

"Sudah cukup, Defteros. Kekuatanmu lebih dari sekedar pulih, kau meluapkan semuanya. Sadarilah efeknya,"

Hanya geraman yang membuat tengkuk meremang sebagai balasan dari perkataan Kardia. Defteros seakan tidak puas sebelum mengosongi persediaan magma di perut bumi, benaknya belum sepenuhnya memikirkan efek luapan cosmo yang membara. Otaknya masih merekonstruksi seluruh pertarungan terakhir yang dialami, mencari letak kelemahan, dan memilah-milah berbagai kemungkinan bagaimana cara tercepat untuk mematahkan serangan Virgo. Jika itu tidak ia temukan, tidak ada gunanya lagi ia menjadi _General _Perang.

Dan saat memorinya semakin memunculkan replika optik, seperti bayang-bayang kecil sesosok pria berambut pirang keemasan lurus, muncul gelitik asing yang kemudian berubah cepat menjadi rasa pukulan kuat yang menghantam dada—sesak, nyeri menusuk bukan tidak terima karena dirinya telah dikalahkan, tapi karena sosok Virgo itu… Lalu terasa satu pukulan lagi menghujam, namun kali ini membentur rahang. Sampai membuatnya terhuyung dan terdorong ke tepi kolam.

"Ck," desis Kardia. "Sadar, Bodoh!"

"Heh! Brengsek, apa yang kau—" umpat Defteros, mengepalkan tangan ingin membalas memukul Kardia. Karena sakit yang dirasakan tersebut ternyata ulah sahabatnya sendiri. Namun niatnya gagal saat ia sempurna membuka mata, dan menyadari banjir lava yang tidak wajar. "Sial! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, tidak ada yang terjadi," sindir Kardia dengan nada sarkastik. "Kau hanya hampir menghancurkan gunung tercintamu, dan memanggang seluruh anak buah dengan hujan lava."

"Sial!" umpat Defteros sekali lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih cepat?"

"Menurutmu aku pembantumu yang menungguimu disini?" selak Kardia, "Makanya cari pacar, yang bisa mengurusmu jika keadaan seperti ini terjadi lagi." lanjutnya, agak tidak nyambung.

Defteros mendengus kesal. Pacar katanya? Belum ada satupun perempuan atau laki-laki yang bisa memuaskannya dan sesuai seleranya selama ini. Mengacuhkan Kardia, ia kembali masuk ke tengah kolam lava, memejamkan mata dan mulai mengatur pernapasan untuk menetralkan seluruh kemelut panas yang membuat gunung bergolak. Berangsur-angsur semua tampak kembali seperti biasa, jumlah lava yang keluar pun dalam batas normal.

"Dasar tidak jelas," ucap Kardia pelan, "Kalau nyawamu sudah utuh, bergabunglah di istana. Banyak pekerjaan, terlebih jumlah kita hanya 7 sekarang."

Defteros enggan menjawab, sudah pasti ia akan segera kembali bertugas. Dan di tengah konsentrasinya untuk menjinakkan Gunung Kanon sampai ke level yang sangat aman, ia kembali teringat tentang rupa sang pemuda Virgo—kuat, _cantik,_ dan mata terpejam itu susah diusir dari memorinya. Lalu apakah sekarang pemuda itu masih hidup, atau sudah hilang ditelan rimba pulau Crete. Ia kemudian penasaran.

.

.

Lugonis membuka jendela besar di kamar yang ditempati pemuda yang ditemukan Hasgard tempo hari, membiarkan sinar mentari pagi menyapa. Sinar yang tentu tidak bisa dinikmati oleh sosok yang terbaring di ranjang. Luco sudah memeriksa semuanya, namun hanya gelengan kepala yang diberikan. Jika setingkat Luco saja tidak bisa menyembuhkan, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan pemuda ini. Terlebih sampai sekarang belum ada tanda pemuda berambut pirang tersebut akan bangun, hanya dada yang turun naik dengan pelan tanda satu-satunya bahwa sosok itu memang masih hidup.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin?" ucap Lugonis, seperti pernyataan namun mengandung nada tanya.

Luco mengangguk, ia baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar membawa handuk bersih dengan satu wadah air hangat. Kemudian membersihkan wajah, lengan, dan dada sang pemuda, juga mengganti perban memastikan luka luarnya tidak memburuk. "Jika bukan pengguna cosmo, dengan luka separah ini dia pasti sudah mati. Tapi… Sayang seluruh aliran cosmo miliknya sudah terputus, itulah kenapa proses kesembuhannya menjadi lama. Entah teknik apa yang digunakan sampai membuatnya seperti ini,"

"Dia salah satu penjaga Lemurian, dan hampir membunuh Defteros." suara Ilias terdengar, bersamaan dengan sosoknya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati pasangan hidupnya dan adik iparnya itu. "Aku baru mendengar para _General_ berhasil menemukan Lemurian dan mereka melakukan penyerangan ke Himalaya, bahkan pertarungan kedua Gemini sampai ke pulau ini."

"Apa anak-anak baik-baik saja?" Lugonis melanjutkan bertanya, dan puas setelah Ilias mengangguk. "Jika pemuda ini bisa melukai Defteros, berbahaya sekali dia…"

"Semula, jika kekuatan dan cosmonya begitu tinggi itu mungkin benar," lanjut Luco. "Tapi seperti yang aku katakan tadi, dia tidak lagi bisa menggunakan cosmo sekarang,"

"Entah bagaimana rasanya, pasti kosong sekali," kata Lugonis, "Apa sebaiknya kita hubungi istana?"

"Tidak saat ini, Lugonis." Ilias berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur, menyibak poni pirang pemuda di sana dengan pelan. Seperti tidak tega, terlebih ia tahu pemuda ini pastinya bukan kriminal—hanya membela tempat tinggalnya dan itu wajar. Namun Republic perlu memperkuat diri, menujukkan otoritas untuk tidak lagi jatuh pada penjajahan semacam Ottoman Empire, ia pun kemudian tidak bisa menyalahkan Republic. "Setidaknya biarkan dia sadar dan pulih dahulu,"

"Jika mereka mencarinya, atau anak-anak pulang. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan keberadaannya,"

"Ya, tentu saja,"

Setelah membenarkan selimut, Illias merangkul Lugonis untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut. Luco mengikuti kemudian, dan bunyi pintu tertutup pelan seperti penanda bagi sosok yang terbaring—ia memberikan reaksi sekalipun matanya masih tertutup rapat. Tangan yang sedikit memar bergerak pasti, mengepal erat—ia mendengar semua tentang apa yang dibicarakan tadi. Kekuatan, cosmo, apa yang dikatatakan orang bernama Luco tersebut adalah benar. Semua lenyap dari raganya, ia tidak bisa merasakannya lagi. Untuk melihat sekitarnya pun harus seperti meraba-raba, jika dulu ia dapat merasakan keadaan di sekeliling dengan mengandalkan aura, kini semua tampak tipis, ada tirai tebal yang menutup caranya menyaksikan dunia.

"Defteros," bibirnya mengeja satu nama, bisu tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah suara. Itulah nama yang didengarnya tadi, orang yang hampir dibunuhnya—Gemini yang sempat ia lihat wujud rupanya. Iblis yang telah mengambil banyak hal dari bagian kehidupan yang tidak ingin ia jabarkan. Andai kekuatannya masih ada, akan ia gambarkan seluruh dosa tersebut pada orang itu. Perlahan ia menenangkan seluruh pikiran, masuk dalam mode meditasi dan mengingat baik-baik jenis suara termasuk aura orang tersebut. "Defteros," ulangnya sekali lagi.

.

"Defteros,"

Aspros berdiri tergesa dari duduknya, menghentikan seluruh pembicaraan penting yang tengah terjadi. Pun ia tidak peduli dengan para General lain dan juga beberapa petinggi. Semalam ia sudah mendengar dari Kardia jika Defteros telah sembuh total seperti sedia kala, ia menyesali waktunya yang habis untuk mengurus masalah Republic sampai tidak sempat mengecek sendiri keadaan adiknya tersebut. Dan melihat Defteros akhirnya muncul, kembali menjalankan tugas seperti biasa tentu rasa lega tampak membuncah—ia memeluk adiknya itu sedikit lebih erat kali ini.

"Aspros, ayolah… Aku masih hidup, tidak usah berlebihan." ucap Defteros, meskipun begitu sebelah tangannya bergerak ke atas, menepuk punggung kakaknya sekali. Kadang ia kesal sendiri, usia mereka sudah mencapai kepala tiga, bukan lagi bocah ingusan 8 tahun—ia bahkan lupa saat masa kecil dulu Aspros selalu berorasi untuk menjaganya.

"Jangan lagi-lagi berbuat seperti itu,"

"Aspros_-sama,"_ Defteros berucap dengan intonasi sesabar mungkin, ditambah sikap yang bukan lagi seperti adik pada kakaknya. "Anda adalah President dari Republic ini, sudah kewajiban saya untuk melindungi keselamatan Anda."

Aspros menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mengacuhkan Sisyphus yang tersenyum sambil menunduk menyusun berkas-berkas. Semua sudah maklum, kalau dua kakak-beradik Gemini memang saling perhatian—kadang sedikit berlebihan. Terbukti dari suasana hati Aspros beberapa hari belakangan ini, sejak Defteros terkapar para General memilih jarak aman dari Sang President, serta sebisa mungkin menjaga setiap tutur dalam laporan rutin agar tidak ada kata yang membuat pimpinan mereka murka. Serusuh Kardia pun harus pilih-pilih dalam menggunakan bahasa formal sehormat yang ia bisa.

"Apakah semua hal-hal tentang Jamir sudah dibereskan?" lanjut Defteros, ia tidak mau ketinggalan apapun selama absen memulihkan diri kemarin.

Sisyphus menyerahkan lembar-lembar laporan pada Defteros, "Tidak ada yang tersisa, hanya Mu dan Shaka, keduanya pun sudah di Republic. Data _Cloth_ juga _Surplice _dan _Scale_ yang kita ambil semua sudah tercatat di sana."

"Mu? Shaka?" tanya Defteros, "Siapa?"

"Mu, Lemurian terakhir yang kau bawa." jelas Sisyphus, ia mendapat nama itu dari bocah yang diurus Dégel. "Dan Shaka—apa kau sempat membunuh bocah sekitar 5 tahun?"

Defteros tampak mengingat-ingat, benar Virgo itu beberapa kali memanggil-manggil nama _Mu_ dan juga pernah berteriak menyebut _Shaka._ "Oh, bocah berisik itu. Sepertinya aku sudah membunuhnya,"

"Dia belum mati, sekarang dalam pengawasan Dégel,"

Mengangkat pundak tidak peduli, Defteros kemudian meneliti lembar-lembar dokumen yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara _General_ lain pun sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, Albafica sedang berdiri di depan peta yang terbentang di meja, Minos melingkari beberapa wilayah yang merupakan pulau-pulau kesatuan Republic, Regulus berbicara di sana menunjuk satu lokasi—sepertinya untuk menempatkan para militer di tempat tersebut. Pekerjaan mereka sekalipun sudah meruntuhkan Jamir bukan berarti selesai, memastikan Negara aman dari kemungkinan serangan negara lain adalah tugas sehari-hari, atau mendahului menyerang jika ada tanda pergerakan yang berniat menginvasi.

Pemerintahan berada di bawah pimpinan Gemini memiliki hukum-hukum mutlak. Begitupun dengan hukum tersebut yang terus diperbarui dan dikembangkan. Rhadamanthys yang menyusun hal itu beberapa kali melaporkan perbaikan untuk jenis hukum mati.

Namun suara-suara bersahutan dalam ruangan tidak menggoyahkan Defteros yang tenggelam dalam dokumennya—berhenti tepat di lembar kertas yang menunjukkan data zirah Virgo. Zirah itu sudah jatuh ke Republic rupanya, oh, benar ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun setelah serangan Virgo mengenainya. Mata, telinga, hidung, semua indra tidak bisa difungsikan saat itu. Sebuah teknik mematikan yang tidak bercela, ia pun masih meragukan dirinya—bisakah keluar dari jerat jika terkena serangan lagi.

"Mengenai hukum untuk para tawanan perang, tentang Sage di penjara—apa dia akan tetap dibiarkan begitu saja mengingat seluruh Lemurian tidak ada lagi yang dibiarkan hidup kecuali Mu?" tanya Rhadamanthys.

"Kalau untuk Sage," ucap Aspros, "Aku sudah mengendalikannya, dia masih diperlukan untuk memperbaiki semua _Cloth_ dan _Surplice_. Tinggal menerapkan hukum yang tadi kita bahas untuk tahanan lain."

Rhadamanthys mengangguk, lalu melipat gulungan kertas berwarna coklat yang tadi ia kemukakan. Kemudian terpikir satu hal, "Pertarungan Anda dan Defteros, Aspros_-sama_. Orang yang Anda lawan, seharusnya masuk dalam tawanan perang yang harus dihukum mati, bukan?"

"Ya, belum ada yang menyisir pulau Crete. Sekalipun aku ragu orang itu bisa bertahan hidup, tapi selama belum ada mayatnya kita tidak bisa membiarkannya," lanjut Aspros. "Regulus, setelah ini kau bawa orang-orangmu untuk mencari ke sana."

"Aspros_-sama_," sela Defteros. "Jika Anda tidak keberatan, saya sendiri yang akan mencari orang itu. Mengingat sayalah yang seharusnya bertanggungjawab untuk menyelesaikan misi tersebut."

Bukannya Aspros ingin melarang, tapi kemudian memang terasa lebih bijak jika Defteros sendiri yang mengambil pencarian itu, sekalipun Regulus lebih mengenal pulau Crete—tempat tinggal keluarganya, dan disanalah pemuda ini dibesarkan. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan akhirnya Aspros pun memberikan ijin kepada Defteros, kalau-kalau sosok Virgo tersebut masih hidup, kali ini Defteros pasti mampu melawan dan menang.

"Sebelum itu, untuk kekosongan General Pertahanan. Posisi General ke-8 harus segera mendapat pengganti," Sisyphus mengutarakan permasalahan selanjutnya.

"Bukankah tinggal memilih beberapa kandidat lalu memutuskan satu yang paling mampu mengemban tugas tersebut," lanjut Kardia.

"Mencari kandidat yang memenuhi segala syarat tidak mudah. Misalnya, Hasgard. Dia memang mampu, tapi tugasnya di Crete juga penting." jelas Aspros. "Memang tidak ada salahnya memanggilnya, Defteros, saat kau ke Crete sempatkan menemui Ilias, sampaikah hal ini padanya. Jika dia setuju, Hasgard akan kita tarik kembali ke istana."

Defteros mengangguk, "Baik, Aspros_-sama."_

"Tapi jika Hasgard menolak," ucap Sisyphus, ia menarik selembar kertas—profile pengguna _Garuda Surplice _tercatat lengkap. "Aiacos merupakan kandidat yang juga memenuhi syarat."

"Itu benar,"

Masih ada beberapa hal lain yang menjadi agenda penting untuk dilaporkan pada President. Sampai waktu berlalu cepat, dan seluruh _General_ kembali ke kediaman masing-masing, termasuk kembali ke Pulau Kanon bagi yang tinggal di sana. Namun Defteros seperti merasakaan kesenangan aneh saat menuju Crete, ada aura menarik juga kesan penasaran untuk mendatangi lokasi pertarungannya waktu itu, kemudian mencari jejak-jejak yang menandakan keberadaan Sang Virgo. Dan itu bahkan membuatnya pergi seorang diri tanpa membawa pasukan sama sekali.

.

"Kau sudah bangun, bukan?" tanya Luco, ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Kenapa tidak membuka matamu?"

Tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, Luco melanjutkan kegiatan melepas perban yang melilit di lengan pasiennya, ia harus menambahkan ramuan obat pada luka luar berupa sayatan panjang di sana. Bukannya tidak ingin menjawab, namun sang pemuda masih berkonsentrasi mengenali aura sosok di sebelahnya, sangat tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat—suara memang bisa ia dengar dengan pasti, dari suara itu pula ia bisa menebak dimana posisi orang tersebut. Tapi keahliannya yang lain benar-benar nyaris mati fungsi.

"Siapa namamu?" lanjut Luco, seakan tidak menyerah untuk mengajak berbincang. "Jangan berprasangka padaku, namaku Luco. Penyembuh—sudah tugasku menyembuhkan siapapun yang butuh pertolongan tanpa kecuali, tidak memihak apakah itu lawan atau bukan. Semua yang terluka atau sakit, selama aku mampu jelas aku akan membantu kesembuhan itu."

"Asmita," ucapnya, kata pertama setelah berhari-hari terbaring dengan raga yang masih tidak bisa digerakkan. "Itu namaku… Dan aku memang tidak pernah membuka mata,"

"Asmita," ulang Luco. "Tidak menggunakan indra penglihatan, seorang ahli cosmo dalam mengenali aura, kalau begitu?"

"Karena aku memang buta," jawab Asmita, suaranya meluncur ringan.

Luco sedikit terkejut, beberapa detik keheningan habis untuk mengamati pemuda bernama Asmita tersebut. "Maaf… Kau buta?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyesali keadaanku, meski sekarang aku kehilangan cosmo pun—"

Tidak melanjutkan, Asmita terusik dengan sebuah cosmo panas membara. Seharusnya ia tidak bisa melihat cosmo sedasyat ini lagi—terlebih dari jarak yang masih jauh, dan aura itu sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Benar, hanya satu cosmo yang dapat dirasakannya, ia masih tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Luco dengan jelas, tidak dengan semua orang yang ada di tempat ini. Pun binatang di luar sana ia sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan. Berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring, hanya kemudian ia mendesis lirih menahan sakit.

"Aku tidak akan bangun jika jadi kau," Luco menahan pundak Asmita, dan menyuruhnya kembali berbaring, "Beberapa tulang rusukmu patah, dan luka dalam yang juga tidak ringan. Bertahanlah dulu, jika tidak kau bisa mengalami pendarahan dalam lagi."

Menyadari apa yang dikatakan Luco ada benarnya, Asmita tidak lagi mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia terus merasakan cosmo membara tersebut, apakah karena terlalu besar sampai ia yang kini _buta _seakan tersengat efeknya. Namun semakin aura tersebut mendekat, ia baru mengetahui dengan pasti—cosmo Gemini. Ia tidak heran orang itu akhirnya muncul jika mengingat terakhir kali Mu membawanya ke sarang lawan, ia berada di wilayah Hellenic Republic adalah jawaban pasti. Hanya saja, ia percaya _Tenbu Hourin_ miliknya sangat kuat terlebih dari pengorbanan cosmo yang dihabiskan. Dan jika sosok Gemini yang memiliki nama Defteros itu masih bercosmo luar biasa besar—ia ternyata tertandingi.

"Sekalipun cosmomu tidak bisa digunakan, upayakan berkonsentrasi untuk kesembuhanmu," lanjut Luco sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Di luar, Luco hanya melihat dari jendela bahwa Lugonis tengah menerima tamu—salah seorang _General_ Hellenic Republic kalau dari seragam dan coat hitam yang melekat, dan jelas dikenali sebagai adik Sang President jika melihat rupa dan rambut panjang itu. Ia kemudian berjalan menyeberangi ruang-ruang luas untuk menuju taman di mana kakaknya menanam berbagai tanaman obat. Awalnya ia agak heran melihat tidak hanya mawar yang digeluti kakak jelitanya tersebut.

"Luco,"

Panggilan dari Defteros dibalas Luco dengan anggukan. Pun Defteros tidak ingin menambahkan pertanyaan sedang apa Luco di sini, karena biasanya orang itu lebih sering berkelana entah kemana daripada diam di rumah kakaknya.

"Luco," berganti Lugonis yang ikut memanggil, "Apakah orang itu sudah sadar?"

"Namanya Asmita," ucap Luco, "Ya, tadi sudah bangun,"

Masih mempertahankan ketidakingintahuannya, karena menurut Defteros apapun yang dibicarakan oleh kakak-adik yang sama-sama menawan seakan usia tidak mengikis keindahan rupa tersebut bukanlah urusannya. Defteros tanpa kata kemudian mengikuti Lugonis—untuk menemui Ilias, karena itulah tujuannya. Ia ingin mendahulukan membahas rencana yang akan ditawarkan kepada Hasgard sebelum mencari keberadaan Virgo.

"Aku rasa ada yang perlu aku tunjukkan padamu, Defteros," ucap Lugonis, membuka pembicaraan sebelum sampai bagian belakang istana Crete di mana Ilias menghabiskan waktu. "Apakah urusanmu dengan Ilias mendesak?"

"Tergantung dengan apa yang akan Anda sampaikan," balas Defteros.

"Kau bertarung dengan seseorang beberapa hari yang lalu, benar?"

"Ya, dan bisa dikatakan aku sudah terbunuh di pertarungan itu."

Lugonis berhenti di depan sebuah pintu, bukan ruangan yang akan dituju seperti rencana. Namun karena ingin menunjukkan apa yang ada di dalam pada Defteros. "Itu kah orang yang kau lawan?"

Tidak ingin tergesa Defteros melangkah masuk, ucapan Lugonis membuat darahnya naik ke kepala. Ada debar tidak sabar, orang yang ia lawan—Sang Virgo, dengan rambut pirang itu, wajah yang barusan berkelebat di benaknya ternyata sama persis dengan sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Ia belum mulai mencari namun pemuda itu sudah terpampang di depan mata. Sekalipun telinganya mendengar Lugonis menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda ini, pandangan mata Defteros tidak bisa berpindah ke arah lain, jika benar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang bangsawan, kenapa seraut wajah di sana masih terlihat tenang.

"Asmita," Lugonis mencoba memanggil, memastikan apa nama yang diberitahukan oleh Luco adalah benar.

Asmita tidak memberikan jawaban, darahnya semakin mendidih merasakan cosmo Defteros yang begitu dekat. Tangan di bawah selimut terkepal dari tadi, namun kemudian ia sadar posisinya—pun tidak bisa melawan, tidak bisa melancarkan teknik yang bisa mengirim Defteros ke ilusi tiang gantungan dengan alas neraka. Pilihannya adalah memasrahkan diri dengan tenang, berpasrah pada Budhha—bukan pada manusia-manusia ini. Jika mungkin sebentar lagi Defteros akan menuntaskan apa yang beberapa hari lalu belum terselesaikan. Membunuhnya. Maka ia anggap itupun sudah jalan hidupnya.

"Asmita?" Defteros melihat Lugonis, "Itukah namanya?"

"Kenapa masih mengulur waktu… Defteros,"

Menoleh cepat, Defteros tentu pernah mendengar suara itu—namun saat digunakan untuk menyebut namanya adalah hal lain lagi—seperti bunyi lonceng tetapi teduh merasuk indra pendengarannya. Tanpa sadar ia mendekat dan duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur, ada banyak rangkaian kata yang ingin ia ucapkan, puluhan pertanyaan saling tumpang tindih ingin diutarakan. Namun yang ia lalukan hanya terpaku diam memandang wajah di sana. Praktis cosmo membaranya seperti diluluhkan, bukan karena tidak perlu mengeluarkannya sebab Asmita yang sekarang hanya selayak manusia biasa—tapi rasa tentram aneh masuk ke dalam tubuh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Asmita, menoleh pada sisi dimana Defteros duduk. Ia pun merasakan suasana cosmo Gemini yang berubah, sekalipun baginya itu tidak penting.

Masih tenggelam dalam sensasi asingnya. Defteros tidak begitu memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling, dan saat tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh Asmita—Sang Virgo berjengit, tidak mau tangan yang mencabut nyawa Shaka itu mendekatinya. Reaksi penolakan kecil, terasa besar pada Defteros, tekanan seperti ilusi tidak nyata membuat tangannya berhenti di udara. Atau memang amarah kebencian sang Virgo padanya ternyata begitu banyak.

"…teros. Defteros," Lugonis berusaha memanggil General yang entah seperti tidak lagi menapak di bumi. "Defteros,"

"Defteros,"

Dan panggilan lain serta tepukan pada pundak membuat Defteros sadar, agak malu saat menyadari ayah dari Regulus sendiri yang menyapanya. "Ilias_-sama,"_

Ilias tersenyum, entah menyimpulkan apa. "Sepertinya ada yang sangat menarik perhatianmu di sini," tidak menunggu Defteros menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Mari ke ruanganku, Defteros. Dan namamu Asmita, benar? Beristirahatlah, aku pastkan kau aman di kediamanku."

.

Sekalipun sudah berada dalam pembicaraan penting bersama Ilias, begitupun Hasgard yang juga sudah dipanggil. Defteros bahkan perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk menguasai diri dan menuntaskan urusan dengan Sang Bangsawan. Sampai kemudian Hasgard memberikan jawabannya, dan meninggalkan ruangan. Pikiran Defteros kembali kacau.

"Ilias_-sama,"_ ucap Defteros, terlihat bimbang dengan apa yang akan diucapkan. "Bisakah saya meminta tolong,"

"Katakan saja,"

"Republic jelas memburu Asmita, hukum tahanan perang akan menjeratnya. Terlebih dia berurusan langsung dalam tindakan menyerang President, jika Aspros mengetahui dia masih hidup—"

Ilias bersandar pada kursi hitamnya dengan menatap tajam pada Defteros, "Sebenarnya aku tidak paham apa maksudmu,"

"Dia tidak boleh mati,"

"Defteros, jika ini sudah mengarah pada urusan pribadi. Kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri,"

Defteros menggeleng pelan, tidak bisa menentukan niatnya terhadap Asmita disebut apa. Tapi melihat sosok itu, terlebih dengan kebutaan, masih ditambah kehilangan cosmo—serta kehilangan seluruh keluarga. Sekalipun sedang terbaring terluka parah, betapa tegarnya Asmita. Dan muncul pertanyaan apakah menjajah Jamir adalah sebuah kesalahan? Ia bukan orang yang sentimen—ia keras, sinis, dan darah kekejaman mengalir padanya. Demi kekuatan Republic lah ia berjuang. Iblis mungkin mengakar dalam dirinya, tapi Gemini selalu memiliki sisi kebaikan juga. Rasanya tidak pantas, tapi salahkah jika ia memiliki sisi itu untuk Asmita?

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu," Ilias melanjutkan. "Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menahan Asmita di sini dan tidak melaporkan keberadaanya pada kakakmu, tapi jika ada yang datang untuk membawanya ke penjara di Republic. Aku tidak akan mencegah,"

"Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Ilias-sama." kata Defteros.

Ilias mengangguk, tidak perlu memikirkan apa mau para Gemini yang terkadang sulit untuk dipahami dan tidak bisa dihentikan jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, saya permisi."

Selebihnya akan menjadi urusan Defteros untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengendus jejak Asmita. Dan ia bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian lain untuk pemuda itu sampai sembuh, jika seluruh wilayah negara ini berada dalam satu peraturan Gemini, tidak lain adalah di bawah bayangannya juga. Namun jelas bukan di istana Crete, karena bersembunyi di sini seperti berdiri di balik tumpukan piramida kartu yang mudah runtuh terkena angin.

Melewati depan kamar Asmita, Defteros menyempatkan menengok sekali lagi. Ia membuka pintunya pelan, tidak ada perubahan dari posisi Asmita, masih terbaring—entah sedang tidur atau sebenarnya terjaga tidak bisa diidentifikasi. Mungkin berdiam di sini memandangi wajah Asmita bisa dijadikan hobi baru oleh Defteros, karena Lugonis dan Luco yang lewat sambil membawa setumpuk bunga pun melihatnya dengan heran. Namun, seperti menyadari keberadaannya dengan pasti, Asmita tiba-tiba menoleh. Dan debar halus muncul dalam dada Defteros—pertama kalinya ia merasakan jenis desir seperti ini.

Sebuah rasa tumbuh dengan lancang dan terasa posesif. Dorongan yang ingin membawa Asmita jauh dari jaungkauan Republic telah ia temukan alasannya.

.

.

Pemandangan dimana terlihat Aspros dan Sisyphus berduaan di sekitar istana bukan lagi hal asing. Atau keduanya berkuda dan memanah bersama juga tidak ada yang heran, sekalipun mereka bercanda berbagi tawa—penjaga tidak akan menoleh dan tetap pada pekerjaannya. Mereka tidak mempunyai Ibu Negara, tapi mempunyai sosok Sisyphus yang lebih dari sekedar General namun juga vital dalam badan pemerintahan Republic, dan jika ada suasana romantis di antara Sang President dengan sosok ini, semua sudah memaklumi.

Tapi kemudian saat keduanya bercengkerama bersama sambil menggendong bayi—Sisyphus tepatnya yang begitu luwes dalam menimang anak tersebut, setiap mata yang kebetulan di sekitar posisi sang President menahan rasa ingin tahu. Mulai dari pertanyaan apakah salah satu dari kedua sosok itu ada yang diam-diam memiliki istri dan memberikan keturunan, sampai dugaan mengadopsi anak pun muncul. Bisik semakin ramai saat ada yang melihat rambut ungu si bayi, kemudian dikait-kaitkan dengan gadis-gadis di istana yang memiliki rambut sewarna—namun dugaan cepat patah karena tidak ada tanda kehamilan dari para gadis tersebut.

Seakan menulikan diri dari bibir-bibir lancang—karena memang seperti itulah tabiat manusia, sekalipun President-nya sendiri masih juga sebagai bahan pergunjingan. Keduanya memilih bersantai menikmati waktu dengan _putra angkat_ yang tetap diberi nama Mu.

"Cobalah untuk mengendongnya, Aspros_-sama."_ ucap Sisyphus. "Dia semakin jarang menangis. Ah, dia menggapai padamu… Mu, Mu kau ingin ikut _ayah_?"

"Sisyphus, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak, dan jangan menyebutku dengan panggilan '_ayah'_."

"Biasakanlah,"

"Ingat terakhir kali aku mengendongnya, tiba-tiba dia membawaku _teleport_ dan muncul di atas langit." jelas Aspros, mengingat saat Mu tertawa riang melihat matahari terbenam dari atas awan. Sementara dirinya—terima kasih ia memilik reflek sangat bagus, spontan menyesuaikan diri dan mengerahkan sedikit kemampuan untuk menjaga agar tetap melayang jauh tinggi di angkasa.

Sisyphus tertawa ringan, "Dia ini cerdas, dan tahu kau mampu memberikan kesenangan yang diinginkannya."

"Sisyphus," panggil Aspros, ia lalu meraih Mu dalam pangkuannya. "Aku membutuhkanmu, kita berdua yang akan mendidiknya. Bukan sebagai _rampasan perang_, bukan pula untuk dibedakan, Mu akan menjadi bagian dari Republic dengan seluruh keistimewaanya."

Sudah menjadi keputusan Aspros, bahwa dengan tangannya sendiri ia akan membesarkan Mu. Dengan melenyapkan fakta-fakta masa lalu—tanpa mengubah sedikitpun jati diri seorang Lemurian, sekalipun nantinya harus menyingkirkan bukti penjajahan dan penghancuran asal usul anak itu. Yang harus ia pastikan adalah setiap orang di seluruh Republic hanya akan melihat dan mengenal Mu sebagai _putra_ dari President Hellenic. Memiliki Mu dari umur yang sekarang adalah keuntungan besar, namun Mu bukan hanya dijadikan sekedar aset untuk kepentingan negara. Apa yang dikehendaki Aspros adalah Mu memiliki keyakinan sebagai Hellenian juga, dan mengabdi pada Republic dengan kesadaran penuh—tanpa doktrin apapun.

Dalam rengkuhan lengan Aspros, raut wajah Mu yang semula merona berubah cepat, legkung bibir mungil yang tertarik membentuk senyum kini tertekuk ke bawah. Bukan karena takut pada penggendongnya, tapi arah pandangnya kemudian menjelaskan—sosok yang berjalan mendekat itu membuat Mu ingin menangis keras.

"Sepertinya dia mengenali Defteros," kata Sisyphus, kemudian menerima Mu yang diserahkan Aspros padanya. Sambil memeluk anak itu Sisyphus berbisik, "Tidak apa-apa, Mu. Sshhh… Jangan takut, tidak apa-apa."

"Wah… kenapa aku tidak heran jika kalian akhirnya mempunyai anak," ucap Defteros, jelas ia menggoda perwujudan _keluarga bahagia_ di depannya. Kemudian mendekati Sisyphus untuk melihat bocah yang terbungkus selimut biru itu.

"Kau menakutinya, Defteros." ucap Sisyphus, ia pun memilih undur daripada Mu semakin menangis lalu kembali melakukan aksi protes berupa _teleport_ sembarangan, atau lebih parah seperti kemarin—dengan air mata mengalir tanpa sengaja Mu melucuti _Silver Cloth_ salah satu pengawal hanya dengan lambaian tangan.

Jika semula setiap mata memandang dengan tanya, semua penjaga dan prajurit yang berkeliaran kemudian lebih bersikap formal saat Aspros dan Defteros berjalan bersama dalam jalur diapit pinus-pinus rendah. Keduanya melangkah pelan menuju taman asri dengan pohon elm di beberapa sudut. Katakan Sang President dan adiknya memang dekat, namun menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai berdua sangatlah jarang mereka lakukan—saat seperti ini pun tidak mungkin hanya berjalan-jalan biasa, selalu ada bahasan berat yang menyertai. Namun dimana Gemini terlihat bersama, postur-postur gagah yang terpampang pasti membuat putri kerajaan tetangga merona dan meminta dijodohkan dengan salah satunya.

"Hasgard menolaknya, Aspros_-sama."_ ucap Defteros.

"Sudah aku duga," kata Aspros, seperti telah mengetahui jawaban Taurus muda tersebut. "Itulah wataknya, jika sudah menentukan di mana akan berdiri menjadi penjaga keluarga bangsawan Republic ini, maka dia tidak akan mengingkari apa yang menjadi pilihannya."

"Aiacos kalau begitu yang akan menempati posisi _General_ kedelapan,"

"Belum diputuskan, aku lebih memerlukan Aiacos sebagai intel dan bergerak bebas di luar sana." jelas Aspros, "Dan apakah kau sudah menemukan jejak Virgo?"

Defteros tidak langsung menjawabnya, ia menghela napas sejenak. "Saya sudah menyusuri tebing dan jurang di bawah, tidak ada tanda auranya di tempat itu."

"Tidak menemukannya?" tanya Aspros, nada sangsi jelas mewarnai suaranya. "Ini tidak sepertimu, Defteros."

"Maaf, Aspros-sama." Defteros menunduk sekali, sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandang pada President-nya—bukan kakaknya. Dalam kepentingan Republic, hubungan darah ada kalanya tidak menjadikan pembeda. "Pencarian jejak cosmonya memang nihil. Hanya cara manual yang bisa digunakan sekarang, mencarinya dengan mata telanjang."

Meneruskan langkah yang tadi terhenti, Aspros tetap meneliti adiknya baik-baik. Namun tidak berucap apa-apa. Ia khawatir jika luka yang mendera Defteros belum sepenuhnya sembuh, pun adiknya itu tampak mengulur waktu dalam pencarian. Terutama ia lebih khawatir terhadap cosmo yang tidak lagi seagresif sebelumnya, tentu ia merasakan perbedaan-perbedaan tersebut.

"Saya menduga orang itu hanyut di sungai, dan arus yang cukup deras bisa menghanyutkannya sekaligus membunuhnya." terang Defteros, mungkin dialah satu-satunya yang bisa berkilah di depan President, tapi bukankah apa yang diucapkan semua benar, ia hanya memainkan kata. "Belum dengan adanya binatang buas di Crete, tidak menutup kemungkinan orang itu telah dimangsa."

"Jangan meremehkannya, Defteros, jika tidak ada mayat atau belulang dia pasti masih bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Yang aku khawatirkan dia sudah keluar dari pulau Crete, hukum kita tidak bisa menjangkaunya sekalipun dia telah melakukan pemberontakan untuk membunuh President."

"Anda menghawatirkan kalau orang itu bisa melintasi dimensi? Atau bersembunyi di dalamnya, percayalah jika hal itu terjadi, dia tidak akan lolos dariku—namun kenyataannya itupun tidak ada."

"Penduduk menolong seseorang yang terluka, bukankah itu kemungkinan paling masuk akal, Defteros?"

"Ya, dia jelas terluka. Jika _Galaxion Explosion_ meremukkannya, tidak ada jalan untuk bisa sembuh dengan mudah." Defteros sadar pembicaraan semakin berbahaya, pun ia tidak ingin membahayakan kedudukan Ilias. "Pemukiman rakyat kita di Crete banyak, Aspros-sama. Untuk itu pula saya pulang setelah sebelumnya memastikan medan, lalu akan kembali membawa pasukan militer dan menggeledah tiap pemukiman penduduk."

"Ya. Itulah sebabnya aku mempercayakan padamu untuk melakukan pencarian menyeluruh, hidup atau mati—bawa kepalanya ke hadapanku." perintah Aspros, jelas menurutnya orang seperti Asmita adalah ancaman, kekuatan besarnya terlalu berbahaya. Namun bukan hanya itu, ia tidak akan melepaskan orang yang hampir mencabut nyawa adiknya.

Defteros membungkuk hormat sebelum undur untuk melaksanakan perintah tersebut, ia memiliki kekuasaan terhadap prajurit militer. Pun mereka mematuhi peraturan dan perintahnya, benar ia akan mengirim orang-orang untuk menggeledah rumah-rumah rakyat jelata di pulau Crete. Tapi jelas dari seluruh anggota militer tidak ada yang mempunyai kewenangan dengan istana para bangsawan. Itulah keuntungannya, serta ancaman jika Aspros sendiri kemudian berkunjung ke kediaman Ilias.

Ia tahu harus cepat, sebelum Aspros curiga. Sebelum Asmita jatuh dalam kendali pemerintahan Gemini, dengan hukum mati yang siap menanti.

.

"Defteros_-sama,"_ panggil Kanon, ia menyamai langkah Sang General Perang. Dan Saga pun mengikuti kemudian. "Syukurlah Anda sudah kembali bertugas,"

"Kanon," Defteros tetap meneruskan perjalanan melewati undakan untuk keluar dari wilayah istana, pun tidak perlu menoleh saat menjawab panggilan yang ditujukan padanya itu, ia masih mengamati prajurit di kejauhan yang sedang memacu kuda. "Bagaimana kekuatanmu setelah menggunakan _Scale?_ Dan kenapa dengan Saga, dia tampak murung,"

"Aku perlu mencobanya dalam pertarungan langsung, sayang belum ada kesempatan itu." kata pemuda yang oleh orang tuanya diberi nama sama dengan Gunung kediaman para General Perang. "Kalau Saga sih, habis dimarahi Dégel-sama."

"Diam, Kanon." desis Saga.

"Ada apa, Saga?" tanya Defteros, jika ia menaruh perhatian lebih pada pemuda-pemuda—dan kadang ia sempatkan melatih, tentu dua junior inilah yang selama ini di bawah pengawasannya.

"Ugh, bocah yang dibawa Dégel-sama, aku hanya kasihan saja, dia selalu tampak ketakutan dan kemudian menangis." jelas Saga, "Aku jadi ingin memanipulasi memorinya, namun Dégel-sama justru marah padaku."

"Tentu saja, kau tidak bisa menggunakan anak-anak sebagai sarana percobaanmu, Saga. Memorinya masih begitu rentan, kau tentu tidak mau merusaknya, bukan?"

Saga menggeleng lesu.

Menepuk pundak kedua pemuda kembar itu sekali, dan setelah memberikan beberapa pesan untuk belajar juga berlatih—Defteros kemudian bergegas pergi. Apa yang dibicarakan Saga membuatnya ingat pada anak kecil yang mirip dengan Asmita, bocah yang seharusnya sudah ia bunuh. Namun saat itu ia hanya memukul ringan tengkuknya, tidak menggunakan cosmo apalagi teknik macam-macam. Wajar jika kemudian masih bertahan hidup kalau si anak ternyata memiliki bakat cosmo yang mengalir. Dan kalau sekarang dalam pengawasan Dégel, pasti bocah itu berada di kediaman pribadi dokter tersebut.

Tidak memerlukan waktu tempuh lama. Atau memang jarak menjadi singkat untuknya, karena tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ganda yang sebelum ia ketuk bahkan sudah terbuka dari dalam.

"Dégel," sapa Defteros pada sosok yang membuka pintu. "Kau akan pergi?"

Dégel membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Defteros untuk masuk, "Tidak, aku baru kembali,"

"Sebagai dokter militer sepertinya kau banyak waktu senggang sampai sempat untuk mengurus seorang bocah," kata Defteros, ia langsung mengarah pada tujuannya datang.

"Shaka?" Dégel meyakinkan diri jika yang dimaksud Sang _General _adalah bocah itu. "Oh, lebih karena Gunung Kanon cukup luar biasa untuk memulihkan luka-luka para penguna cosmo. Lihat dirimu, beberapa hari yang lalu sekarat, sekarang sudah sanggup berjalan-jalan. Tentu aku tidak akan bisa menandinginya,"

Defteros terkekeh pelan, "Tidak semua bisa menggunakan lava di sana. Jadi, bagaimana dengan bocah itu?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik," ucap Dégel, sambil berjalan ke meja di samping jendela—mengambil minuman di atasnya, Kardia yang suka menyimpan alkohol di sini. "Aku membawanya karena dia sangat berbakat, meski keadannya sekarang sangat tidak bagus. Dia selalu mencoba kabur,"

"Aku ingin melihatnya,"

"Itu bukan pilihan bagus, Defteros. Dia jelas mengingatmu, mentalnya tidak akan sembuh jika melihat pembunuhnya. Aku membawanya ke rumah pribadiku pun untuk memulihkan psikisnya."

"Tunjukkan saja ruangannya,"

Tidak bisa menolak keinginan Gemini, Dégel meletakkan gelasnya lalu memimpin jalan. Bukannya ia tidak waspada, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak tujuan Defteros. Sedangkan Defteros sendiri tanpa banyak bicara hanya mengikutinya, sampai pada ruangan terkunci yang kemudian dibuka. Menampakkan desain interior khas anak-anak yang cukup bagus—sempat Defteros berpikir tentang darimana datangnya gagasan membuat kamar seperti ini, serta barang-barang dan mainan. Atau Sang Dokter serta pacarnya Si Kalajengking Gila itu diam-diam berencana punya anak. Tanpa sadar Defteros menggelengkan kepala pelan, menyingkirkan pikiran aneh dan menggelikan tersebut.

Mata tajamnya kemudian menangkap wujud kecil yang duduk di sudut tempat tidur, bocah itu menggengam biskuit dengan kedua tangan—yang kemudian jatuh saat melihatnya. Getar ketakutan yang semula tidak begitu terlihat, kini semakin nyata, dan mata yang seperti terus memproduksi tangis itu meneteskan cairan bening perlahan.

"Defteros," Dégel memperingatkan, mencekal lengan pria berkulit gelap tersebut. "Kau hanya memperburuk keadaan Shaka,"

"Jangan menghalangiku, Dégel."

Menarik tangannya kembali, sekalipun Dégel ingin membekukan Defteros kemudian melemparnya ke kolam lava Gunung Kanon. Tapi tetap saja, ia membiarkan Defteros.

Sementara Defteros seakan tidak peduli terus melangkah mendekati Shaka. Kecepatan anak itu boleh diatas rata-rata, tapi tidak ada gunanya jika untuk Defteros. Dengan mudah lengan kekarnya sudah menangkap bocah tersebut, menahannya dalam gendongan kemudian membawanya duduk di tempat tidur. Dan telapak tangan kanan Defteros kemudian mengeluarkan cahaya lembut, disentuhkan ujung-ujung jarinya di kening bocah berambut pirang itu, mata Shaka yang semula nyalang memancarkan ketakutan mulai terpejam.

"Shaka…" bisik Defteros, "Lupakan seluruh kenangan burukmu, lupakan apapun yang kau temui selama pelarian dari Jamir—tidak ada _iblis_ yang mengikutimu, tidak ada sosok yang menakuti dan melukaimu. Ingatan putihmu akan kembali bersih, tidak ada mimpi buruk yang mengganggu tidur indahmu. Dan kau akan terbangun tanpa beban apapun," Defteros kemudian berucap lebih pelan, bukan kata-kata yang meluncur nyata dari bibir, tapi seakan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam jiwa. _"Tunggulah di sini, aku berjanji jika waktunya tiba akan membawamu pada gurumu."_

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Defteros, Dégel memutar mata jengah. Gemini selalu seperti itu, licik, pun junior-junior mereka juga tidak ada bedanya. Kemampuan yang bisa mempermainkan memori orang lain, mengacak-acaknya sampai rusak, menamkan memori baru atau bahkan menghapus yang sudah ada—sampai mengontrol tubuh-tubuh manusia seperti boneka, menjadikan budak. Zirah-zirah kosong saja bisa mereka kendalikan untuk bertarung. Dan sekalipun kekuatan itu dipakai seperti hal yang baru saja Defteros lakukan, tetap terasa mengerikan.

"Biarkan dia tidur, jangan dibangunkan sebelum bangun sendiri." ucap Defteros, sambil membaringkan Shaka dan menyelimutinya sampai pundak.

Dégel mengangguk, mendekati Shaka—melihat wajah bocah kecil itu sekarang terlelap begitu damai.

"Aku pulang dulu, Dégel." lanjutnya ringan sambil melangkah keluar.

Ia tidak sedang berusaha menebus dosa, ia hanya melakukan hal yang perlu dilakukan. Jika anak itu mati, tidak ada beban lagi. Tapi hidup dengan pengalaman seperti itu terlalu rentan untuk jiwa seorang bocah lima tahun. Merasa cukup, ia bergegas kembali ke Pulau Kanon, mepersiapkan anak buahnya untuk diberangkatkan ke Crete dalam misi pencarian kosong.

-o-o0o-o-

**To be continued…**

-o-o0o-o-

Sudah ah, chap ini sampai di sini dulu. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya… Dan berjuanglah, Defteros. XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mengikuti.


	4. Part IV: The Traitor Of Hellenic

Sebagai prajurit elit, mereka dituntut untuk melaksanakan misi apapun yang diperintahkan oleh _General_ tanpa pilih-pilih. Meskipun itu sekedar menggeledah pemukiman penduduk, namun pasti ada pengecualian, apapun itu yang dicari tentunya jika menjadi perkerjaan para elit pasti akan selalu ada hubungannya dengan pengguna cosmo.

"Aku akan membagi kalian menjadi dua tim," ucap Defteros, sambil mengamati seluruh anak buahnya, melakukan kalkulasi untuk pembagian tugas. Ia kemudian melingkari satu wilayah pada peta Pulau Crete. "Kagaho, bawa 10 orang, lalu periksa seluruh rumah-rumah rakyat yang berada di lokasi ini. Lalu Ikki, Hyoga, kalian bawa sisanya untuk memeriksa hutan dan pemukiman lain yang berada di sisi timur pulau."

"Baik, Defteros_-sama."_ serentak semua membungkuk hormat.

Defteros mengangguk, membiarkan anggota militernya berangkat terlebih dahulu. Orang-orang yang ditunjuknya sudah biasa dalam memimpin pasukan. Dan lokasi-lokasi yang akan mereka tuju meskipun berseberangan—namun tetap tidak terlalu jauh dari istana Crete, memang akan sedikit berbahaya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada satu pemuda yang juga ia panggil.

"Dan kau, Kanon. Nanti akan berangkat bersamaku," lanjutnya.

Jika tidak mengingat harus menjaga sikap, Kanon pasti sudah berteriak kegirangan. Ia dipanggil untuk menjalankan misi, dan ternyata akan mendampingi Defteros sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bersemangat, dan akhirnya meluapkan itu dengan memekik sekali saat Defteros beranjak keluar dari ruangan untuk mempersiapkan keperluannya.

Memasuki kamarnya pribadinya, Defteros berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wujud diri, seiblis apakah ia, lalu sanggupkan menahan dosa yang lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Dan pelan-pelan jemarinya melepas kancing-kancing seragam, kemudian melempar atasan hitam itu dengan keras. Ada bunyi denting nyaring saat lencana yang bernomerkan angka romawi I membentur lantai. Seakan tidak peduli ia meneruskan melepas celana—berdiri dalam ketelanjangan, kembali memikirkan berapa banyak lagi dosa yang bisa ditahan tubuh yang terpantul di cermin tersebut.

Namun apa gunanya merenung, ia lalu bergerak untuk mengenakan sepotong baju dan celana sederhana berwarna _beige_. Dilanjutkan memakai alas kaki coklat gelap dengan ikatan bersilang melilit naik, serta sabuk di pinggang berisi bermacam senjata. Duduk di tepi ranjang, jemarinya lincah membebatkan perban putih di pergelangan tangan dan juga lengan. Lalu sekali lagi ia berdiri di depan cermin, bukan untuk mengagumi diri—tapi untuk tidak lagi berpaling bahwa ia memang _iblis_ dari segi manapun. Dan apa yang kini dipegangnya, sebuah topeng yang akan menutup separuh wajah dari bawah mata. Menyembunyikan jati diri sebagai seorang Gemini, sebagai _General_ Hellenic Republic.

Menyimpan topeng itu bersama senjatanya, ia kemudian menyambar mantel putih besar—mengenakannya, menutupi apa saja yang melekat di tubuh. Melangkah meninggalkan kamar, gerakan cepat membuat jubah tersebut berkibar sekali. Sudah saatnya berangkat ke Crete.

-o-o0o-o-

A Defteros and Asmita Fanfiction

(Aspros x Sisyphus – Rhadamanthys x Regulus – Minos x Albafica)

Alternate Time, Alternate Reality, Romance, Angst

**Our Story Sounds Like A Dark Tragedy**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

.

**Part IV: The Traitor Of Hellenic**

.

"Bertindak hanya dengan mengikuti firasat itu bukan sepertimu," kata Sisyphus, ia duduk di seberang meja, berhadapan dengan sang _kekasih_. Dari sikapnya jelas bukan sedang berbicara di bawah nama _General_ dan _President_. "Aspros, jika ada sesuatu yang Defteros sembunyikan, mungkin memang belum waktunya dia membagi hal tersebut kepadamu."

Aspros tidak segera menjawab, namun berdiri dari duduknya untuk berjalan ke sisi jendela, arah pandangnya tampak menerawang. "Memang konyol jika aku mempercayai perasaan tidak mengenakkan yang muncul sejak Defteros berangkat ke Jamir. Tapi dia saudara kembarku, Sisyphus. Ada ikatan-ikatan yang—"

"Aspros?"

Menggelengkan kepala sejenak, Aspros seakan baru menyadari—ikatan jiwanya dengan Defteros tentu sangat kuat, batin mereka terkoneksi. Lalu bagaimana bisa sekarang telepati saja lingkup jangkauannya semakin sempit, semakin tahun terlewati, semakin mereka tumbuh dewasa, Aspros semakin kesulitan untuk meraih komunikasi dengan adiknya. Ia tidak pernah merasa menjauhkan diri atau bahkan meninggalkan adiknya di belakang, pun apa alasannya jika Defteros yang melakukan itu. Halus memang perubahannya sampai ia tidak menyadari selama ini, bahkan akhirnya lebih tipis dari level telepatinya dengan Sisyphus.

"Aspros," lanjut Sisyphus, ia ikut berdiri dan mendekati pria yang tidak hanya memimpin negaranya namun juga hatinya itu. "Jangan biarkan prasangka menguasaimu,"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya—" ucap Aspros singkat, dan tertahan di kerongkongan. Ia meraih Sisyphus dalam pelukan sejenak, mencari ketenangan di sana. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Panggilkan Rhadamanthys untuk menghadap padaku,"

Sisyphus menyusupkan tangannya ke tengkuk Aspros, memandang mata Sang President untuk mencari seberapa besar kekhawatiran yang menggelayuti pundak pria itu. Ia ada bukan hanya untuk mematuhi apapun perintah Aspros, ia memang mendukung Aspros, tapi keberadaanya juga untuk menahan President-nya ini pada jalur yang tidak membahayakan Republic dan diri Aspros sendiri. Gemini adalah perpaduan yang cukup berbahaya, mereka bisa melakukan segalanya untuk kebaikan atau bahkan hal yang sangat tiran—bukan berarti Sisyphus menjadi tali kekang untuk Aspros, tidak perlu. Karena dedikasi Aspros terhadap Republic memang tinggi, hanya jika ada _bisikan_ dari dasar jiwa kelam—disitulah ia harus berdiri dan menjaga Aspros agar tetap berada pada jalan yang benar.

"Aku akan memanggilnya," ucap Sisyphus kemudian.

.

Dugaan-dugaan masih bermain dalam benak Aspros. Sampai pintu terketuk dari luar, dan terbuka setelah ia mempersilahkan. Menampakkan sosok General ke-4 dalam militernya, cepat sekali datangnya—mengingat rasanya baru saja Sisyphus keluar. Atau karena angannya yang berkelana membuat waktu menjadi tidak terasa.

"Rhadamanthys, berangkatlah ke Crete. Apapun yang akan kau dapatkan di sana, laporkan padaku." suara Aspros terdengar tanpa bantahan.

"Apakah ada target yang lebih spesifik, Aspros_-sama?"_

Aspros hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak akan menyuruh salah satu General-nya tanpa alasan yang kuat, memang ia sudah memerintahakan Defteros untuk menelurusi pulau itu, pun telah mengetahui orang-orang yang dikirimkan adiknya untuk ke sana. Hanya saja, apa yang selalu membayanginya, firasat itu—ia merasakan ada hal yang tidak benar tengah terjadi. Lalu mengutus Rhadamanthys adalah pilihannya untuk menyelidiki dan mendapatkan jawaban atas kecurigaan tersebut. Mengingat Aiacos sendiri masih di Britania, menyampaikan pesan lanjutan dalam rangka menyetujui niat pemerintahan Kerajaan Inggris yang mengajukan permintaan bantuan _Cloth_ untuk militer di sana.

"Saya mengerti," lanjut Rhadamanthys.

"Dan pastikan Defteros tidak merasakan keberadaanmu," lanjut Aspros.

Rhadamanthys menjawabnya dengan mengangguk hormat, lalu undur diri. Melaksanakan perintah tersebut tanpa banyak protes pun tidak pula bertanya macam-macam. Lagi pula keuntungan juga buatnya, karena bisa sekalian mengunjungi Ilias dan Lugonis, ia beserta Regulus tidak memiliki waktu senggang banyak, jarang memiliki kesempatan untuk pulang ke istana Crete. Dan langkahnya terkesan pelan namun mantap saat menuju sayap istana, berjalan ke kamar yang ditempati Regulus. Di dalam ia mendapati pemuda belia tersebut tengah memoles belati dengan pegangan dari gading yang diukir membentuk miniatur singa.

"Rhade," panggil si pemuda belia saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamar, ia menyimpan belatinya lalu berdiri mendekati pria yang berumur dua belas tahun lebih tua darinya itu. "Pekerjaan apa kali ini yang diperintahkan Aspros-sama?"

"Pergi ke Crete," jawab Rhadamanthys, sambil menepuk kepala bocah itu sekali.

"Ah! Pulang…" ucap Regulus, tangannya memeluk lengan pria berambut pirang tersebut. "Bisa aku ikut? Hari ini aku hanya mengawasi anak-anak berlatih, dan akan ada Sisyphus di sana. Jadi tak masalah jika aku keluar," jelasnya, terlihat ia masih sedikit kesal karena Defteros mengambil alih misi yang seharusnya dilimpahkan President kepadanya.

Rhadamanthys mengangguk, memang sudah niatnya untuk membawa Regulus. "Kita akan ke sana, namun pekerjaan ini mengharuskan untuk _tidak terlihat_,"

Sambil semakin menempeli Rhadamanthys, Regulus tampak mengunakan fokusnya untuk berpikir—keningnya bahkan sampai sedikit berkerut. Membuat wajah yang menggemaskan tampak semakin menggemaskan lagi bagi Sang _General _berambut pirang tersebut.

Hubungan Rhadamanthys dengan Sang Singa Muda sebenarnya tidak rumit. Dalam keluarga bangsawan menjodohkan atau menggelar pertunangan sejak belia seakan tradisi, asalkan itu antar bangsawan—antar keluarga aristokrat yang sama-sama mempunyai pengaruh besar. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Rhadamanthys saat ia jatuh dalam pesona Regulus, tidak ada paksaan atau semacamnya, tidak pula dibumbui intrik macam-macam, perbedaan usia juga tidak menjadi persoalan. Dan karena Regulus pun menginginkannya, tentu saja ikatan segera dikukuhkan oleh keluarga. Kemudian selesai, tinggal menjalani sampai datang waktu untuk mengubah ikatan tersebut menjadi hal yang lebih resmi lagi.

"Tunggu dulu," ucap Regulus, akhirnya menyuarakan apa isi kepalanya. "Aspros_-sama_ sudah menyuruh Defteros ke Crete. Kalau sudah seperti itu, kita ke sana tentu bukan untuk membantunya, lalu ada apa?"

"Aspros-_sama—"_ Rhadamanthys terlihat memilah-milah ucapannya, "—mengkhawatirkan Defteros,"

"Khawatir dalam makna negatif, begitu kah? Tidak biasanya President menghawatirkan _General_-nya, semakin aneh lagi kalau itu rasa keposesifan terhadap adik." lanjut Regulus, sekalipun masih muda ia tidak akan menjadi _General_ jika kemampuannya baik dalam bertarung dan memprediksi situasi tidak bagus. "Dengan kata lain Aspros_-sama_ mengirimmu untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi di Crete, serta untuk memata-matai Defteros?"

Sudut bibir Rhadamanthys tertarik membentuk senyum, Singa belianya memang cerdas. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Regulus sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Aku yang akan mencari tahu, kau tunggu saja di Istana Crete. Kau pasti rindu dengan ayahmu, bukan?"

Tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu, Regulus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil berucap lirih nyaris berbisik. "Apa Defteros diduga akan melakukan kudeta?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Regulus."

"Hanya bercanda, lagipula Defteros tidak gila tahta dan kekuasaan." terang Regulus sambil tertawa kecil.

Rhadamanthys memandang tajam, bagaimana bisa di situasi seperti ini masih sempat bercanda. Atau mungkin wataknya saja yang terlalu serius, dan ia tidak mau mengingat kegilaan penghuni Pulau Kanon. Sangat tidak bagus untuk perbandingan. Benar, sifat ceria Regulus kalau dipikir lagi bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya, tapi justru karena itu ia terpikat—senyum cerah Regulus seperti memberi cahaya terang dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," lanjut Regulus, tampak bersikeras sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk duduk di pangkuan Rhadamanthys, serta mengalungkan lengan di leher pria itu. "Bukankah pasukan yang dikirimkan Defteros banyak, mematai-matai seluruh Crete jika dilakukan sendirian itu akan memakan waktu." lanjutnya, kemudian menyandarkan kening di pundak pria yang sangat ia sukai tersebut.

"Baiklah," ucap Rhadamanthys, mengalah seperti biasanya. Lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Regulus, "Cepat bersiap-siap, kita berangkat sekarang."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Regulus tampak senang. Ia selalu senang jika bersama Rhadamanthys, terlebih akan pulang ke Crete. Tapi apa yang diperintahkan Sang President kali ini jauh sekali dari makna menyenangkan itu sendiri. Hal yang _tidak_ akan dipilih dalam opsi-opsi menjalani hidup adalah berselisih dengan Defteros, tidak ada yang begitu bodoh sampai berani menantangnya. Sesama _General _saja menanam segan pada sosok tinggi penguasa Pulau Kanon tersebut. Lalu akan bagaimana jika kemudian yang ditemukan adalah kemungkinan terburuk. Itulah alasan pasti kenapa sekarang Regulus menyandang box _Gold Cloth_. Pun dengan Rhadamanthys yang juga membawa _Surplice_.

.

.

"Defteros_-sama,"_ panggil Kanon saat akhirnya ia bisa menyamai kecepatan _General_-nya, "Di depan,"

"Ya, aku tahu."

Mereka sudah sampai di Crete beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan kini sedang menunju pemukiman penduduk yang diperiksa oleh Kagaho. Tempat tujuan sudah terlihat membuat Defteros kemudian mengurangi kecepatan dalam berlari—membiarkan Kanon tepat di sebelahnya. Menurut pengamatannya Kanon memang belum begitu berkembang, sekalipun memakai _Scale_ dan ia tidak menggunakan zirah apapun, pemuda itu tetap tidak bisa menyamai langkahnya. Dan rasanya sekarang ia sedang memainkan hal yang sangat berbahaya. Membawa Kanon misalnya, secara tidak langsung ia ingin Kanon melihat bagaimana pergerakan seluruh prajurit dalam bertugas, namun dilain pihak ia pun harus menyelinap cepat ke Istana Crete.

"Setelah dari sini kau akan tinggal di Pulau Kanon," ucap Defteros, "Kau akan lebih bisa menggali potensimu jika belajar di sana," lanjutnya, kemudian menghampiri seseorang yang menunggunya jalan masuk ke pemukiman.

Kagaho tidak pernah mengecewakannya, dia satu di antara yang terbaik. Namun apa yang disaksikan Defteros, raut pemuda itu tampak menelan kekecewaan kali ini. Dapat dipastikan jejak Virgo tidak ditemukan, hanya saja di balik kekecewaan itu ada hal lain yang sepertinya ingin segera disampaikan.

"Separuh dari pemukiman rakyat telah digeledah, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda apapun tentang Virgo itu, Defteros_-sama._ Tapi…" Kagaho memberi jeda, "Saya menemukan gudang senjata api dan ber_barrel-barrel_ bubuk mesiu. Ke arah sini,"

"Penyelundup," desis Defteros. Ia mengikuti Kagaho menuju gudang tersebut, ada dua orang prajurit yang berjaga di depan pintu, dan tanpa buang waktu ia langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

"Jenis senjata sama, tipenya pun persis seperti yang digunakan militer kita yang tidak bisa menggunakan cosmo. Saya pikir, kemungkinan El Cid yang dulu menyembunyikan semua ini, bukankah dia yang sering memimpin prajurit biasa."

"Sita semuanya, dan usut tuntas. Cari siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan senjata-senjata itu,"

Kagaho membungkuk hormat, "Akan saya laksanakan, Defteros-sama."

Berbalik, Defteros menyembunyikan seringai tipis. Tentu saja bukan ia yang menempatkan senjata di sana, tapi hal tak terduga datang pada waktu yang tepat dan hal tersebut menguntungkannya. Pengalih perhatian yang sangat bagus. Sekarang Kagaho akan sibuk mengurus senjata tersebut, karena jika tidak ada hal itu—sekalipun Kagaho patuh pada perintahnya tapi jelas akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan Virgo. Lingkup pencarian pemilik _Surplice Bennu_ ini akan semakin luas, sekalipun ucapannya mutlak untuk dipatuhi, ia tidak mungkin melarang untuk tidak mencari lebih jauh. Dan Defteros tidak mau pemuda itu melihat pergerakannya.

Setelah memastikan Kagaho dan anak buahnya meneruskan pencarian, Defteros bergegas menuju lokasi dimana Hyoga dan Ikki beserta prajurit yang mereka bawa menggeledah pemukiman lain. Sesekali ia melirik ke belakang, Kanon semakin mendekat—kecepatan anak itu bertambah. Cukup bagus, jika dibawah pelatihannya langsung, Kanon pasti akan menjadi petarung tangguh. Sampai kemudian perhatiannya teralih dan Kanon mendadak sudah berada di sisinya, itu pun lebih karena ia berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Defteros_-sama,"_ panggil Kanon bingung. "Kenapa Anda berhenti? Apakah ada tanda Virgo,"

Mengacuhkan Kanon. Defteros mengarahkan pandang ke arah barat, mencari posisi dimana ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganggu, mata telanjang hanya mendapati deret pepohonan membentang, bahkan tidak terasa cosmo apapun. Tapi ia seakan memiliki ada radar yang mendeteksi—memberitahu kedatangan dua orang yang tidak dikehendaki.

"Kita lanjutkan," jawabnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa di sini,"

Kembali berlari namun tidak begitu kencang, saat dilihatnya Kanon sudah tepat di sebelahnya mengikuti dalam kecepatan yang stabil, tangan Defteros kemudian menyambar ke samping seperti kilat. Cahaya putih yang ia keluarkan membuat Kanon berhenti bergerak, seakan terpaku di tempat, dua detik berlalu pemuda belia itu langsung jatuh tersesungkur. Mengangkat tubuh juniornya, Defteros lalu menyandarkan Kanon di batang pohon besar. Tanpa merasa bersalah, ia mempermainkan memori pemuda itu.

Jika sesuai jadwal, seharusnya ia memeriksa Hyoga. Tapi agaknya rencananya harus berubah, ia mengganti arah lalu melompat naik ke atas pohon. Apa yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya di kejauhan adalah bencana, ia bukannya lupa anak-anak Ilias bisa pulang ke Crete kapan saja. Namun setidaknya tidak dalam waktu ini—memangnya mereka tidak punya pekerjaan, kecuali jika ke sini dalam rangka bekerja juga. Dan inilah arti dari bencana tersebut, mereka tidak boleh membawa Asmita. Mengambil topeng, Defteros mengamati benda itu sejenak, dan sambil memejamkan mata perlahan ia memakainya. Lalu melompat turun dari pohon, sambil menaikkan tudung mantel untuk menutupi rambut panjangnya, ia berlari cepat ke arah istana Crete.

.

"Sama sekali tidak ada tanda keberadaan Defteros," gumam Regulus.

"Dia master dalam menekan cosmo, jika tidak ingin diketahui—keberadaannya bukan hanya tipis tapi nyaris nol."

Mempercepat langkah, keduanya bergerak mendekati istana Crete. Dan semakin memasang kewaspadaan, bukan tidak mungkin jika tiba-tiba Defteros muncul di belakang mereka. Penyelidikan jelas akan gagal, apakah kemudian harus menyapa 'hai', lalu memakai alasan sedang rindu rumah? Sangat tidak masuk akal—dimana Minos dan Albafica saja sudah berangkat lagi ke medan perang di wilayah yang berselisih, bagaimana mungkin sisa General yang masih di istana justru pulang bersantai bersama keluarga. Defteros bukan hanya akan curiga, tetapi bisa semakin memendam dalam rahasiannya dan apapun yang sedang disembunyikan oleh _iblis_ itu akan sulit diketahui.

Dari depan istana, Regulus melihat ayahnya berdiri di balkon. Seperti tengah bercengkerama dengan angin yang berhembus santai, juga seakan berbicara pada burung-burung yang terbang rendah dan sesekali hinggap di tangan Ilias.

"Ayah," panggil Regulus, berdiri di depan Ilias namun tidak bergerak lebih dekat sekalipun ia ingin dipeluk, sikap hormat dan perilaku penuh tata krama tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Regulus, Rhadamanthys," balasnya, ia melambaikan tangan dan burung-burung yang semula di sekitarnya terbang menjauh, tampak mengepakkan sayap dengan riang lalu terbang berputar di atas pohon. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian, tidak ada masalah bukan dalam pekerjaan?"

"Kami baik-baik saja, Ilias_-sama._ Kami semua sehat, misi terakhir juga berjalan lancar." jawab Rhadamanthys. Sudah hafal dengan Ilias yang selalu memberikan perhatian utama terhadap kabar seluruh keluarga.

Ilias kemudian memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya, "Regulus tidak membuatmu repot, bukan?"

"Ayah…" desis Regulus tidak terima.

"Sama sekali tidak, Ilias_-sama."_ Rhadamanthys tersenyum, "Meski terkadang sifat kekanakannya muncul,"

"Rhade," sekali lagi Regulus mengeluarkan desis tidak terima.

Tawa pelan Ilias terdengar, "Sekalipun dia _General_ Hellenic, dan kemampuannya diakui bukan hanya karena dia anakku—tapi dia memang masih anak-anak." lanjutnya, sebelum raut tegasnya kembali. "Apakah kalian utusan untuk menjemput Virgo?"

Baik Regulus dan Rhadamanthys sama-sama terkejut. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ilias adalah tajuk agenda utama dalam daftar buruan Republic, namun dari cara Ilias menyampaikan informasi tersebut seakan hal itu adalah berita yang seharunya _sudah_ mereka ketahui, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Regulus berkedip sekali, "Maksud, Ayah? Virgo yang dilawan Defteros dan President?"

Ilias mengangguk. Ia tidak menyalahi apapun, tidak pula melanggar perjanjiannya dengan Defteros, ia memang tidak menjamin keamanan Asmita secara penuh. "Bukankah seharusnya kalian sudah tahu,"

"Defteros," lirih Regulus. "Bisa-bisanya dia—"

Bukan salahnya ia terlahir jenius, kecepatan berpikirnya memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari semua General. Jika dari fakta Defteros yang sudah ke sini, lalu dari kecurigaan President, dan ditambah pasukan elit yang dikirim menyebar namun berseberangan dengan Istana Crete. Semua menuju satu titik—Virgo itulah yang disembunyikan Defteros. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sang adik President itu sampai berbuat sejauh ini, bukankah sudah sepantasnya jika Defteros membunuh orang tersebut. Ataukah ada sesuatu dalam diri Virgo yang diinginkan Defteros, sampai bahkan Defteros membuat citra melaksanaakan pekerjaan dengan baik—tapi di belakang semua itu ia menyembunyikan tahanan negara.

"Di mana dia, Ilias_-sama?"_ lanjut Rhadamanthys. Ia pun bisa mengikuti cara pikir Regulus, meski belum mendapat kesimpulan apa-apa.

"Ikut aku,"

Dalam ketergesaan mereka berjalan, langkah-langkah panjang menyusuri koridor dengan karpet bersulam melapisi lantai kayu. Rasa penasaran, bercampur seperti kepuasan di medan perang saat melihat lawat terpojok semakin mendorong untuk bergerak cepat. Berbelok sekali, apa yang mereka lihat di depan sana lebih mengejutkan sekaligus membuat kekhawatiran serta kemarahan Ilias terasa nyata.

"I…lias…"

"Luco!" teriak Ilias, berlari menyongsong sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan luka dan darah menetes-netes dari lengan. "Siapa yang menyerangmu, dimana Lugonis?"

"Cepat… Dia di kamar Asmita, cepat tolong Lug—"

Belum selesai perkataan Luco, Ilias sudah menghilang dari hadapan. Begitu pula dengan Rhadamanthys yang mengikuti, di tengah berlari sosoknya mulai terbalut _Wyvern Surplice_. Sama seperti Regulus, dengan sedikit sinar menyelimuti tubuh, _Gold Cloth_-nya telah melekat. Seharusnya Ilias lebih bersiap, menahan Asmita di sini tentu akan ada kemungkinan datangnya serangan terlebih jika dari kurangnya profile sosok yang dirawatnya itu. Tidak ada yang tahu jika orang tersebut memiliki aliansi berbahaya di suatu negara.

Tertatih, Luco bersandar di dinding. Sebelah tangan bergerak menyentuh dada bagian kiri bawah, dan kemudian terbatuk menyemburkan darah segar. Luka luarnya memang tidak terlihat parah, ia bahkan masih bisa bertahan untuk mencari Ilias, tapi luka dalam yang mendera lebih buruk dari yang diperkirakannya sendiri. Kesadarannya mulai menipis saat seseorang memanggilnya, entah penjaga istana atau pelayan itu tidak penting—yang terpenting ia harus mulai menyembuhkan diri sebelum terlambat.

.

Defteros membenarkan tudung mantelnya, sekalipun tidak tampak bergeser sama sekali. Ia berjalan melewati Lugonis yang tersungkur pingsan. Mendekat ke arah ranjang dimana Asmita terbaring rapuh namun raut wajahnya masih seperti sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak mengindikasikan bahwa ia lemah. Sedangkan Asmita sendiri bukannya tidak bisa memprediksi, dari suara benturan di sekitarnya jelas ada yang tengah berkelahi—tidak perlu mempunyai kemampuan merasakan cosmo untuk mengetahui hal semacam itu. Namun tidak adanya suara perbincangan kecuali pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Luco dan Lugonis yang dibalas kebungkaman, membuat Asmita berpikir siapa lagi kini yang datang, dan apakah tujuannya adalah dirinya juga.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini," ucap Defteros tiba-tiba.

"Kau," ucap Asmita lirih, sosok yang tadi ia coba cari identitasnya kini membuka suara dan ia hapal jenis suara ini meski tidak terdengar dengan jernih.

"Ssttt… Diam, jangan bicara apa-apa. Mereka sudah dekat,"

Memilih bungkam, karena anehnya Asmita tidak merasakan prasangka apa-apa. Melainkan mendapati jenis rasa kekosongan, ia bahkan sedikit ragu apakah orang itu Defteros mengingat tidak ada cosmo membara yang dirasakannya. Dan entah kenapa sekarang ia justru ingin melihat cosmo itu lagi. Ia tidak lupa terhadap perlakuan Defteros kepada keluarganya, kalau kini ingin melawan pun—lukanya sudah mulai sembuh, ia bisa bergerak untuk bertarung. Benar, ia menguasai bela diri dengan sempurna meskipun tidak menggunakan cosmo. Tapi kenapa ia justru tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melawan orang ini.

Kemudian dirasakan Asmita ada tangan kekar yang menyusup di bawah pahanya, lalu sebelah lagi berada di punggung. Ia tidak begitu memusingkan akan dibawa kemana oleh orang yang mengendongnya ini. Dan sebelum Defteros membawa Asmita pergi, pintu terbuka dengan keras—atau sebenarnya telah didobrak.

"Siapapun kau, kembalikan dia ke tempat tidur." seru Rhadamanthys, suaranya penuh intimidasi.

Defteros bahkan tidak berniat menoleh, apalagi sampai terpengaruh dengan perintah tersebut. Namun kemudian ia tetap memiringkan wajah menampakkan sisi topengnya, menatap tajam Rhadamantys dari sudut mata, jika ia memakai cosmo—tentu pandangannya akan lebih mengintimidasi, tapi sekaligus membuat siapapun yang ada di ruangan ini tahu jati dirinya.

"Katakan, siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu di sini?" kata Ilias, ia masih berlutut dan memeluk Lugonis. Lega mendapati pria itu baik-baik saja. Namun ia tetap waspada, karena sosok bermantel putih tersebut—tidak mungkin manusia biasa jika sanggup membuat Luco dan Lugonis seperti ini.

"Jawab!" ucap Regulus keras.

Kenapa Defteros harus menjawabnya, mengacuhkan semua itu ia membawa Asmita keluar, melompati jendela yang terbuka lebar kemudian berlari cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Masih membiarkan Rhadamanthys mengejarnya, meskipun sosok bersurplice itu jelas tidak bisa diremehkan, karena beberapa detik saja sosok itu sudah berada di sebelah jalurnya berlari. General ke-4 Hellenic Republic, adik dari General ke-3 Minos, mengingat tingkatan posisi itu saja bisa dibayangkan akan terlalu sulit dan memakan waktu untuk melumpuhkannya.

Meninggalkan Regulus yang tetap berdiri di depan jendela, ia tidak perlu ikut mengejar bukan. Rhadamanthys petarung yang lebih berpengalaman darinya, namun kenapa ia merasa begitu khawatir. Terlebih dengan lawan yang tidak diketahui identitasnya, apakah itu sisa-sisa Lemurian, namun sudah dipastikan Lemurian tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Terlebih tidak dirasakannya aliran cosmo tapi tetap bisa menembus istana—jelas bukan manusia biasa. Dan tiba-tiba Regulus seperti mendapat jawaban, menoleh ia mendapati ayahnya sudah membopong Lugonis keluar dari kamar, raut wajah Ilias bahkan tak terbaca.

Ia harus mengejar Rhadamanhtys.

.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu," Defteros berhenti berlari, masih dengan membopong Asmita ia berhadapan dengan General yang mengejarnya. "Sebaiknya kau kembali, dan jangan menghalangiku."

"Cih, kau membawa tahanan negara. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu, justru kaulah yang akan mati."

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menghalangi jalanku. Tapi kalau kau bersikeras untuk menangkapku, aku terpaksa akan membunuhmu… Rhadamanthys."

Dalam sekejap hutan dengan pohon tinggi yang tampak hijau dengan semak belukar membingkai jalan setapak hilang dari pandangan mata, tidak memerlukan waktu lama mereka sudah berada di dalam _Another Dimension_. Setelah menurunkan Asmita dari gendongannya, menyandarkan pemuda itu di sisi batas terluar dimensi ciptaannya, Defteros melepas mantel menampakkan rambut biru panjang. Sekalipun wajahnya tertutup topeng, Rhadamanthys jelas bisa mengenali. Dan tidak ada pilihan lain baginya kini selain membunuh rekannya itu.

"Kau… Apa yang kau lakukan, Defteros?"

Cosmo membara sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi tubuh Defteros. Ia berada dalam dimensinya sendiri, tidak terlacak dari dunia luar. Keberadaannya dan Rhadamanthys bahkan tidak dapat dirasakan siapapun. Dan di atas tangannya yang terjulur ke samping, _Gold Cloth Gemini_ mengambang di udara. Ia bisa memanggil clothnya, darimanapun juga.

"Defteros!" seru Rhadamanthys. "Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, bawa Virgo itu kembali ke istana."

"Untuk dihukum mati?" ucap Defteros, "Tidak akan aku biarkan,"

"Apa kau sadar siapa yang kau lindungi, penjaga Lemurian yang seharusnya dimusnahkan."

"Tidak usah ikut campur urusanku, kalau kau pergi sekarang dengan senang hati aku akan menghapus memorimu, tapi jika tidak—jangan salahkan aku jika Regulus kecilmu itu akan kehilangan kekasih tercintanya."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Defteros. Apapun tujuanmu, apa yang kau lakukan ini menghianati Republic."

"Sudah aku katakan itu bukan urusanmu, Rhadamanthys!"

"Maka akupun tidak punya pilihan lain,"

Dalam pertarungan sebenarnya, menang atau kalah tidak pernah diukur dari statistik. Benar jika dalam catatan Defteros lebih unggul dari segi teknik, begitu pula dengan Rhadamanthys yang memiliki jumlah cosmo seakan tak terbatas untuk dijadikan energi menyerang. Namun satu saja kesalahan kecil semua keunggulan tersebut tidak lagi berguna, satu kelengahan semua bisa berakhir dengan kehilangan nyawa.

Rhadamanthys hanya perlu sedikit peluang untuk mengalahkan Defteros, ia harus bisa bertahan sampai kesempatan itu datang, atau memulai serangan terlebih dahulu untuk membuka pancingan jika Defteros tidak juga bergerak. Dan ia tidak akan membunuh Defteros, targetnya hanya mengalahkannya lalu membawa sosok itu menghadap Aspros. President-nya lah yang berhak memutuskan kemudian, namun hal ini akan sangat menyakitkan dalam berbagai makna. Memikirkan bagaiamana pengaruh dari penghianatan Defteros terhadap Republic saja membuat darah Rhadamanthys mendidih.

"Kau membuang waktuku, Rhadamanthys!"

Keduanya bergerak bersamaan, menuju satu dititik dimana cosmo masing-masing berbenturan dengan kuat. Efek energi yang dilepaskan seandainya mereka berada di dunia nyata pasti sudah meruntuhkan bangunan-bangunan yang sebelumnya berdiri kokoh.

"Kemana akal sehatmu, Defteros! Kau gila, huh?!" seru Rhadamanthys. "Hentikan sekarang, pertarungan ini tidak ada gunanya." ia bukannya gentar, tapi sadar rasanya ini tidak benar. Sekalipun ia tidak ingin bertanya alasan, karena sampai matipun pasti Defteros bungkam.

Karena tidak pernah terbayang akan datang situasi seperti ini. Seorang _General_ yang menghianati bangsanya, bahkan menyerang sesama _General_ demi seorang tawanan perang. Tanpa dirasuki iblis Defteros memang sudah iblis, dan Rhadamanthys pun tidak ingin dikalahkan iblis—kemudian dari tiap jengkal tubuhnya menguar aliran cosmo yang sangat kuat, bergerak untuk berkumpul di sekitar tangan membentuk kumparan energi dan siap digunakan untuk penghancuran. Lalu sekali lagi keduanya bertemu untuk saling menyerang, kenapa napsu membunuh pada akhirnya menguasai.

"_Black Eruption!"_

Satu teknik yang Defteros ucapkan selain menghancurkan tapi juga sekaligus membongkar pertahanan Rhadamanthys, terbuka lebar—bukan hanya seperti celah kecil yang harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik sebelum tertutup. Sudah jelas ini kesempatan untuk Defteros, Rhadamanthys pun telat dalam refleknya untuk menghindari beruntunnya serangan mematikan dari Defteros.

"_Galaxion Explosion!"_

Yang Rhadamanthys rasakan selanjutnya adalah seperti tertelan cahaya ledakan, seluruh partikel tubuhnya sekalipun terlindungi Surplice terasa tercabik, percikan-percikan darah tersembur dari tiap luka, pada persendian dan seluruh organ tubuhnya remuk. Dan saat ia berlutut karena tidak lagi kuat menahan berat tubuh, ia sudah memijak tanah—tanah yang mulai memerah karena darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam dimensi lain, kembali ke dunia nyata dimana pohon-pohon terlihat sepi. Defteros pun sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

Apakah ia akan mati di sini, tidak, ia tidak mau mati seperti ini. Ia ingin bertemu Regulus.

_Regulus._

.

"Kau membunuhnya," ucap Asmita sambil mencengkeram jubah Defteros yang masih menggendongnya dan membawanya berlari cepat. "Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan itu terhadap bangsamu sendiri, kau pikir aku akan berterima kasih padamu karena ini? Tidak akan,"

"Ternyata kau banyak bicara juga," balas Defteros.

Asmita tidak menyesal telah membuka mulut, namun kemudian kembali diam. Merasakan angin yang seolah berhembus cepat, padahal hanya karena Defteros yang melesat kencang. Sudah berapa jauh kira-kira, apakah sekarang sudah berganti malam saat angin yang dirasakannya semakin dingin, atau hanya perbedaan suhu wilayah. Dan berapa lama lagi Defteros akan membawanya berlari. Tidak mendapat petujuk sedikitpun, ia menggunakan waktunya untuk merasakan cosmo yang tadi sempat membara selama pertarungan—namun sekarang sayangnya hanya ada gelap dan gelap. Semakin jauh Defteros membawanya pergi, semakin tidak ada tanda kehidupan yang bisa dijangkaunya, lagi pula ia memang tidak bisa merasakan aura lagi, namun kematin—tadi tetap ada seberkas samar yang cukup sebagai petunjuk untuknya.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku?" Asmita akhirnya bertanya, penasaran setelah kebisuan panjang. Lelah akan suara desau angin dan gemerisik dedaunan terus-menerus.

Defteros tidak menjawabnya. Sampai beberapa waktu ia akhirnya memelankan langkah, kemudian berhenti. "Ke tempat yang aman, kita sudah sampai di perbatasan Bulgaria."

"Apa maksudmu," ucap Asmita, meminta penjelasan.

Sekarang dapat didengarnya suara binatang di kejauhan. Didengarnya Defteros melangkah menapaki rumput dan juga dedaunan kering, lalu menaiki undakan yang sepertinya dari kayu. Ada bunyi derit pintu yang berbunyi nyaring, pasti karena jarangnya tempat ini dijamah. Bau debu dapat dirasakannya juga, kemudian Defteros membaringkannya di ranjang, bukan ranjang mewah seperti yang digunakan di istana Crete. Namun sekalipun ranjang ini sederhana, sedikit keras juga—rasanya justru jauh lebih baik. Saat Defteros membuka jendela, ia dapat mencium aroma basah air dan rumput di sebelah, entah kenapa begitu nyaman.

"Kenapa kau membawaku sejauh ini? Apa tujuanmu," lanjutnya.

"Entahlah," ucap Defteros ringan sambil melepas topengnya, "Aku hanya tidak mau mereka membunuhmu. Bukannya aku berlagak seperti pahlawan atau semacamnya, aku menolongmu karena tertarik padamu, tapi sayang sekali hukum di Republic ini mutlak—sekalipun aku _General _tapi tidak bisa menjadikan pengecualian pembatalan hukum, kau akan dibunuh jika tertangkap."

Asmita tidak segera menjawab, "Kau apa?"

"Kau menarik," ulang Defteros, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi Asmita, sekalipun ekspresi penolakan kembali terlihat ia tidak peduli dan diteruskkannya menyibak poni pemuda yang ditebaknya lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak berhenti di sana, ibu jarinya lembut menelusuri kelopak mata Asmita yang terpejam. "Begitu tenang, terasa damai, itu yang kurasakan saat melihat wajahmu. Menentramkan. Pun kau sangat kuat, satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkanku—aku sudah sekarat saat itu, hanya sedikit beruntung bisa bertahan hidup."

"Jika cosmoku masih ada, kau tidak akan seberuntung itu. Sudah kukirim ke neraka untuk merasakan ulang seluruh dosa yang kau perbuat,"

"Hmph," Defteros mendengus pelan, mungkin berterimakasih karena tidak perlu lagi bertarung sampai mati dengan sosok ini. "Kenapa cosmomu tidak bisa dipakai lagi, teknik milikku dan Aspros pasti bukan penyebabnya."

Ia mengorbankannya, seluruhnya sampai terputus bahkan nyawanya pun seharusnya sudah meninggalkan raga. Saat menyadari dua Gemini bersatu, tidak mungkin baginya untuk menang jika tidak melakukan teknik tersebut. Namun kemudian ia berakhir hanyut di sungai dan masih hidup adalah kenyataan lain yang tidak tahu harus disyukurinya atau bagaimana, karena kemudian rasanya pahit mengingat orang yang seharusnya terbunuh oleh _Tenbu Hourin_ sekarang justru membelainya. Makin pahit karena ia membiarkan saja wajah dan rambutnya disentuh.

Alih-alih menjelaskan itu, Asmita balas bertanya lagi. "Republic-mu memiliki hukum mutlak, apa yang kira-kira akan mereka lakukan terhadapmu sekarang?"

"Oh… kau benar. Kita sama-sama buronan sekarang," ucap Defteros, membayangkan betapa murkanya Aspros. Ini sama sekali tidak sesuai rencana, andai lebih cepat dan Rhadamanthys tidak muncul ia pasti bisa menyembunyikan Asmita dan mendapat alibi dari Kanon yang sudah ia permainakan memorinya. Lalu pulang ke Republic seakan tanpa dosa, tapi semua meleset dari perkiraan. Ia kemudian bangkit, "Aku harus menyegel tempat ini, juga mencari air dan makanan. Kau, jangan mencoba bangun, apalagi kabur."

"…aku tidak mengerti," ucap Asmita kemudian.

Defteros menghentikan langkahnya, ia sudah berada di ambang pintu, "Apa?"

"Kau… Membunuh tak pandang bulu, tidak pilih apakah itu temanmu, musuhmu, dan anak kecil. Lalu membawaku ke tempat ini, mengatakan tertarik padaku. Orang seperti apa kau ini?"

Untuk beberapa saat Defteros diam, "Aku mungkin memang iblis, mungkin juga tidak punya belas kasihan. Tapi terkadang ada perasaan yang muncul pada hati setiap manusia tanpa pilih-pilih, dan itu datang padaku."

Defteros kemudian benar-benar keluar dari rumah kecil berdinding juga berlantai kayu tersebut, membiarkan Asmita yang mungkin merenungi ucapannya. Berdiri di halaman, menyegel lingkungan sekitar pondok minimalisnya agar tidak dijangkau siapapun, juga menahan Asmita di dalam. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melewati batas ini selain dirinya. Perlahan ia menyentuh keningnya sendiri, memang benar jika sudah lama ia mencoba memutus ikatannya dengan Aspros, berusaha menipiskan jangkauan telepati dan semacamnya sejak berusia lima belas tahun.

Awalnya ia hanya tidak ingin terus-terusan ditamengi kakaknya, tiap ada yang menjahatinya atau ia diganggu dan kalah berkelahi, Aspros tiba-tiba saja merasakan itu kemudian datang menolong. Ego kekanakan memang, tapi harga diri pun dipertaruhkan, ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah dan diejek bersembunyi di bawah ketiak kakaknya. Tidak disangka hal itu sekarang justru berguna, andai ia tidak membentengi kepalanya. Aspros pasti sudah menemukan lokasinya, datang ke sini dan entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sang President itu. Pun berdiam di sini bukan jaminan akan aman, Defteros paham cara pikir Aspros—tapi setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu ia yakin tidak akan ditemukan. Lalu pergi semakin jauh bersama Asmita jika kesehatan pemuda itu sudah membaik.

.

.

"Rhadamanthys!"

Regulus mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat sesosok bersurplice hitam dengan sayap lebar berjalan terhuyung, seakan mati-matian mempertahankan kesadaran. Sosok itu bahkan tidak mendongak, ekspresinya terlalu gelap untuk digambarkan. Dan semakin dekat, jelas _Surplice_ yang dikenakan sudah retak disana-sini. Bercak darah tampak mengering, pun ada yang terlihat basah merah begitu pekat. Sedikit gerakan tangan terjulur, Regulus sudah menangkap sosok tersebut, memeluknya sebelum ambruk membentur tanah dengan keras.

_Regulus. _

"Rhadamanthys," panggil Regulus, terduduk di tanah mendekap sosok itu dalam rengkuhan. Lalu melepas pelindung kepala tunangannya tersebut, dan dilempar begitu saja. Hanya untuk mendapati rambut pirang itu sebagian juga terkena darah, "Rhade, Rhade, kau mendengarku?"

Sudah berjalan sejauh ini, sudah berada di sekitar istana Crete. Namun kemudian baru Rhadamanthys sadari tenggorokannya hancur, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun padahal banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya pada Regulus, termasuk memberikan _clue_ dari kejadian ini. Dan kenapa tangannya pun mati rasa, sedikitpun tidak bisa ia gerakkan.

"Rhade," Regulus terus memanggil, sudah dari tadi ia ingin menangis sekalipun ditahan mati-matian. Namun saat perlahan Wyvern Surplice meninggalkan raga Rhadamanthys, kemudian mewujud sosok binatang bersayap yang berdiam di sisinya. Regulus akhirnya menangis juga, dengan gemetar ia mencari tanda kehidupan Rhadamanthys, meraba leher, dada, tapi hanya membuat tangannya merah. "Jawab aku, Rhade… Kau satu-satunya yang menguasai teknik regenerasi. Kau bisa bertahan, Rhade."

Sayup-sayup suara Regulus masuk ke telinga Rhadamanthys, terdengar semakin menjauh. Dan itu benar, ia mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi, itulah kenapa ia bisa bertahan sejauh ini dan tidak mati di tempat sekalipun jantung dan organ-organ vital tubuhnya sudah remuk. Namun itu saja tidak cukup, ia kehabisan waktu karena lukanya terlalu fatal—raganya tidak lagi kuat menahan jenis luka seperti ini, bahkan tidak mampu menjadi wadah jiwa dan kekuatannya. Sekalipun ia tidak ingin menyerah tapi ia tidak bisa mendobrak batas tersebut. Waktunya sudah habis.

_Regulus, maafkan aku._

"Rhade!" panggil Regulus dengan nada yang semakin naik, ia tidak hanya memeluk namun sedikit mengguncang tubuh Rhadamanthys. Menepuk-nepuk pipi yang sudah kehilangan suh—tubuh Rhadamanthys terasa dingin.

_Regulus, aku mencintaimu. Maaf harus meninggalkanmu. Jangan menangis, Regulusku… Teruslah tumbuh dewasa sekalipun aku tidak bersamamu._

"Regulus," seru Ilias, menghampiri putranya dengan langkah panjang.

Menoleh, Regulus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan untuk tidak menangis keras. "Ayah,"

Sekalipun dari sekejap pandang Ilias bisa menyimpulkan Rhadamanthys tidak bisa diselamatkan, ia tetap berlutut untuk memeriksa tanda kehidupan yang mungkin masih tersisa. Seakan hanya formalitas, karena semuanya benar—apa yang kini tengah di peluk Regulus sudah menjadi tubuh mati. Mengepalkan tangannya erat, Ilias pun merasa tidak terima, bukan hanya karena Rhadamanthys adalah calon pendamping hidup anaknya. Lalu ini pun bukan lagi sekedar masalah tawanan perang, tapi sampai terbunuhnya salah satu _General_ di sini akan menjadi masalah lain yang lebih serius. Masalah untuknya juga karena terjadi di Crete, melibatkan istananya, orang yang sempat ditahannya. Dan Defteros.

"Regulus," ia kemudian menarik putranya untuk berdiri, "Rhadamanthys sudah—"

"Tidak!" seru Regulus, tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun. "Rhadamanthys tidak mati, dia pasti sedang menyembuhkan diri. Dia tidak… Ayah, panggil Luco… Rhade tidak."

Regulus sebenarnya tahu, ia mengerti. Namun tidak bisa menerima, dan kemudian remasan kuat semakin mencengkeram dadanya, rasa menyakitkan yang bergumpal di dalam perut menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Esok tidak lagi ada yang akan memberikan senyum lembut padanya, lusa tidak ada yang akan membangunkannya di pagi hari dan yang menemaninya menyantap sarapan, hari selanjutnya tidak ada Rhadamanthys yang memeluknya—yang selalu memanjakannya, menjaganya. Dan selajutnya… Selanjutnya… Siapa yang akan menjadi tempatnya bersandar.

"Pembohong," ucap Regulus, suaranya bergetar. Ia mengibaskan tangan kanannya, melucuti _Gold Cloth_ yang segera mewujud menjadi singa emas yang berdiri di sebelah wyvern hitam. Menunduk menyusupkan tangan di rambut Rhadamantys lalu mencengkeramnya. "Pembohong, kau janji padaku untuk selalu bersamaku—kau pembohong!"

Dan tangis Regulus semakin pecah, semakin meracau meluapkan beban yang menikam perasaannya.

"Regulus!" seru Ilias, benar-benar menarik putranya itu untuk berdiri menghadapnya. Mencengkeram kedua lengan Regulus dengan keras sebelum memeluknya, "Kau boleh bersedih, kau boleh berduka. Tapi kendalikan dirimu, Regulus."

Masih dengan menahan tangis dan tubuh gemetar serta pandangan nyalang, Regulus berangsur menjernihkan pikiran. Sekalipun tangannya yang terkepal erat sama sekali tidak dilonggarkan. Ia memang masih begitu muda, emosinya terkadang lepas kontrol—ia menangis, ia menjerit tidak terima, padahal seharusnya ia mengerti benar jika hal semacam ini bisa terjadi dengan cepat mengingat mereka adalah _General_, prajurit Republic yang mengabdikan nyawa, ia pun tidak melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya seorang _General_ juga. Dan dengan lengan baju ia menghapus air mata, lalu kembali berlutut untuk mencium kening Rhadamanthys.

Berdiri dengan lebih tegar. Setelah meminta ayahnya untuk mengurus tubuh tak bernyawa Rhadamanthys, ia langsung kembali ke istana untuk menghadap Aspros. Untuk meminta izin memburu dan membunuh Defteros dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

Defteros kembali ke dalam rumah dengan satu wadah air juga buah-buahan yang ia dapat jauh dari pinggiran perkampungan penduduk lokal Bulgaria. Juga ikan yang ia tangkap di sungai masih tertusuk di batang kayu dan tertancap di depan api yang dibuatnya di halaman. Masuk ke dalam kamar, ia mendapati Asmita sedang duduk di tengah ranjang, posisi bersila yang mengingatkan pada pertarungan mereka dulu—mau tidak mau ia berpikir apakah pemuda itu sedang mencoba mempraktekkan teknik tertentu, tapi itu mustahil bukan. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekat dan duduk di lantai bersandar pada tempat tidur.

"Asmita," panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang sampai ke indra pendengarannya, tidak ada pula pergerakan dari sosok berambut pirang tersebut. Beberapa waktu Defteros mengamati wujud menawan di hadapannya, rupa yang indah dengan mata terpejam.

"Asmita, kau sedang apa?" lanjutnya. "Kau tidak tidur dengan posisi duduk bukan? Oi, Asmita…"

Menghela napas panjang karena merasa diacuhkan, akhirnya ia mengamati dinding kayu di seberang. Ia mengerti jika Asmita membencinya, ia salah satu dalang dari semua musibah yang membuat sosok ini celaka. Tapi tadi Asmita mau berbincang dengannya, lalu kenapa sekarang tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Ia ingin berbicara lagi dengan sosok ini, membahas apapun, adu mulut pun tidak masalah. Dan suasana sepi membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang dorongan yang membawanya bersama Asmita, meninggalkan Republic—meninggalkan keluarganya. Ia tidak menimbang antara layak dan tidaknya perbuatannya itu, atau bahkan sepadan atau tidak. Ia hanya merasa ini benar. Dan itu cukup untuknya.

"Asmiiitaaa…" sekali lagi ia memanggil karena tidak tahan. "Asmita, kau mendengarku?"

"Kau menggangguku,"

Suara itu membuat Defteros menoleh, dan mendapati wajah Asmita terarah padanya. "Kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak berbaring, lukamu bisa terbuka lagi."

"Meditasi," jawabnya singkat.

Defteros tidak memusingkan jawaban tersebut, lalu mengambil sebutir apel dan mengulurkannya pada Asmita. "Aku membawakanmu buah-buahan, makanlah."

Melihat Asmita menerima apel itu ia pun tersenyum. Meraih satu butir apel jatahnya sendiri kemudian mulai menggigitinya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan, jauh dari rumah, jauh dari kemewahan kastil. Sekalipun di sini tidak ada kolam lava yang bisa ia gunakan _bersenang-senang_, tapi di sana tidak setentram ini. Di Gunung Kanon ia hanya merasakan amarah, asupan energi untuk bertarung dan membunuh selalu mengusainya. Dan saat bersama Asmita sekarang, tiba-tiba cosmonya mengalir dengan tenang.

Asmita sedikit terkejut, namun tidak menimbulkan ekspresi dan gerakan apapun. Di depannya yang semula gelap sekarang ada seberkas cahaya aura, masih merah menyala—masih membara untuk ukurannya, namun lepas dari semua keburukan yang pernah Defteros lakukan, dan cosmo yang semula ia benci karena tekanannya mengintimidasi, kini aura itu perlahan-lahan memberikan efek hangat pada hatinya.

"Asmita," Defteros seakan tidak bosan untuk memanggil nama ini, dan tidak peduli akan adanya penolakan nekat ia meraih sebelah tangan Asmita menggenggamnya.

"Lepaskan," seru Asmita, berusaha menarik tangannya sendiri tapi gagal. "Defteros, lepaskan kataku."

"Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku lagi setelah yang pertama dulu," kata Defteros, nada senang dengan senyum ikut mewarnai. Dan ia semakin bersemangat mengeratkan genggamannya.

Berakhir dengan membiarkan tangannya digenggam, Asmita tidak lagi berontak. Bahkan mulai mencoba mengenali ciri tangan Defteros, besar dan erat menahannya namun tidak menyakiti. Masih berdiam dalam posisinya yang bersila di tengah ranjang, entah kenapa ia pun tidak bosan mengamati jenis aura Defteros. Dan Defteros yang duduk di lantai, bersandar nyaman—semakin merasa nyaman lagi, karena dari tangan yang digenggam tersebut seperti mengikis sisi iblisnya sedikit demi sedikit.

-o-o0o-o-

**To be continued…**

-o-o0o-o-

Maaf sedikit lambat updatenya, dua hari di luar kota dan tidak ada waktu ngetik. Untunglah akhir pekan bisa keburu untuk menyelesaikan chap ini. XD

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	5. Part V: The Begining Of Love

Gurat-gurat amarah tergambar nyata dalam raut wajah Sang President, wujud aura negatif yang menguar bahkan tidak bisa dinetralisir sekalipun oleh Sisyphus. Berita tentang Virgo, dilengkapi dengan kematian Rhadamanthys merupakan kehilangan besar, namun itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa kemurkaan Aspros terhadap orang yang telah membunuh satu dari deretan General terbaiknya itu. Lalu semakin besar kekecewaannya karena pembunuh tersebut adalah adiknya sendiri, dan bagaimana caranya ia harus berdiri tegak untuk menangani skandal sebesar ini. Apapun alasan Defteros, perbuatan itu tetap mencemarkan nama baik Aspros.

Sebagai President ia harus melaksanakan kepentingan negara tanpa memihak, tapi sebagai seorang kakak—harus ia kemanakan nurani pribadinya.

"Aspros_-sama,"_ ucap Sisyphus, "Apapun keputusan Anda, kami siap melaksanakannya."

Tangan Aspros masih terkepal erat, ia berdiri di ujung meja terdepan seperti biasa. Keputusan? Apapun keputusan itu semua terasa berat, kemudian pandangannya terarah pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan. Melihat Regulus masih berlutut memohon padanya untuk diberikan ijin pengejaran. Kanon yang tersungkur di lantai—yang baru saja ia bongkar seluruh ingatannya. Kardia dengan sikap siap bertarung. Saga bahkan kemudian meminta persetujuan mengambil alih _Gold Cloth Gemini _agar Defteros tidak lagi bisa memanggil _Cloth_ tersebut. Bahkan seluruh keterangan dari Ilias hanya semakin menyudutkan Defteros. Dan para petinggi negara semakin menuntutnya mengambil sikap.

Belum jika Minos dan Albafica sudah selesai dari misi dan kembali ke Republic. Kematian Rhadamanthys jelas akan membuat Minos menuntut balas, sementara sekarang saja Regulus sudah dikuasai keinginan membunuh yang sangat tinggi. Dan inilah keputusannya, adiknya atau bukan, penghianat tetaplah musuh utama negara.

"Sisyphus, buat tim pemburu dan temukan _Penghianat_ itu hidup-hidup." suara Aspros menggema di tiap penjuru ruangan, terasa begitu dingin—ia bahkan enggan menyebut nama adiknya. "Aku sendiri yang akan bertanggungjawab penuh untuk mencabut nyawanya."

-o-o0o-o-

A Defteros and Asmita Fanfiction

(Aspros x Sisyphus – Rhadamanthys x Regulus – Minos x Albafica)

Alternate Time, Alternate Reality, Romance, Angst

**Our Story Sounds Like A Dark Tragedy**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

.

**Part V: The Begining Of Love**

.

Hari masih begitu pagi saat Asmita keluar dari rumah kayu di tengah hutan yang ia tempati bersama Defteros, melangkah perlahan menuruni undakan sampai kaki telanjangnya menapaki rumput basah. Gelitik segar dan dingin menyejukkannya. Belum ada sinar matahari yang melunturkan bau embun, atau mungkin karena padatnya dedaunan di atas sana memfiltrasi cahaya. Ia semakin maju lebih jauh, selangkah demi selangkah lalu ada dorongan pelan yang seperti menyuruhnya mundur, ada tabir lembut namun luar biasa kuat. Tahu tidak bisa menembusnya, Asmita meneruskan berkeliling, sesekali keningnya tampak berkerut karena gerakannya terkadang membuat sekitar dadanya nyeri.

Berhenti berjalan, tangan Asmita terjulur dan mendapati pohon besar berdiri kokoh menghadang, ia harus berbelok sedikit jika ingin terus melangkah. Namun ia memilih duduk bersila di rumput dan bersandar pada pohon tersebut. Perlahan hangat matahari menyentuh kulit lengannya yang tak tertutup, ia hanya mengenakan lembar pakaian berwarna _saffron_—khas dengan ke-Buddha-annya. Defteros yang membawakan pakaian-pakaian tersebut, dan kemanapun Defteros pagi ini adalah sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya—katakan berburu ke hutan, atau jauh menembus batas ke Bulgaria untuk mencari sayuran dan buah-buahan segar.

Sekalipun bisa menghirup udara bebas, menikmati matahari. Asmita tetap merasa seperti tahanan, terkurung di tempat yang menurut penuturan Defteros rumah dan apapun di dalam batas segelnya tidak akan tampak oleh pandangan mata siapapun juga. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk atau keluar. Dan kalau sekarang Asmita mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, tidak perlu mengenali jenis suara ataupun cosmo—karena sudah jelas satu-satunya yang bisa menembus tempat ini hanya Defteros seorang.

"Pagi, Asmita…" sapa Defteros, sambil meletakkan rusa buruannya di tanah. "Kau mau hati rusa panggang?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku vegetarian."

Defteros terkekeh, "Hanya menawarkan, siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran. Sayang saja melewatkan daging seenak ini. Tapi aku juga membawakanmu banyak buah-buahan segar,"

"Shaka," gumam Asmita kemudian.

Dan rusa yang dikatakan Defteros hanya pemicu bangkitnya memori, bagaimana mungkin ia akan lupa terhadap anak didiknya yang ia rawat sejak kecil. Seakan terngiang tawa bahagia anak itu, seperti baru kemarin ia mendengar gelak riang Shaka saat menyambut Manigoldo yang membawa rusa hasil buruan. Kemudian berkelebat memori saat Shaka menangis karena hati rusa yang diinginkannya dimakan Kiki yang kadang memang iseng. Sampai semua kenangan tentang Jamir perlahan menyulut kemarahannya kembali berkecamuk, menyusup ke relung-relung raga mengikis sikap sabar yang selalu dipupuknya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Asmita?" tanya Defteros, merasa ada sesuatu yang familier dari gumam Asmita yang tidak begitu didengarnya.

Asmita tidak menjawab, jika saja ada pisau di sekitarnya—dan tanpa sadar tangannya sudah meraba-raba rerumputan, tapi hanya mendapati butir-butir biji buah dari pohon yang dipakainya bersandar. Tidak ada apapun di sisinya yang bisa dipakai untuk menikam Defteros.

"Asmita?" panggil Defteros, ia mendekati sosok yang selalu memejamkan mata tersebut lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Apakah Shaka begitu berarti untukmu?"

"Jangan pernah sebut namanya dengan begitu mudah, orang keji sepertimu tidak akan pernah tahu apa arti dari _berarti_ itu sendiri."

Dengan gerakan cepat Asmita bangkit, tangannya yang terkepal tertuju pada Defteros. Sayangnya reflek sosok yang diserangnya tersebut terlalu bagus dan hanya bergerak ke samping sedikit sudah sempurna menghindari hantaman, padahal Defteros tidak berniat untuk menghindar sebenarnya. Seperti tidak kenal menyerah Asmita tetap berusaha menyerang, gerakan tangan, kaki, dan lutut sangat ofensif bahkan tidak memikirkan pertahanan sama sekali. Namun langkah demi langkah serangan tersebut akhirnya hanya dihindari Defteros dengan gerakan mundur, diam di tempat bukan pilihan bagus jika tetap ingin sehat tanpa luka memar dan rahang retak.

"Asmita," ucap Defteros, masih sama sekali tidak membalas serangan, tidak berniat meladeni. Bukan berarti ia menganggap remeh, tapi ia memang tidak ingin. "Asmita, cukup."

"Kenapa kau tidak balas menyerang," ucap Asmita, "Karena aku tidak sebanding dengamu, bukan lagi penguna cosmo?" lanjutnya, bersamaan dengan gerakan kaki yang menendang satu sisi tervital dari tubuh Defteros.

"OUUHHH!"

Teriakan Defteros terdengar nyaring, membuyarkan burung yang bertengger nyaman di atas pohon. Ia bahkan sampai berlutut memegangi daerah vitalnya yang baru saja dijahati Asmita. Sekalipun tahu Asmita tidak sungguh-sungguh, tetap saja itu terasa _sakit_. Meski kehilangan cosmo tapi Asmita menguasai bela diri dan kekuatan fisiknya tidak akan selemah manusia biasa, jika tendangan tadi serius—Defteros berani memastikan ia tidak bisa lagi memiliki keturunan. Kemudian detik-detik berlalu dengan begitu hening, sangat canggung. Mendongakakan wajah, Defteros mendapati Asmita bersidekap di depannya, berdiri menjulang dengan raut wajah yang di matanya terlihat anggun namun mematikan, dan pakaian khas Asmita yang berupa lembar berwarna saffron justru membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Itu curang, Asmita." desis Defteros.

"Lawan aku kalau begitu," balas Asmita, "Lawan aku dengan semangat sama seperti pertarungan kita dulu,"

"Aku tidak mau melukaimu," Defteros bersikeras, sudah berdiri tegak bahkan nyeri di selangkangannya telah hilang. "Asmita, mengertilah aku sudah sejauh ini membawamu. Aku ingin kau aman,"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, kau—ugh…" ucapan Asmita berganti menjadi keluhan kecil, energi untuk menyangga tubuh tetap berdiri tegap pun luruh. Yang artinya apa yang menderanya pasti terasa _sangat_ sakit, mengingat selama ini ia tidak pernah mengeluh terhadap lukanya.

Melihat tubuh Asmita limbung, sigap Defteros sudah menangkapnya lebih dahulu sebelum menyentuh tanah. "Kau belum sembuh benar, luka dalammu itu parah." ucap Defteros pelan, sambil membopong Asmita untuk duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon. Ia pun ikut duduk di sana, "Jika kau begitu membenciku dan mencari kesempatan untuk membunuhku, tunggulah dulu."

Asmita tidak menyukai hal ini, ia selalu bimbang tiap kali Defteros bersikap lembut padanya.

"Segala tindakanku memang tidak bisa dibenarkan dari pihakmu, kami penjajajah, apapun tujuan kami dan alasannya semua di matamu tetap salah bukan? Tapi Asmita, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi. Jadi jangan buang tenagamu untuk melawanku,"

Asmita tidak membalas. Kejahatan penjajahan itu tanggung jawab seluruh Republic, namun satu yang paling tidak dimaafkannya dari Defteros adalah kekejiannya terhadap Shaka, pun Defteros tidak pernah memintamaaf padanya, ia juga tidak akan memaafkan lagi pula. Tapi Shaka hanya anak kecil tidak berdosa, tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa, tega sekali Defteros menghabisinya dengan tangan dingin.

"Aku akan menjemput Shaka,"

Dan ucapan tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Asmita secara penuh, wajah yang semula berpaling ke arah lain kini menghadap pada Defteros. "Kau bilang… Menjemput Shaka?"

"Shaka berada di Republic, dia pasti sudah sehat sekarang. Mungkin sedang bermain dengan riang dan menikmati biskuit. Dia suka biskuit," jelas Defteros, mengingat cara Shaka memegang makanan ringat tersebut.

"Shaka," suara Asmita tertahan saat menyebut nama itu, bimbang dengan apa yang didengarnya. Tangannya terjulur ke arah dada Defteros, mencengkeram erat baju di sana. "Shaka masih hidup, kau tidak sedang membohongiku, bukan?"

Perlahan Defteros menarik Asmita untuk merapat, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh pemuda bersurai pirang lembut tersebut, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Aku akan menjemputnya, dan membawanya padamu. Saat itulah putuskan sendiri apakah aku sedang berbohong atau tidak,"

Mengetahui Shaka masih hidup itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Asmita tenang dan mengesampingkan emosi, tapi mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan Defteros itu perkara lain lagi. Yang anehnya ia bahkan batal untuk berontak saat mendengar detak jantung Defteros berdegup terlalu cepat. Irama debaran yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang seluruh perbuatan Defteros padanya beberapa hari belakangan ini, semua itu jelas jenis tindakan yang bersifat pribadi. Seriuskah hal itu karena Defteros tertarik padanya?

"Shaka suka daging rusa," ucap Asmita kemudian.

"Itukah yang membuatmu lepas kendali tadi?" tanya Defteros, melepas pelukannya dan menatap Asmita lekat, ia begitu penasaran seperti apa mata pemuda di depannya ini jika terbuka.

"Shaka, dia bukan hanya sekedar anak didikku tapi sudah seperti anakku sendiri."

"Dan Mu?"

Sedikit ekspresi merubah warna wajah Asmita, namun hanya gumam memanggil nama itu yang bisa ia perdengarkan. "Mu,"

"Mu lebih dari sekedar baik-baik saja, itu kan yang terpenting sekarang?" ucap Defteros. Ia tidak bisa berbicara lebih jauh lagi tentang akan jadi apa Mu nantinya, atau akan Aspros apakan mengingat kekuatan Gemini sendiri cukup mengerikan untuk menguasai orang. Apalagi untuk sekedar _menjinakkan _bayi.

Tidak tampak lagi raut asing dari wajah Asmita, sekalipun begitu ia tidak ingin menimpali apapun.

"Hei, Asmita, apa yang kau lakukan setiap meditasi?" tanya Defteros, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kau berdoa pada Tuhan, Dewa, atau semacamnya? Kalau benar seperti itu, bisakah kau mendoakan aku agar bisa kembali ke sini hidup-hidup dan membawa Shaka dengan selamat?"

Asmita paham status Defteros saat ini, penghianatannya tentu sudah tersebar. Defteros tidak akan bisa _pulang_ ke rumahnya sendiri dengan aman, terlihat bayangannya saja sudah merupakan bahaya tersendiri. Bukan masalah seberapa besar kekuatan Defteros, tapi Defteros tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan lolos—jika datang ke ibu kota Hellenic sama artinya dengan menyerahkan nyawa, seperti burung yang seharusnya sudah terbang tinggi namun akhirnya memasuki sangkar penuh jebakan dengan suka rela.

"Kau bukan jenis yang percaya pada Buddha, bukan?"

"Entahlah," ucap Defteros acuh, karena hal semacam itu memang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Keyakinannya pada Zeus saja semu, apalagi Buddha.

Jawaban yang sudah Asmita duga, lalu perlahan dan dengan hati-hati ia berdiri dari duduknya—menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seperti mencari sesuatu, "Dimana kau meletakkan buah-buahan dan sayuran yang kau bawa, Defteros?"

"Ah, kira-kira sepuluh langkah di sebelah kananmu."

Menyiapkan makanan menjadi kesibukan sementara, menghentikan tiap kata-kata yang meluncur bersahutan. Memberikan keheningan yang terasa ganjil, bahan pembicaraan keduanya tadi jika diputar ulang terasa berat membebani pikiran, seperti gumpalan mengganjal dalam perut—mendesak naik ke ulu hati dan menghadirkan rasa cemas tidak nyaman. Namun, berbeda dengan Asmita yang sekalipun terlihat tenang tapi tetap berpikir serius sambil menekuni kegiatan mengupas buah jeruk. Sejak tadi Defteros justru tidak memalingkan wajah dari Asmita, mengamati bibir yang tampak manis tiap kali berkata-kata, juga jemari lentik yang ingin dikecupnya satu persatu.

Tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayang hasrat yang mendesir mengganggu. Saat hari sudah semakin beranjak siang, panas matahari semakin terasa. Tapi ada panas lain yang membakar Defteros.

"Asmita, aku ingin menciummu."

.

.

Di dalam kamar pribadinya Aspros menenangkan diri, ia menginginkan informasi yang lebih detail, dan seharusnya ia bisa mengkoleksi informasi tersebut jika pikirannya mampu menembus keberadaan Defteros. Kegagalannya mendeteksi adiknya hanya membuatnya lebih kecewa lagi, semakin jelas pula kenyataan Defteros telah membentengi diri darinya. Sampai kemudian—tidakkah apa yang Defteros lalukan saat ini terlalu tiba-tiba, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada tanda pemberontakan atau indikasi tidak terima terhadap satu atau dua hal. Aspros bahkan tidak habis pikir, apakah ada yang salah selama ini, sesuatu yang Defteros pendam.

Terlebih, tidak mungkin jika Defteros bertindak dalam _pengaruh_. Jadi tidak ada kesimpulan lain selain bahwa Defteros sendirilah yang memutuskan menjadi penghianat. Darahnya terasa mendidih tiap kali rasa tidak terima mengguncangnya.

Aspros bahkan membiarkan saja pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar, pelan tanpa suara—tapi kesiagaan membuatnya bisa mendengar pintu tersebut. Hanya satu orang yang bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan ini tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu. Sosoknya melangkah tegas mendekati Sang President, tidak ada keraguan atau tunduk gentar sekalipun aura tidak mengenakkan dari Aspros tetap terasa kental, situasi tanpa bantahan dengan sikap sensitif yang akan begitu peka terhadap tiap pergerakan lawan. Tidak heran Aspros dalam mode siap bertarung mengingat amarahnya masih terbakar tinggi.

"Apa menurutmu Defteros masih di negara ini, Sisyphus?"

Sekalipun suara Aspros pelan, namun terdengar sangat jernih di telinga Sisyphus. "Kemungkinan itu ada," ucapnya. "Regulus, Kardia, dan Hargard sudah berangkat. Jika mereka menemukan Defteros, apa yang akan kau lakukan… Aspros?"

"Apapun itu aku harus membuang urusan pribadi, dan tetap menghadapinya." suara Aspros terdengar gamang, tangannya terjulur untuk Sisyphus, meminta pria itu mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Tapi dia adikku, kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini?"

Sejenak Sisyphus mengusap lengan Aspros, "Bersama Si Virgo yang bernama Asmita itulah Defteros pergi,"

"Defteros bukan orang yang bisa dikendalikan oleh pihak lain, tidak akan ada yang mampu melakukan itu. Yang ada justru sebaliknya, Defteros sebagai pihak yang mengendalikan."

"Aspros, kita hanya bisa menduga sebelum mendengarnya sendiri dari Defteros."

Aspros berdiri, menuju meja kecil di sudut ruangan dimana tersimpan wine dan gelas-gelas kristal. Meminum wine itu sedikit sekedar untuk membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, "Dia tidak akn bicara. Dan Defteros setingkat denganku, Sisyphus. Siapapun yang kau kirim, hanya seperti dalam perjudian untuk menemukannya. Kita hanya menunggu Regulus, Kardia, atau Hasgard cukup mujur."

"Itu benar, tapi mengirim _General _sudah merupakan usaha maksimal." lanjut Sisyphus, sambil mengambil gelas dari tangan Aspros dan meletakannya di meja. "Pikirkan semua dengan jernih,"

Sudah Aspros coba, sekalipun pikirannya tidak akan bisa sejernih itu. Dan karena inilah ia ingin Defteros segera ditemukan, tidak ingin masalah tentang adiknya menjadi semakin berlarut. Menarik Sisyphus merapat, ia lalu menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher pria yang tidak pernah absen dari sisinya dalam segala situasi tersebut, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menyenangkan—membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih rileks.

"Aku ingin pergi untuk mencarinya sendiri,"

"Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu, Aspros-_sama."_ ucapan Sisyphus berubah menjadi formal, ia melepaskan diri dan berdiri dengan sikap tegas. "Anda tidak bisa meninggalkan pemerintahan Republic untuk ikut ke lapangan dalam pencarian _Penghianat_. Reputasi Anda dipertaruhkan, Anda tidak boleh terbawa urusan pribadi."

"Mereka tidak akan menemukannya, tapi aku bisa mengupayakan."

"Masalah ini bukan satu-satunya yang perlu Anda jadikan perhatian utama, Aspros_-sama._ Urusan kenegaraan banyak yang harus Anda selesaikan."

Tanpa membalas perkataan tersebut, Aspros kemudian menuju meja kayu besar di salah satu sisi kamar, dengan warna coklat mengkilapnya tersembunyi karena tertutup tumpukan berkas. Duduk di kursi hitam di balik meja tersebut, ia mulai menelusuri laporan-laporan yang tersimpan di sana. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sisyphus, ia tidak bisa turut campur turun dalam pengejaran—dan meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai President. Masalah yang harus diselesaikannya tidak hanya mengurusi Defteros. Bahkan Defteros cuma segelintir persoalan dari berbagai pekerjaan yang tersusun dalam agenda yang menuntut perhatiannya untuk segera dilaksanakan.

"Biarkan masalah Defteros berada di tangan _General_ yang saya kirim, saat ini banyak yang harus Anda selesaikan." lanjut Sisyphus, ikut memeriksa lembaran kertas yang berada di meja Aspros.

Menghela napas berat, Aspros mengangguk sambil memilah-milah berkasnya. "Republic kehilangan banyak _General_, setelah El Cid yang merupakan mata-mata lawan. Rhadamanthys pun gugur. Posisi delapan _General_ sebagai pilar utama Republic tidak boleh terlalu lama kosong, kau sudah memanggil _mereka_?"

Merasa Aspros sudah kembali ke jalur pekerjaan sebagai President, Sisyphus mengutarakan maksudnya datang. "Ya. Genbu, Shura, dan Shijima sudah menunggu Anda di ruang pertemuan. Petinggi Negara juga sudah di sana, tinggal menunggu kehadiran Anda, Aspros_-sama."_

"Genbu akan mengenakan _Libra Gold Cloth_, laporannya sudah masuk padaku." ucap Aspros, "Dan Shura memang sudah seharusnya menyandang _Capricorn Gold Cloth_ sejak dua tahun lalu, namun keberadaan El Cid harus membuatnya mundur demi permainanmu."

"Itu tidak bisa dihindari, El Cid berbahya jika tidak dibawa masuk lebih dekat, jaga musuhmu sedekat mungkin—bukan begitu?" balas Sisiyphus, tidak menunggu balasan dari Aspros ia lalu melanjutkan. "Dan Shijima, meskipun saya sedikit meragukannya. Dia yang akan mengambil alih _Virgo Gold Cloth_. Tiga kandidat telah hadir,"

Aspros kemudian berdiri dan mengambil jubah, yang kemudian dibantu Sisyphus dalam mengenakannya. "Apakah Saga benar-benar mencoba mengambil alih _Gemini Gold Cloth_?"

Sisyphus mengangguk, tangannya lincah membenahi kerah seragam hitam Aspros. "Tapi dia belum mampu, _Cloth_ itu menolaknya. Saga memiliki kemampuan spesial, dia seharusnya bisa mengenakan _Cloth_ apapun sebagai zirah dan tidak mempengaruhi segala tekniknya. Saat ini dia masih menunggu izin Anda untuk mencoba _Aries Gold Cloth_,"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat,"

"Ya, sekalipun Kanon sudah menguasai Scale, tapi mereka memang masih terlalu muda. Sepuluh tahun lagi tidak diragukan Saga bisa menjadi _General_ Perang dengan pangkat tertinggi,"

"Saga, Kanon, dan Milo, mereka harus mendapat pelatihan lebih serius lagi. Terlebih untuk Saga, karena suatu saat nanti dia harus menjadi panutan untuk Mu dalam menjalankan tugas negara."

"Saga dan Kanon sudah bergabung dengan Milo untuk berlatih di Pulau Kanon, mereka akan siap menjadi kandidat _General_ jika waktunya tiba."

Aspros mengangguk, ia kembali menyempatkan meraih tubuh _General_-nya itu dalam rengkuhan, mencari sedikit pelebur kebimbangan. Kehangatan dalam sentuhan kecil—yang biasanya mereka lakukan dalam rangkaian kegiatan malam. Tapi kali ini cukup sedikit saja untuk membuat Aspros lebih terkendali dan siap dalam rutinitas menjalani pekerjaan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang biarkan ia sejenak menempatkan masalah Defteros di baris entah keberapa dari prioritasnya. Meninggalkan kamar pribadinya bersama Sang General, ia melangkah penuh kewibawaan, kekuatan dalam ketegasan terpancar untuk mengontrol seluruh negara agar tetap terkendali dan berada dalam kuasanya.

.

"Dégel-sama, kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu Mu?" suara kecil Shaka terdengar nyaring, menuntut sambil menarik ujung _coat_ Sang Dokter bersurai hijau itu.

"Nanti, Shaka. Mu berada di istana, kalau ada waktu aku akan membawamu ke sana." ucap Dégel, ia meraih bocah itu dalam gendongannya. "Kau sudah membuat teman di sini?"

"Um," Shaka mengangguk senang, "Aku bermain bersama Lia tadi, aku juga membagi biskuitku dengannya."

Dégel berpikir sebentar untuk mengenali nama yang disebutkan, Lia yang dimaksud pasti Aiolia—bocah seumuran Shaka yang keluarganya masih termasuk dalam garis bangsawan yang berada di istana Crete.

Tapi bukan itu yang lebih menjadi inti dari pemikirannya, ia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Defteros terhadap otak Shaka. Shaka yang riang seperti ini, aktif dalam belajar dan berlatih mengenali aura, kadang kala anak itu bahkan beraktifitas dengan memejamkan mata. Dalam pantauannya, Shaka memang begitu pintar. Dégel menjadi bertanya-tanya, apakah itu memang sifat asli Shaka, ataukan ada campur tangan Defteros dalam pembentukan sifat tersebut. Terlebih tidak ada seberkaspun kenangan buruk mengenai luka dan apa yang telah dialami sebelumnya. Saat ia bertanya—Shaka hanya mengingat pergi bersama gurunya dan Mu ke tempat yang aman, dan dalam benak anak itu Republic inilah _tempat aman_ tersebut.

Hebat sekali apa yang ditanamkan Gemini, betapa liciknya mereka.

"Aku rindu _Oshishou-sama_, kenapa _Oshishou-sama_ belum datang menemuiku? Katanya aku harus berlatih giat di sini, dan orang itu akan—" lanjut Shaka, namun terhenti karena tidak bisa mengingat lagi tentang siapa yang benjanji padanya bahwa suatu saat ia akan bertemu Asmita.

Satu lagi yang membuat Dégel entah harus mengumpat pada Defteros atau bagaimana, karena ia tidak tahu apa saja yang disisakan dalam memori Shaka. Yang ternyata ingatan tentang _Oshishou_ tersebut masih begitu utuh, kadang Shaka begitu bangga menceritakan sosok Asmita padanya. Menjadikannya sedikit menaruh waspada, terlebih dengan kasus Virgo Asmita yang buron dan membuat masalah di Republic bersama Defteros. Sialnya itu membuat waktu berharganya bersama Kardia semakin tipis, karena Kardia ditugaskan dalam masalah ini.

"Shaka, jika kau sudah tahu di sini untuk berlatih. Maka itu yang harus kau lakukan, ini adalah rumahmu sekarang…"

"Um," balasnya lirih, sambil memejamkan mata karena mengantuk. Ia kemudian mengalungkan lengan mungilnya dan memeluk leher Dégel.

"Kau mau tidur, Shaka? Kalau kau lelah istirahatlah," lanjut Dégel sambil membawa Shaka ke dalam kamar, lalu menidurkan bocah belia itu di ranjang.

"Apa nanti aku bisa bermain lagi bersama Lia?"

Dégel mengangguk, agaknya Aiolia akan mempermudah langkah Shaka dalam beradaptasi di Hellenic, dan keberadaan Aiolia adalah hal bagus untuk mengikis ingatan Shaka tentang Asmita. Hari demi hari Shaka pasti semakin terbiasa tanpa Asmita. Dan semakin cepat hari itu datang akan semakin baik, meski tetap akan membutuhkan proses. Namun yang tidak Dégel ketahui, ada satu ingatan tajam yang ditanamkan Defteros pada Shaka—dalam bawah sadarnya, tanpa disadari ada keinginan terpendam bahwa Shaka menunggu Defteros untuk membawanya pergi. Membawanya untuk bertemu Asmita.

.

.

Lembar kain berwarna saffron tersingkap dari tubuh ramping Asmita yang terbaring di rerumputan, tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Namun semakin menunjukkan leluk pinggang dan kaki jenjang yang terjulur. Jemari lentik yang semula sibuk mendorong Defteros untuk menjauh kini justru berada di punggung pria berambut biru panjang tersebut, gerakan tangan yang cukup bervariasi mengingat telapak tangannya tidak diam di satu tempat.

Semua ini tidak terjadi tiba-tiba, ada tahapan yang bermula dari Defteros menyatakan ingin menciumnya. Yang tentu saja itu bukan sebuah tawar menawar, tapi Defteros langsung mengambil apa yang diinginkannya. Mendekat padanya, dan mengecup bibirnya. Sampai kemudian itu saja seperti tidak cukup, bukan berarti Asmita tidak menolak, namun rasanya percuma sejak Defteros tidak mungkin dihentikan dan ia sendiri pun merasakan panas—tubuhnya bereaksi akan kehadiran Defteros. Kalah akan kekuatan Defteros yang mendorong dan mengekangnya, Asmita membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah.

"Asmita," panggil Defteros, berguling dan berbaring di sebelah Asmita yang tengah duduk membenahi pakaiannya. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Ya,"

"Maksudku—" Defteros kemudian terdiam, perkataan Asmita yang terlalu lugas membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan verbal untuk sementara. "Apa kau mengerti perasaan yang kurasakan tiap kali bersamamu,"

Asmita tidak menjawab, pun tidak menghadapi Defteros dengan terbuka—ia masih berpaling. Masih menetralisir debaran dadanya sendiri. Dan wajahnya pasti menyisakan semburat semu akibat perbuatan terlalu intim yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Kali pertama dalam hidup ia merasakan hal tersebut, sentuhan Defteros seperti racun yang menghabisi akal sehat. Lalu seharusnya Asmita-lah yang menanyakan hal itu pada Defteros—tidakkah Defteros memikirkan perasaannya? Bukankah Defteros yang seharusnya mengerti. Setelah Jamir dihancurkan, kehilangan keluarga, kemudian seolah dirinya diberikan pertolongan, sampai akhirnya diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak pahamkah Defteros betapa campur aduknya rasa yang bermain dalam seluruh jiwanya?

"Aku… Jatuh cinta padamu, Asmita."

Lalu orang paling semena-mena, egois, dan begitu licik tersebut kini justru menyatakan cinta. Asmita semakin tidak habis pikir. Ia memang tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi tentang motif Defteros, namun sekarang ia ganti mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri, jenis perasaan apa yang kini lebih mendominasi hatinya.

"Katakan sesuatu, Asmita." lanjut Defteros.

"Aku tidak suka padamu, tidak suka dengan semua sikapmu, dan lebih tidak suka lagi terhadap negaramu."

Itu sebuah penolakan, dengan tiga kali penegasan. Namun tidak membuat Defteros menyerah atau semacamnya. Bangkit dari tidurannya, ia lalu duduk di belakang Asmita dan mendekap pemuda tersebut. "Tapi selain itu, hatimu menginginkan aku bukan?"

"Darimana datangnya rasa percaya dirimu itu, Defteros?" geram Asmita. Punggungnya yang bersandar rapat dengan dada Defteros terasa panas, "Lepaskan aku,"

Mengacuhkan permintaan Asmita yang tidak ingin dipeluk itu, Defteros justru semakin mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkari dada dan perut Asmita, bibirnya mencium pundak Asmita—lalu mempertahankan posisi ini sejenak. "Apakah suatu saat nanti kau mau memaafkan aku dan menerimaku?"

"Mungkin, jika aku sudah bisa melupakan semua yang telah kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan semua yang telah hilang darimu, tapi aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk kemudian hari dan masa depan. Jika aku berhasil membawa Shaka, kita pergi dari sini, Asmita… Ke Spanyol, Portugal, kemanapun yang terjauh dan melupakan semua yang telah lalu."

"Lari tidak akan pernah memberikan ketenangan hidup, Defteros. Kau paham itu?"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin menantang Aspros. Kalaupun berhasil apakah itu memberikan ketenangan untukmu? Bukankah kau Buddha," kata Defteros, cukup bertubi-tubi namun tidak dengan vokal menuntut. "Bagiku tidak masalah karena tanganku sudah banyak berlumur darah. Namun mengakhiri hidup juga bukan jalan yang akan aku pilih,"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Mu,"

Defteros tercekat, lengannya yang melingkar di tubuh Asmita terasa kaku. Untuk membawa Shaka dari Republic saja ia harus memikirkan cara dengan begitu matang, apalagi jika untuk Mu. Menembus langsung istana, mengambil anak angkat President. Ia akan mati dibunuh kakak kembarnya sendiri.

"Yang tersisa dari keluargaku hanya Shaka dan Mu," lanjut Asmita, "Jika mereka bersamaku, aku akan ikut denganmu kemanapun kau membawaku."

Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Ya," ucap Defteros kemudian, kesanggupannya hanya berupa bisik lirih. Ia masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Asmita, kemudian bergerak sedikit untuk menelurusi sisi leher jenjang tersebut dengan hidungnya. "Mereka keluargamu, seharusnya tidak direnggut darimu."

Mungkin Asmita akan bisa memaafkan Defteros, biar seperti apapun Buddha selalu mengajarkan pengampunan. Hatinya boleh keras, tapi seharusnya tidak boleh ada kekerasan dalam tindakan kecuali jika sudah berhubungan dengan karma dan pembalasan dosa. Sikap halus dan lembut dengan kesabaran adalah cirinya, keteguhan hatinya begitu tinggi. Namun perasaan dan raga manusianya tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia menginginkan Defteros juga. Lalu Shaka dan Mu bukan sebuah harga yang harus dibayar Defteros untuk bersamanya, tapi mereka adalah nilai keluarga. Keluarga yang sangat berarti baginya.

Membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar sempurna pada Defteros, pada dada bidang yang hangat. Perlahan Asmita ikut menikmati erat pelukan yang menahannya, ada rasa aman yang menyusup. Ada ungkapan sayang dari Defteros yang menembus perasaannya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak untuk meraih lengan Defteros, lalu kembali berputar dalam ingatan—di balik kegelapan mata butanya tergambar kenangan saat matanya tersebut sempat berfungsi—wajah tampan dengan taring kecil di sudut bibir, bahkan tubuh yang begitu kekar, ia sudah menelurusi dengan tangannya sendiri. Tubuh yang tadi menindihnya. Dan debaran jantung Asmita tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, pasti dirasakan juga oleh Defteros.

Takdir selalu berputar, tidak ada yang timpang. Jika memang Defteros sudah dituliskan untuknya sebagai sambungan cerita masa depan, mengisi yang telah gugur dari jalan cerita kemarin hari—setiap kehilangan pasti akan mendapatkan gantinya. Dan di dalam hati akhirnya Asmita mengakui, bahwa ia pun jatuh cinta pada Defteros.

"Bantu aku membuat _mala_," ucap Asmita kemudian, ia melepaskan diri dari Defteros kemudian mengumpulkan biji-bijian dari pohon lapsi di belakang mereka.

.

Bergerak semakin ke utara dari ibu kota negara, Regulus kini mengandalkan bau samar yang hilang dan muncul, seperti terbawa hembusan angin. Di belakangnya Sylphid dan Gordon mengikuti, dua anak buah Rhadamanthys yang otomatis patuh padanya juga. Lalu tidak jauh dari posisinya, sekian kilometer di arah timur masih dirasakan keberadaan Kardia yang berlari cepat, menyusuri tepian-tepian batas negara. Namun keberadaan Hasgard sudah di luar jangkauannya, pegawal utama Crete tersebut jauh menuju ke arah barat laut.

Matahari yang bersinar begitu terik semakin condong ke barat, semakin membiaskan sinar merah—sudah waktunya matahari tersebut bersembunyi dan kegelapan malam mewarnai Hellenic. Perjalanan yang tidak kenal lelah, atau kata lelah tidak ada dalam kamus mereka jika sudah dihadapkan dengan pekerjaan. Sepanjang siang General yang memburu Defteros bergerak tanpa istirahat, mencari ke semua penjuru yang terlintas dalam pikiran. Bahkan akhirnya malam pun tidak mengganggu pergerakan mereka. Kardia boleh semakin mengendurkan kecepepatannya, namun Regulus agaknya justru menambah kekuatan. Tekatnya untuk menemukan pembunuh kekasihnya begitu tinggi.

Sampai rasanya itu tidak menjadi sia-sia. Regulus tiba-tiba berhenti, memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi penuh—untuk merasakan aura tipis berkelebatan jauh di arah barat dari posisinya saat ini. Lalu memanggil Kardia melalui telepati.

_Kardia! Kardia, kau mendengarku? Kau merasakannya?_

_Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun._

"DEFTEROS!" seru Regulus. "Tidak salah lagi, dia bergerak cepat ke arah ibu kota. Dia kembali ke Republic."

_Kardia!_

_Aku menuju ke lokasimu, Regulus._

"Regulus-sama?" Sylphid mendekati Generalnya, "Anda yakin, saya dan Gordon tidak merasakan apapun."

"Diam saja, Sylphid! Ikut aku,"

Mengganti arah, Regulus semakin cepat bergerak—cosmonya membara, dan kecepatannya nyaris tidak tertangkap oleh mata manusia awam.

Jauh di arah yang dituju Regulus, ada sosok yang berkelebat hilang dan muncul di antara bayang-bayang, aura tipis yang menguar sesekali lebih seperti pancingan untuk orang-orang yang memburunya. Matanya berkilat tajam, seolah tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kegelapan malam, dan wajah yang tertutup topeng membuat ekspresi kerasnya tidak terpampang. Di tangan kanannya terlilit untaian rosary—_mala_ yang terangkai dari 108 butir biji buah pohon lapsi, merepresentasikan jumlah jenis dosa dalam ajaran Buddha. _Mala_ yang baru saja dibuat, dan diberikan kepadanya sebelum ia berangkat menuju ibu kota Hellenic Republic.

Ia sedikit tidak menyangka, betapa cepat pemburu yang dikirim untuk mencari dirinya. Seharusnya ia tidak heran, mengingat nama besarnya di Republic, mengingat Rhadamanthys yang telah dibunuhnya. Singa adalah pemburu alami, itulah yang harus ia waspadai. Dan ia harus cepat menghilang dengan melintasi dimensi—membiarkan perkiraan dirinya tengah menuju arah barat. Ia harus membuat pemburunya tersesat jauh dan telat mengejarnya ke Republic, ia pun tidak ingin orang-orang yang mengejarnya menyentuh daerah perbatasan Bulgaria.

Regulus sekali lagi menghentikan langkah, "Sial! Kenapa bisa hilang,"

"Regulus," panggil Kardia, ia datang dengan melompat dari atas pohon. Seolah muncul begitu saja dari sana, "Kau yakin itu Defteros, sangat tipis sampai tidak bisa ditentukan siapa pemilik auranya."

"Itu pasti Defteros," tegas Regulus.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengejar ke Republic." lanjut Kardia, ia kemudian menoleh ke atas pohon. "Hyoga, kita kembali."

"Panggil aku jika kau menemukan tanda dia menuju ke Republic, sementara aku akan meneruskan mengejar ke arah barat."

Regulus dan Kardia berbagi anggukan singkat sebelum akhirnya berpencar ke arah yang berbeda. Bagi Kardia, kalau mendapat kesempatan berhadapan langsung dengan Defteros itu seperti berkah tersendiri—General Perang seperti dirinya akan semakin tertantang jika menghadapi lawan tangguh. Ia ingin mencoba batas kekuatan dirinya, karena sampai sekarang ia merasa belum pernah memeras seluruh kekuatan yang dipunyai sampai titik batas akhir. Dan tidak peduli semula Defteros adalah sosok yang ia segani, jika sekarang sosok tersebut berbalik sisi maka itu bagus sebagai lawan untuk mengukur diri.

.

.

Malam sudah begitu larut, bahkan pagi sebentar lagi pasti menjelang. Tidur Shaka tidak lagi nyenyak, ia terlihat gelisah bahkan beberapa kali terbangun dan seperti ingin menangis, kemudian memanggil-manggil Asmita. Sampai Dégel akhirnya menungguinya di kamar—mengusap lembut kepala Shaka, sampai bocah itu terlelap lagi. Namun kenyataannya hal yang sama kembali terulang, Shaka terbangun dengan tiba-tiba bahkan tampak kaget dan terodong sampai duduk.

"_Ohishou-sama…"_ panggilnya lirih, nada suaranya bercampur isak dan air matanya mulai menetes. "Aku mau _Oshishou-sama,"_

"Shaka," ucap Dégel, lalu meraih bocah itu dalam pangkuannya. Menenangkannya, "Shhh…"

Tidak lama kemudian Shaka tampak terperangah, menatap pada pintu yang sudah terbuka entah sejak kapan. Memandang sosok tinggi tegap yang berdiri tanpa terdeteksi. Bisik dengan suara kecilnya kembali terdengar, "Dia datang menjemputku,"

Dégel melepaskan Shaka, membiarkan bocah itu duduk di tempat tidur. Sementara ia sendiri berdiri, mengangkat tubuhnya yang terasa berat dan mengadapi sosok di ambang pintu. Ia tidak sedang lengah—sekalipun tidak menyadari kedatangan sosok yang tengah mengancamnya, pun kemudian ia tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menghadapinya sendiri. Ia memang pengguna Gold Cloth, namun ia bukan jajaran 8 _General_ utama, akan sulit baginya menghubungi Kardia melewati telepati. Sambil bergerak ke samping, cosmonya sudah memenuhi seluruh aliran tubuh, namun lawannya masih seperti bayangan, tidak terasa aura apapun—seakan berhadapan dengan kematian yang hampa tanpa wujud, namun anehnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh matanya.

"Defteros," ucap Dégel, sekalipun wajah tersembunyi di balik topeng, bukan hal yang sulit mengenali rambut biru panjang dan kulit tan seperti itu. "Apa lagi sekarang? Kau berani muncul di Republic setelah penghianatanmu?"

"Apa kau pikir ada yang menyadari keberadaanku di sini," tantang Defteros, ia semakin mendekati sosok bersurai hijau itu. "Kau pun tidak bisa merasakan,"

"Apa maumu?" lanjut Dégel, sama sekali tidak mengendurkan kewaspadaan.

"Membawa dia," jawab Defteros, dagunya terarah pada Shaka sebagai penunjuk apa yang diinginkannya. "Kau tidak mempunyai hak atas anak itu,"

Tangan kanan Defteros yang terlilit _mala_ terjulur, mencengkeram leher Dégel—tidak membiarkan sosok itu membalas ucapannya lagi. Seharusnya ia bisa mencekik kekasih Kardia ini sampai mati, namun yang terjadi jemari tangannya justru membeku dengan perlahan, semakin naik ke pergelangan, dan sebelum semakin parah ia sudah melepaskan Dégel dan melompat mundur dengan ringan. Ia tidak bisa memakai cosmo di sini untuk mematahkan teknik Tuan Es di depannya, Aspros pasti akan sadar jika sedikit saja ia melepaskan aura. Kesempatannya mungkin hanya tinggal bernegosiasi—dan itu bukan kebiasaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin membawanya pergi ke tempat dimana seharusnya dia berada,"

"Lucu sekali," sindir Dégel, sambil melepas kacamatanya. "Kenapa kau sekarang tampak peduli, padahal sebelumnya anak ini kau celakai."

Defteros mendekati tempat tidur Shaka, melihat sosok anak lima tahun yang tampak berbeda dari yang terakhir kali ditemuinya, anak itu kini tidak lagi menyimpan trauma seperti dulu. Namun Shaka sekarang justru terlihat berpikir, seolah mencerna pembicaraan di sekitarnya yang sama sekali tidak dipahami. Defteros kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya, yang dengan patuh Shaka berdiri dan menjulurkan tangan meminta untuk digendong.

"Mundur, Defteros!"

"Dégel, aku tidak akan lagi memisahkan anak ini dari keluarganya."

"Oh," gumam Dégel, menarik Shaka untuk tidak mendekati Defteros. "Kau mau membangun puing-puing Jamir, mengumpulkan sisanya dan disatukan lagi. Betapa mulianya," itu bukan pujian, nada sarkastik terdengar mengalun dengan jelas.

Saat ini, Dégel memang berada dalam posisi yang lebih diuntungkan. Sekali ia melepaskan cosmo berupa energi serang—terlebih jika sampai meruntuhkan sebagian bagunan rumahnya, sudah pasti ia akan mendapat perhatian prajurit Republic. Mereka akan datang ke tempat ini. Atau jika Defteros yang memakai cosmo, President sendirilah yang akan muncul dalam sekejap mata. Solusi yang sepenuhnya akan dimenangkan olehnya.

"Aku penasaran dengan tujuanmu," lanjut Dégel, "Namun cukup sampai di sini saja, Defteros." serangan frontal akhirnya ia kerahkan, sekalipun tidak mengenakan _Gold Cloth_, energi yang dilepaskannya cukup luar biasa.

Dan tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Defteros. Mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan cosmo sekalipun itu berbahaya, terlebih dapat dirasakan aura Kardia mendekat dengan cepat—pemburunya benar-benar ada yang mengambil peluang mengejar ke Republic. Ia pun tidak boleh membuang waktu sebelum dibekukan dalam _Freezing Coffin_. Dan tampaknya Dégel memang akan melakukan itu—semakin sempit pula waktunya untuk kabur jika sampai terkurung dalam es. Tidak. Teknik yang itu tidak boleh sampai mengenainya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"_Demon Emperor Fist,"_ ucap Defteros kemudian, cepat—bahkan tidak Dégel sadari bahwa salah satu teknik Gemini telah keluar. Dan tangan kanan Defteros yang semula membeku kini telah terbebas—teracung ke arah Dégel, mengeluarkan seberkas sinar putih yang menembus kepala Dokter Militer Hellenic tersebut, "Ambil Gold Cloth milikmu, Dégel. Lawan dan bunuh Kardia,"

Seperti perintah mutlak, Dégel bergerak meninggalkan kamar—sama sekali tidak bisa membantah sekalipun dalam benak dan jiwanya memberontak habis-habisan.

Defteros kembali mendekati Shaka yang meringkuk di suduk kamar. Anak ini jelas bisa merasakan cosmo mematikan yang tadi sempat mengudara, dan jelas ikut terkena tekanannya. "Shaka, jangan takut, kemarilah." ucapnya, kembali mengulurkan tangan. "Shaka, tidak apa-apa… Ayo, Asmita sudah menunggumu."

"_Oshishou-sama_ menungguku?" dengan semangat bocah berambut pirang lurus itu bangkit dan menghampiri Defteros, rasa takutnya perlahan hilang saat ia sudah berada dalam gendongan sosok tinggi tersebut.

Anggukanlah yang diberikan Defteros cukup sebagai jawaban. Sambil menggendong Shaka ia mencari jalan keluar paling cepat, menghindari jalur prajurit yang memang semakin mendekat. Menjauh dari energi Dégel yang berbenturan dengan cosmo Kardia dari arah halaman depan rumah, ia tidak tahu harus menyeringai atau berekpresi miris. Ia sedang menghancurkan pilar-pilar tanah airnya. Dan seperti inikah rasanya, sekejam apapun dirinya ia tetap memiliki rasa—seperti inikah rasa yang membebani Asmita saat Jamir dihancurkan, keluarga dibunuh dengan keji. Padahal hilangnya pilar Republic dan penghianatannya tidak sebanding dengan hancurnya Jamir. Hellenic Republic tidak akan pernah kehilangan stok _General_.

Sampai kemudian, satu kerjapan mata sambil membenahi posisi Shaka dalam lengannya. Saat ia kembali tegak menghadap depan—bukan lagi pintu belakang rumah Dégel yang didapatinya. Namun ia telah berada di dalam _Another Dimention._

Ini bukan dimensinya. Tapi dimensi ciptaan Aspros.

.

"DÉGEL!" Kardia berteriak putus asa.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang merasuki kekasihnya sampai menyerangnya habis-habisan seperti ini, ia tidak bisa balas melawan, ia tidak mau melukai Dégel—jadi ia hanya menghindar dan menangkis. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak mencoba _Scarlet Needle_, sudah, namun tertahan balok-balok es dan gagal menyentuh tubuh Dégel. Itu karena Kardia menahan diri. Sampai akhirnya justru kuku jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dipatahkan oleh Dégel, tidak tanggung-tangung seluruh tanganpun ikut terluka. Terlebih setiap upaya dan ucapannya ternyata hanya sia-sia, ia bahkan tidak yakin Dégel mendengarnya. Jika sekali lagi ia terkurung dalam es, maka tamat riwayatnya.

"Dégel, ini aku, Kardia!" serunya, ia berusaha mendekat lagi. "Dégel!"

Sekali lagi gempuran es merayap cepat di sekitar Kardia. Semakin membungkus tubuhnya. Ia memang masih mempunyai peluang menggunakan _Antares_, jari tangan kirinya lebih beracun dari tangan kanan. Menghancurkan es di sekitarnya, sekali lompatan Kardia sudah berada di belakang tubuh Dégel. Dan ia semakin merasakan Dégel bukanlah Dégel, tubuh Dégel hanya seperti boneka—begitu kosong.

"Anda butuh bantuan, Kardia_-sama?"_

"Saga?" ucap Kardia, melihat bocah Gemini yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Yeah, Anda butuh atau tidak?" lanjut Saga memastikan, melihat Kardia sudah mengekang Dégel dengan sempurna, ia tidak mau bantuannya justru dianggap gangguan. "Dégel_-sama_ dalam kendali _Demon Emperor Fist_, dia tidak ak—"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan," geram Kardia, memotong ucapan Saga. Bocah itu kadang menyebalkan sama seperti Gemini-Gemini sombong lainnya, "Kalau mau bantu, cepat bantu aku,"

Sebelum Saga melangkah dan memakai sedikit teknik, sayangnya Dégel dalam sekejap sudah meloloskan diri. Upayanya menyerang Kardia semakin gencar, sekalipun seperti itu—dalam dirinya ia sedang berusaha melepaskan diri. Matanya yang kosong semakin terbelalak, isyarat yang dikirimkan untuk Kardia tidak sampai pada tujuan. Dan kemudian Dégel semakin kalah akan kontrol yang mengendalikannya—batinnya menjerit untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, namun raganya bergerak sendiri memainkan _Freezing Coffin_ untuk mengurung Kardia. Dan rasa sakit mulai terasa saat perlahan Saga membebaskannya. Mendapat kontrol diri, tertatih ia berjalan mendekati Kardia yang membeku—seperti mati suri dalam kotak es miliknya.

.

"_Demon Emperor Fist,"_

Defteros jatuh berlutut, kakaknya di belakang sana baru saja membelenggu otak dan seluruh tubuhnya dengan duri-duri tajam. Nyalang ia melihat Shaka yang berjalan mundur menjauh darinya, itu bagus karena ia akan kesulitan mengontrol diri. Dan sudah berapa banyak teknik itu terpakai malam ini, agak seperti karma karena ia baru menggunakan itu pada Dégel, sekarang dirinya sendiri yang jatuh menjadi boneka. Jika benang-benang Minos bisa mengontrol manusia, maka _Demon Emperor Fist_ jenis lain untuk meracuni otak dengan mutlak, tanpa perlu kontrol merepotkan seperti _boneka tali_ kesukan Minos.

"Defteros," suara Aspros terdengar parau, penuh dengan ungkapan kekecewaan. "Katakan padaku, Defteros. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?!"

_Aspros._

"Jawab aku, Defteros! Apa yang kau dapatkan dengan melakukan semua ini?"

Mendengar teriak kemurkaan kakaknya—sosok yang sebenarnya paling ia hormati di dunia ini seperti pukulan yang membenamkannya ke dasar jurang. Ia hampir kehilangan keteguhan, hampir menyerah untuk membiarkan Aspros membunuhnya saja. Namun saat matanya melihat tangan yang bergetar karena mati-matian ia tahan untuk tidak menebas Shaka, saat itulah _mala _yang melilit di sana seperti memberikan kekuatan baru, mengembalikan keteguhan hatinya. Bahwa keyakinannya untuk membawa Shaka pada Asmita tidak boleh berhenti sampai di sini. Perlahan, ia mengurai belenggunya—melepaskan diri. Mereka sama-sama Gemini, Defteros menguasai teknik ini, seharusnya ia bisa bebas.

"Aspros," ucapan Defteros mengambang di udara, terdengar begitu jauh. Dengan segala usaha ia menoleh, melihat dua sosok yang mengenakan Gemini Surplice dan Sagittarius Surplice. Sisyphus bahkan mendampingi Aspros untuk menghadapinya, separah itukah ia mengacau. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh cosmo, ia pun bisa melakukan hal serupa—ia bisa semakin menegaskan diri sebagai iblis. _"Demon Emperor Fist,"_

Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan selain perang dengan saling mengendalikan orang lain sebagai bidak. Jika teknik itu dipakai untuk sesama Gemini, kemungkin untuk melepaskan diri selalu ada. Defteros bisa lolos, apalagi Aspros. Namun sasaran Defteros adalah Sisyphus, bagi orang lain selain Gemini, sekuat apapun memberontak untuk membebaskan diri. Itu tidak akan menjadi usaha yang mudah.

_Maafkan aku, Aspros._

Tidak ingin ada kata-katanya yang terucap, Defteros tetap menjaga kebungkaman, menelan semuanya, membiarkan pertanyaan Aspros tetap menggantung. Kemudian ia berdiri sambil mengangkat Shaka dalam gendongan, ia harus melompat ke dimensinya sendiri dan menghilang. Ia tidak mau melihat saat Sisyphus menarik anak panah dengan sasaran kepala Aspros. Ia tidak mau tahu apakah itu berhasil atau tidak. Sampai tekanan lain dirasakannya, ada orang lain yang turut campur.

Kilau terang _Excalibur_ namun sama sekali berbeda dari milik El Cid, energinya lebih menyengat dan lebih tajam.

"Shura,"

Saat Defteros menoleh, ia melihat Shura tepat berdiri di depan Aspros. Sedang membelah anak panah Sisyphus yang telah lepas. Desis percikan energi tampak semakin menyala. Defteros tidak menyangka Aspros secepat ini dalam memanggil orang-orang berpengaruh untuk berdiri sebagai pilar negara. Satu boleh gugur, namun pemerintahan tetap berjalan. Dan Shura salah satu dari jajaran atas yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Lalu dalam usahanya untuk membuka jalan keluar, desis pecahan panah Sisyphus yang dibelokkan Shura ternyata memburunya. Sebelum sempat menghindar, rasa panas telah menghujam pinggang sebelah kanan Defteros.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemanapun, Defteros." ucap Aspros, sambil memeluk Sisyphus yang terpaksa ia lumpuhkan.

Defteros tampak goyah, darah mulai mengalir setelah ia menarik paksa anak panah Sisyphus dari tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan bukan dari luka, namun rasa tersebut lebih menusuk ulu hati saat ia akhirnya membalas ucapan kakaknya. "Coba saja… Aspros,"

Mengabaikan lukanya tersebut, Defteros kemudian benar-benar hilang dari pandangan mata. Bukan hanya sosoknya yang tidak lagi bisa tertangkap indra penglihatan, namun dari seluruh aura dan cosmo pun tidak bisa dijangkau lagi keberadaannya. Bahkan Aspros sendiri lagi-lagi gagal menentukan dengan pasti di mana Defteros bersembunyi.

-o-o0o-o-

**To be continued…**

-o-o0o-o-

Telat update lagi. Tapi saya tetap berterimakasih kepada semua yang masih tahan membaca cerita ini. XD

Chap depan adalah chap terakhir.


	6. Part VI: The End Of Love

Minos bukan seperti Aspros yang memiliki tingkat kepedulian begitu tinggi terhadap adik, namun bukan berarti ia tidak pernah memperhatikan adiknya. Justru sebenarnya dirinya sendirilah yang mendidik Rhadamanthys, saat ia berumur lima belas tahun dan adiknya lima tahun lebih muda, ia sudah mengajarkan bermacam hal termasuk pengendalian cosmo juga bela diri. Dan jika adiknya terbunuh dalam perang karena tugas negara, itu tidak akan menjadi soal untuknya. Hanya saja, kenyataan adiknya telah dibunuh oleh Defteros, itu membuatnya tidak terima.

Jika Minos bisa, ia sudah ingin melampiaskan pada Aspros. Tapi ulah adik tidak sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawab sang kakak. Terlebih jika mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Selain itu bagaimana mungkin ia akan berlaku kurang ajar terhadap President-nya sendiri.

"Baik dengan ataupun tidak dengan persetujuan Anda, Aspros_-sama…"_ ucap Minos, sekalipun ia menunduk hormat namun nada suaranya menyimpan amarah. "Jika Anda menginginkan Defteros hidup-hidup, maka saya tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kepalanyalah yang akan saya bawa ke hadapan Anda, dan jika apa yang saya lakukan menyalahi hukum, setelah ini saya siap mengundurkan diri dari jabatan _General."_

Aspros yang duduk di balik mejanya tampak memijit pelipis, matanya menatap lembaran laporan yang baru saja diserahkan Minos mengenai misi di wilayah selatan Republic. Namun pikirannya jelas terpaut pada gentingnya situasi, perbuatan Defteros menjadikan konflik internal dalam badan _General_ Republic. Kepercayaan petinggi negara padanya pun semakin turun. Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan posisinya akan dikudeta. Ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja, rakyat Hellenic percaya padanya karena ketegasannya, untuk mempertahankan itu ia harus bertindak sendiri terhadap penjatuhan vonis Defteros, dan bukan diserahkan pada Minos, bukan pula Regulus.

"Anda tidak berniat untuk melindungi Defteros, bukan?" ucapan yang terlalu berani. Itulah Minos, orang yang menempati posisi _General _ke-3 dalam pilar negara jelas bukan hanya kuat dalam hal pertarungan.

"Aku tidak melindungi Defteros, Minos." balas Aspros keras, tatapan tajam tidak pernah lepas dari manik birunya. "Tapi negara ini memiliki hukum, yang aku harapkan darimu adalah tetap menjunjung hukum tersebut. Defteros harus diadili di Republic,"

Memejamkan mata sejenak, Minos melepas lencana yang selama ini ia sandang dengan bangga dan meletakkannya di meja, tepat di depan Aspros. "Saya tidak akan membawa nama _General_ Hellenic Republic dalam memburu Defteros,"

-o-o0o-o-

A Defteros and Asmita Fanfiction

(Aspros x Sisyphus – Rhadamanthys x Regulus – Minos x Albafica)

Alternate Time, Alternate Reality, Romance, Angst

**Our Story Sounds Like A Dark Tragedy**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

.

**Part VI: The End Of Love**

.

Baru setengah dari total jarak tempuh yang harus dilalui Defteros, matahari bahkan sudah menampakkan diri, ujung-ujung cahaya mulai terlihat jauh di atas bukit-bukit sisi timur. Kecepatanya berkurang drastis karena luka dari panah Sisyphus, jika saja panah biasa itu bukan masalah besar buatnya—tapi panah Sagittarius jelas bisa melukainya.

Ia beristirahat sambil membebat lukanya dengan potongan jubah yang sisanya ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti Shaka, bocah itu masih tertidur karena kelelahan. Bersandar pada pohon terakhir di batas terluar hutan, Defteros memandang hamparan padang rumput yang tampak remang-remang, warna kuningnya terlihat gelap. Jarak yang cukup jauh sebelum sampai pada hutan lain di seberang sana, seharusnya ia sudah sampai di hutan tersebut sebelum matahari terbit. Karena di tempat yang terlalu terbuka tidak mudah baginya untuk menyembunyikan diri, ia pun tidak begitu optimis lagi akan keselamatannya. Entah siapa lagi yang akan mengejarnya sekarang.

"Defty…" suara kecil menggemaskan Shaka terdengar, ia sudah bangun dan duduk sambil menggosok-gosok kedua matanya pelan, kemudian merangkak naik ke pangkuan Defteros. "Apa sudah sampai? Mana _Oshishou-sama?"_

"Belum, Shaka." jawab Defteros, sambil membantu Shaka untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apakah masih jauh?"

"Kau lihat bukit di sana, kita masih harus melewatinya."

"Defty," panggil Shaka lagi, suaranya tidak seantusias tadi. "Kau terluka," lanjutnya, mata biru jernihnya mengerjap sedih saat mengamati noda merah pada kain yang melilit di sekitar pinggang dan perut Defteros.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Defteros, tangannya terjulur membelai ramput pirang anak itu.

Awalnya, hanya demi Asmita ia membawa anak ini. Namun jika dipikir lagi ia bahkan sampai menghapus seluruh kenangan buruk Shaka, apakah itu karena ia peduli. Dan jika mengamati bocah yang duduk tenang di pangkuannya sambil melihat ke sisi timur ini, pada matahari yang semakin naik tinggi. Ya, mungkin ia memang peduli.

Ia juga membiarkan saja saat Shaka memanggil namanya dengan cara aneh-aneh, meskipun ia sempat ingin membenturkan kepala ke pohon terdekat. Pertama kalinya ada yang memanggilnya dengan cara seperti itu, keberanian Shaka untuk dekat padanya memang hal yang bagus. Bukan masalah pula untuk Defteros dipanggil demikian, terserah saja—nama tidak lagi menjadi penting, ia kini hanya seperti bayangan, samar. Namun itu lebih baik daripada dipanggil kakak, ia sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi kakak seorang bocah berumur lima tahun, dan kalau paman rasanya aneh, apalagi ayah. Terlebih jika mengunakan suffix _–sama_, ia tidak ingin membuat jarak antara dirinya dan bocah ini, tidak juga terhadap Asmita.

"Defty, ayo cepat berangkat," ucap Shaka, matanya tampak takut saat menerawang pada kejauhan. Kemudian kedua tangannya meraih topeng Defteros yang tergeletak di rumput, dan menyodorkannya pada pemiliknya.

Memang tidak seharusnya berlama-lama di sini, Defteros kemudian memakai kembali topengnya. Matanya mengerjap sekali dan seperti baru menyadari satu hal, "Celaka, kenapa aku selengah ini."

"Defty, kenapa?" tanya Shaka, memandang pria tinggi yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Shaka," ucap Defteros sambil berjongkok, "Jika nanti terjadi sesuatu kerahkan semua cosmomu untuk berlari, mengerti?" jelasnya, ia kemudian melepas lilitan _mala_ di tangan dan mengalungkannya ke leher Shaka. "Larilah ke arah utara, dan _mala_ ini akan membawamu pada Asmita,"

Menatap Defteros dengan mata bulatnya, sekalipun kurang mengerti Shaka tetap mengangguk.

"Saat kau berlari, jangan menoleh ke belakang lagi."

Mengerjap dua kali, Shaka lalu menjulurkan tangan meminta Defteros untuk menggendongnya. "Defty tidak akan lari bersamaku?"

Ia akan menghadapi siapapun pengejarnya. Dan jika harus bertarung habis-habisan ia tidak mungkin sambil mengawasi Shaka, "Kau harus berlari sendiri… Jangan takut, anggap _mala_ ini adalah Asmita dan aku, kami bersamamu."

"Um," Shaka mengangguk yakin, "Aku berani,"

"Anak pintar,"

Defteros kemudian berdiri sambil menggendong Shaka, ia abaikan nyeri yang semakin menjadi di pinggangnya. Cosmo. Aura Shaka terlalu intens, sedangkan pemburunya jelas dalam mode sesensitif mungkin. Jenis aura ini pasti akan dikejar. Tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia kembali berlari. Ia tidak bisa begitu merasakan orang-orang yang memburunya, namun saat memandang hamparan terbuka yang terbentang begitu luas, warna kuning keemasan rumput yang tumbuh agak tinggi terlihat seperti arena sempurna untuk seekor singa mengintai mangsa. Dan yang ia tahu satu-satunya singa yang mengejarnya semalam tidak kembali ke Republic, sama artinya singa muda itu masih berkeliaran entah dimana mencarinya. Ia harus waspada.

"Defty," panggil Shaka lirih, tangannya mencengkeram erat baju Defteros. Ia tidak takut akan kecepatan Defteros dalam membawanya melintasi padang rumput, namun kepekaannya cukup tinggi dalam menilai bahaya yang mengancam.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan melindungimu, Shaka." janji Defteros.

Ironis sekali bukan. Hidup Defteros benar-benar jungkir balik, ingatkan saat ia masih menjadi _General_—tidak pernah terbayang sekalipun dalam benaknya situasi seperti ini, takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya. Semula yang ada dalam pikirnya hanya menjalani pengabdiannya kepada Republic, dan mati terhormat dalam medan perang melawan musuh-musuh Hellenic, bukan terancam mati di tangan Republicnya sendiri seperti ini.

.

.

Gunung Kanon lebih lengang dari biasanya, banyak para prajurit elit yang keluar dalam misi. Pun yang baru kembali seperti Hyoga dan Ikki akhirnya menjadi saksi situasi genting di jajaran _General_ Republic, dampak yang dirasakan dari penghianatan Defteros cukup mengguncang mengingat sosok yang selama ini menjadi panutan itu ternyata tidak bisa lagi dipandang demikian.

Lalu _General_ Perang yang lain, Kardia—masih belum jelas keadaannya, terduduk dalam danau lava dengan tanda kehidupan sangat tipis. Dokter Militer mereka juga tidak pernah keluar dari ceruk lava menemani kekasihnya. Sedangkan Minos, menurut desas-desus semalam bahkan sudah menanggalkan jabatannya demi membalas dendam. Dan sisa dari empat _General_ Perang, Albafica, tidak mungkin diam di tempat sementara Minos saja sudah bersiap dengan surplicenya. Jajaran _General_ benar-benar sedang tercerai berai. Bagi orang-orang seperti mereka pun dapat memahami dengan pasti jika Republic sedang rentan.

"Padahal aku pikir Minos_-sama_ akan menjadi atasan kita yang baru, mengambil alih posisi _General_ Perang pertama." ucap Ikki, ia duduk di atas tebing batu mengamati pemuda-pemuda terpilih yang menjalani latihan di sini.

Hyoga di sebelahnya mengangguk, "Entah sampai kapan keadaan akan kembali stabil,"

_"General_ baru sudah terpilih bukan, belum ada upacara penobatan?"

Menggeleng, Hyoga bahkan tidak tahu dan tidak heran jika belum ada penobatan mengingat kegentingan yang terjadi sekarang. Namun memang banyak sekali anggota Militer jajaran atas yang bertugas di luar kini dipanggil kembali ke Republic, "Mungkin setelah masalah Defteros_-sama_ selesai,"

"Itu," ucap Ikki sambil menunjuk seorang bocah yang tercebur lava dan bangkit begitu saja tanpa luka bakar, "Kekuatan cosmonya makin meningkat,"

"Milo, tidak heran anak itu terpilih menjadi suksesor Kardia_-sama,"_

Aktifitas memang lebih terlihat di sisi gunung dimana dibangun arena penuh lava dan tebing-tebing buatan yang curam. Milo lebih giat dari biasanya, kali ini ditemani Kanon sebagai lawan latihannya. Pemuda berambut pirang berantakan itu seperti menyalurkan kemarahan jika melihat intensitas cosmo yang terlalu membara, emosinya jauh dari kata stabil dan sudah jelas penyebabnya karena mentor tersayang tengah sekarat. Sedangkan Saga tidak kelihatan di pulau ini, anak itu memang sering dipanggil President untuk menghadap ke istana, sebagai kakak yang mengawasi dan melindung Mu. Bahkan di antara padatnya pekerjaan dan banyaknya masalah, President masih menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk melatih kakak Kanon tersebut.

Lalu dari arena itu, salah satu dari pasukan elit berjalan cepat bahkan setengah berlari. Clothnya yang berwarna pink sedikit menjadi kontroversi akan kepribadian sosok tersebut, General Albafica yang jelas cantik jelita saja tidak sefeminim ini dalam pemilihan warna. Dan gemerincing rantai yang dibawanya semakin terdengar saat ia melompat untuk naik ke tebing-tebing atas.

"Shun?" sapa Ikki.

"Hyoga, Ikki," panggil pemuda dengan _Andromeda Bronze Cloth_ tersebut. "President memanggil kalian untuk ke Istana,"

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini?" lanjut Hyoga.

"Aku sudah mengenakan cloth, jelas aku pun dipanggil,"

"Memang tidak ada waktu istirahat," lanjut Hyoga, ia berdiri dan menenteng pelindung kepalanya. "Semoga Dewa mesih memberikan kesempatan hidup dan menang dalam misi apapun kali ini,"

Ikki pun memakai pelindung kepalanya, ketiganya kemudian bergegas menuju istana. Bergerak semakin menjauh dari Gunung Kanon yang masih terus mengepulkan asap putih, kadang tampak sedikit kehitaman. Dan tidak adanya Defteros untuk menahan gunung ini tetap stabil, mungkin akan ada masa gunung api aktif yang tidak pernah meletus ini akhirnya akan erupsi secara besar-besaran.

.

Dalam gerakan cepat, Minos melompati atap-atap bangunan yang dikenali sebagai rumah-rumah rakyat Hellenic, sayapnya membuat bayang-bayang hitam berkelebat pada jalanan di bawah sana. Lewat atas adalah cara yang tepat untuk menghemat waktu perjalanan, begitulah menurutnya. Itupun setelah sebelumnya keluar dari jendela lantai atas bangunan sayap istana, jelas ia sedang terburu-buru dan melewati gerbang hanya akan memakan waktu. Lalu di sebelahnya Albafica mengikuti dengan kecepatan sama, jubah putih berkibar di belakang mengikuti ayunan lompatan dan langkah tergesa, hanya terlihat sekilas-sekilas jika diikuti pandangan mata awam.

"Pergilah ke arah utara Republic, temukan Regulus terlebih dahulu, pasti lebih mudah menemukannya daripada Defteros." ucap Albafica.

"Kenapa aku harus menemukan bocah itu,"

"Dia adikku, Minos, dia juga tunangan adikmu. Selain itu dia yang terbaik dalam melacak jejak,"

Minos kemudian mengangguk, tidak peduli apakah anggukannya itu diketahui oleh Albafica atau tidak. Sampai dirasakan tangan Albafica mencekal lengannya, menahannya untuk berhenti sejenak. Keduanya berdiri di atap bangunan terakhir di ibu kota, batas terluar sebelum jalan panjang menuju hutan dan perkotaan lain. Sekalipun keduanya tampak mencolok namun rakyat yang hilir mudik di bawah sana tampak tidak begitu antusias melihat ke atas, mungkin bagi rakyat yang tinggal di ibu kota sudah terlalu biasa menyaksikan _General-General_ hilir mudik di antara mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau menahan dirimu dan membawa Defteros kembali hidup-hidup," ucap Albafica. "Hukum Negara ini, termasuk Rhadamanthys sendiri yang menyusunnya. Itu bukan untuk diingkari,"

"Benar, lalu apa kau pikir Defteros akan menurut saja untuk dibawa pulang," sanggah Minos, "Dia itu cerdik, dan cenderung licik."

"Tapi dia sudah terluka," lanjut Albafica, kemudian merapat pada Minos sambil memberikan setangkai mawar.

"Separuh panah Sisyphus tidak akan menghentikannya, dia itu iblis." Minos kembali membantah, tangannya menerima mawar merah dari kekasihnya.

"Panggil aku jika kau menemukannya, jangan bertanya kenapa tapi cukup beritahu saja."

Helaan napas singkat dari Minos tampak nyata dari gerakan pundaknya, "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil menarik tengkuk Albafica dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir ranum di sana. "Aku juga tidak boleh bertanya berapa pasukan yang akan datang setelah aku memanggilmu, bukan?"

"Minos, Defteros bukan hanya menjadi masalah pribadimu dan Regulus."

Minos berdecak satu kali, "Aku mengerti, tapi aku tetap tidak akan menahan diri. Tujuanku membunuhnya, bukan menangkapnya seperti pengejar yang sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Jaga dirimu," balas Albafica. "Aku tidak mau kau terbunuh di tangan Defteros,"

Meskipun ada dugaan keduanya akan pergi mengejar Defteros bersama, namun Albafica hanya seperti mengantar Minos, ia kemudian kembali ke arah istana. Ia tidak akan mengikuti Minos membalas dendam, Republic dalam kondisi tidak stabil dan ia tidak akan berbuat apapun yang diluar jalur. Meskipun demikian ia tidak melarang Minos, ia pun mengerti seharusnya urusan pribadi tidak dicampur aduk dengan tugas negara—itulah mengapa Minos memertaruhkan jabatan _General_, menanggalkannya, President pun belum melakukan apa-apa terhadap aksi tersebut. Minos telah bergerak sebagai seorang kakak, maka Albafica tidak mempunyai hak untuk menghentikan sekalipun ia adalah tunangan resmi _General _ke-3 tersebut.

Meneruskan melompat, Albafica kemudian turun ke jalan saat melihat tiga sosok yang merupakan anak buahnya di jajaran pasukan elit mendekat dari arah timur.

"Albafica_-sama,"_ Hyoga menunduk hormat. Diikuti Ikki dan Shun yang juga melakukan hal sama.

"Kalian," sapa Albafica.

"Anda… Masih berada di Republic?" tanya Ikki, bukan bermaksud kurang ajar namun hanya penasaran.

Tidak menanggapi itu, Albafica mengibaskan jubahnya sekali dan melangkah cepat. "Jika kalian dipanggil untuk menghadap President, sebaiknya bergegas."

.

Ketika saatnya tiba bagi Aspros untuk memimpin pertemuan petinggi Republic dan beberapa prajurit yang sudah dipilihnya—Saga beserta pengawal yang datang untuk memanggil President mereka memberitahukan bahwa semua sudah hadir, terpaksa harus menunggu sejenak.

Aspros masih berada di ruangan pribadinya, memeluk Sisyphus saat pria kepercayaannya itu hampir jatuh dalam rasa terpuruk. Sisyphus tidak menduga Defteros menyerangnya begitu cepat bahkan sampai mengendalikannya seperti itu. Ia merasa gagal, sampai sekarang bahkan belum bisa mengeyahkan bayang kejadian tersebut, merasa tidak cukup kuat untuk mengendalikan diri sampai hampir melukai President-nya sendiri. Sekalipun Aspros tidak menyalahkannya yang bertindak dalam pengaruh, tetap saja Sisyphus merasa tidak berguna. Meski pada kenyataannya Aspros tidak terluka, Shura tepat waktu dalam membelokkan panah tersebut. Sisyphus tetap merasa bersalah.

"Karena aku, dia lolos… Dan jika anak panahku sampai mengenaimu…"

"Hentikan, Sisyphus. Panah yang telah kau lepaskan justru bisa membantu kita dalam mengejar Defteros," ucap Aspros.

"Aspros, aku…"

"Sisyphus, dengar, itu bukan masalah. Tindakanmu tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah. Sekarang yang lebih penting bagaimana menyelesaikan apa yang sudah dikacaukan Defteros. Mengembalikan tatatan _General_ Republic ini,"

"Jika kau masih membutuhkanku, maka—"

Aspros menarik dagu Sisyphus, meminta pria itu untuk menatapnya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan orang lemah untuk berada di sisiku, tapi aku membutuhkan Sisyphus yang tangguh seperti biasanya."

Untuk sesaat, Sisyphus tidak bereaksi. Ia membalas tatapan Aspros, mencari kekuatan di sana. Ia selalu ada untuk Aspros, menjadi kekuatan untuknya. Kini, saat ia jatuh—Aspros pun selalu menyangganya. Dan perlahan sorot matanya kembali hidup, kembali penuh ketegasan. Ia menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Aspros kemudian, "Maaf, aku sempat kehilangan kepercayaan diri."

Kembali memeluk Sisyphus, Aspros berbisik. "Aku membutuhkanmu, selalu membutuhkanmu. Sebagai Sisyphus, sebagai kekasihku, dan sebagai _General_ Pertahanan Hellenic Republic." tegas Aspros, "Kita pertahankan Republic ini, kita perjuangkan bersama."

Sisyphus mengangguk kemudian melepaskan diri. Ia tampak lebih siap, seperti beban yang ditanggungnya mulai pudar perlahan, ia harus lebih kuat lagi untuk kedepannya. "Bukankah sudah saatnya," ucapnya, "Aspros_-sama?"_

"Ya,"

Keluar dari ruangan bersama Sisyphus, Aspros kemudian bergegas. Menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang membuat ketukan langkahnya menggema, suara yang semakin berat menggantung, jika mentalnya tidak kuat menanggung beban berat—ia tidak akan pernah berdiri di posisi ini, menjadi orang nomer satu di Hellenic Republic, ia harus siap untuk siatuasi apapun. Dan di belakang, dalam diam Saga mengikuti beserta beberapa pengawal istana. Sampai kemudian Saga undur untuk kembali menemani Mu.

Di ruangan yang biasa menjadi tempat untuk rapat kenegaraan, beberapa kursi tampak kosong, dan semua yang sudah duduk serentak berdiri saat Aspros dan Sisyphus datang. Memberikan anggukan, Aspros kemudian mengambil tempatnya. Demikian juga dengan Sisyphus. Hanya satu yang akan mereka kerjakan saat ini, masalah Defteros harus selesai sekarang juga. Apa yang terjadi semalam, setelah kematian Rhadamanthys, lalu Kardia yang belum diketahui keadaannya—penghianatan Defteros naik menjadi persoalan tingkat pertama. Semakin genting keadaan, semakin besar tuntutan untuk Aspros dalam menangani jajaran _General-_nya dan semakin besar tanggung jawab yang diembannya.

Sebagai pimpinan, Aspros menginginkan seluruh _General_ mematuhi kewenangannya. Dan ketidakhadiran Minos sekarang, jelas membuatnya kecewa. Ia tidak menerima pengunduran diri, hanya saja Minos seharusnya bersikap lebih terkendali. Tindakan ceroboh seperti itu, nanti pun akan mendapat teguran tegas darinya. Memandang menyeluruh pada setiap sosok yang ada di ruangan, kemudian fokusnya terarah pada orang-orang yang mulai menyerukan suara.

"Defteros jelas ingin menghancurkan Republic,"

"Dia bisa berkonspirasi dengan musuh-musuh Hellenic,"

"Dia harus dihukum mati,"

"Bagaimana yang terpenting sekarang ada menangkapnya,"

"Belum ada berita dari Regulus dan Hasgard, tidak kah itu terlalu… apakah itu kesengajaan?"

Seruan dari petinggi-petinggi Negara yang duduk dalam satu barisan semakin lama menyudutkan Aspros, baik secara tersirat ataupun bisa dikatakan lancang.

Sampai akhirnya Aspros berdiri, tangannya terkepal di atas meja. "Aku masih President Hellenic Republic. Berdasar suara penuh, kalian mempercayakan Negara ini padaku. Sekarang aku masih membutuhkan kepercayaan itu untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah dari perbuatan Defteros,"

"Kami menginginkan kebijaksanaan Anda, dan keputusan paling adil untuk penghianat seperti itu."

"Sekalipun Defteros adalah _General_ Pertama di Republic ini, sekaligus adikku." lanjut Aspros, "Itu bukan menjadi pengecualian. Adikku, keluargaku, seluruh rakyat Hellenic adalah sama. Mereka sama pentingnya untukku, dan jika di antara mereka ada yang berbuat hal yang membahayakan Republic, maka tidak akan ada pengampunan."

Seluruh petinggi yang merupakan tetua pendiri Hellenic dan sisa-sisa pejuang melawan penjajahan Ottoman Empire menganggukkan kepala. Mau tidak mau mereka tetap harus mempercayai kekuatan Aspros sebagai President yang berkuasa.

"Apapun alasan Defteros, namun terbunuhnya Rhadamanthys, juga Kardia, serta percobaannya untuk membunuhku, itu tidak bisa diampuni. Untuk penghianatannya, dia tidak akan mendapat kesempatan untuk pembelaan diri dan tidak ada penangguhan hukuman mati."

Dan dengung-dengung lirih menyetujui mulai terdengar, baik dari petinggi maupun _General_ dan prajurit yang semula bungkam mulai menyerukan dukungan untuk Aspros.

"Kami akan menjalankan seluruh perintah Anda, Aspros_-sama."_

Aspros mengangguk, kemudian melihat Albafica. Tanpa kata ia memberikan isyarat pada _General_ Perangnya itu untuk berbicara.

"Saya pastikan, kali ini Defteros tidak akan lolos lagi." ucap Albafica, "Jejaknya akan terlihat nyata sekalipun dia bersembunyi. Regulus pasti akan menemukannya,"

Karena sekali singa mengeluarkan taring, maka buruannya tidak akan dilepaskan. Dan bekas panah Sisyphus yang menembus pinggang Defteros seperti pemandu, darah segar dan luka terbuka akan memicu insting singa yang kelaparan. Albafica sudah seratus persen yakin, saat ini Regulus tengah mengintai. Ia tidak bisa menjangkau telepati terhadap adiknya itu, terlalu jauh. Namun saat Minos membawa mawarnya, sejauh apapun ia bisa mencapai komunikasi dengan kekasihnya tersebut. Ia hanya berharap Minos cepat menemukan Regulus dan cepat memberitahu lokasi tersebut kepadanya.

"Aspros_-sama,_ Minos memang pergi berdasar amarah pribadinya." lanjut Albafica, " Namun dia akan membawa informasi penting tentang keberadaan Defteros,"

"Aku harap itu benar,"

"Minos tidak akan mengingkari Republic. Saya memberikan jalan tengah, kita bisa mengirim pasukan ke sana jika informasi tersebut telah saya dapatkan." janji Albafica.

Aspros melihat Sisyphus di sebelahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Defteros memang membuat banyak celah kali ini. Aura bocah yang dibawanya pun terlalu mudah untuk dikejar,"

"Namun apa yang dikemukakan Albafica, akan membawa kita lebih cepat." sambung Sisyphus.

"Atas persetujuan Anda, Aspros-sama. Menggunakan teleport, kami bisa ke tempat itu dalam sekejap," ucap Albafica.

"Aku memberikan ijin itu, dan aku sendiri akan ke sana bersama kalian." perintah Aspros adalah mutlak, demikian pula saat kali ini ia memutuskan untuk terjun langsung. "Shun, lakukan tugasmu. Bawa orang itu dari penjara bawah tanah," lanjutnya.

"Baik, Aspros-sama." ucap pemuda bersurai hijau itu, kemudian undur dengan cepat.

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Shun dari ruangan, petinggi negara pun ikut berdiri dan keluar. Sudah merasa cukup dan puas, kemudian tinggal menungu hasil. Menyisakan anggota militer yang selama ini selalu bersedia mengikuti Aspros kemanapun, baik dari calon _General _yang siap bertugas sekalipun belum dikukuhkan. Tidak memakan waktu lama Shun telah kembali, rantainya yang terjuntai tampak mengikat kuat tangan dan kaki serta melilit tubuh sesosok pria paruh baya yang selama ini terpenjara—Sage, Lemurian budak Hellenic Republic tersebut akan mereka manfaatkan untuk berteleport.

.

.

Regulus maju dengan amarah memuncak, sekalipun begitu ia tidak tampak tergesa. Hasgard di belakangnya, beserta Sylphid, dan Gordon sudah memasang aura siap bertarung. Regulus seperti singa yang pertama kali dilepaskan setelah beberapa masa dalam kurungan, ingin segera berlari dan menerkam buruan yang menjadi targetnya untuk melampiaskan insting akan mangsa segar. Manik coklat matanya terlihat pekat berkilat tajam, dagunya terangkat tanpa rasa takut. Ia masih menahan untuk tidak melontarkan satu atau dua serangan, belum, karena ia tidak boleh kehilangan presisi. Perhitungannya harus lebih dari sekedar matang.

Garis bayang-bayang sosok yang berlari tampak berkelok di atas rumput kuning tinggi, condong ke arah barat. Semakin dekat dengan keberadaan Defteros, semakin tingginya aura yang menyelimuti tubuh Regulus. Jelas membuat Defteros yang berlari di antara luasnya padang rumput merasakan keberadaan Sang Singa dengan koordinat pasti. Bukan dari arah berlawanan, datang dari arah barat dan menuju titik temu di batas akhir padang rumput—jika tidak ada perubahan kecepatan pada keduanya.

Namun jelas Defteros menambah kecepatan.

"Singa emas," bisik Shaka, matanya memicing saat memandang pada kejauhan, _Gold Cloth_ di sana memantulkan cahaya matahari yang bersinar terang dari arah timur. "Defty, itu mendekat dengan cepat."

Perkiraannya salah, Regulus jauh lebih cepat. Menurunkan Shaka dari gendongannya, Defteros tidak punya pilihan lain meskipun jarak masih terlalu jauh untuk dilalui anak ini seorang diri, "Shaka, larilah sekarang." ucapnya.

Shaka agak terkejut, memandang pada Defteros yang berdiri tegap. "Tapi,"

"Shaka, kau harus berani. Aku akan menjagamu dari sini, memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengejarmu." Defteros meyakinkan, "Sampaikan pada Asmita, kalau ak—"

"Lihat siapa yang _tersesat_ di sini,"

Suara Regulus datang lebih dahulu daripada wujudnya. Defteros yang masih meyakinkan Shaka, dalam sesaat tiba-tiba saja sudah terkepung. Regulus berada pada posisi paling depan, terdekat dengan Defteros. Tinggi badannya tidak cukup untuk mengintimidasi, bahkan Defteros lebih menunjukkan intimidasi dengan posturnya. Sayangnya Regulus bukan berarti kecil, auranya lebih menjulang menantang, setingkat dengan Defteros.

"Apakah ini situasi yang sama, seperti Rhadamanthys yang mengejarmu?" lanjut Regulus, "Kenapa?!" jeritnya, disertai satu benturan energi yang ditahan imbang dengan sebelah tangan oleh Defteros. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya?!"

"Kau pikir kenapa?"

"Iblis," balas Regulus, "Kau brengsek! Selalu menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalanmu, termasuk membunuh temanmu sendiri."

Kenapa? Kata yang masih bergulung dengan sebuah tanda tanya menggantung. Karena Asmita, ia mengacaukan Republic membunuh siapapun karena menghalangi jalannya. Tapi lebih dalam lagi, kenapa? Karena ia mencintai Asmita. Coba untuk menggali lebih dalam lagi arti dari pertanyaan itu. Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Kebebasan adalah jawabannya. Pernakah sekali saja ia mendapatkan itu, pernahkah ia mempunyai tujuan hidup berdasar keinginan pribadinya yang terdalam. Sudah menjadi garisnya dari kecil untuk mengikuti kakaknya—bayang pemerintahan dan kekuasaan Aspros, boneka untuk menuruti seluruh kuasa Republic, menjajah, membantai. Ia suka itu, awalnya ia bangga akan posisinya. Tapi itu bukan dari dasar relung hasrat terpendamnya.

Bersama Asmita adalah jalan untuk menemukan hidupnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun! Enyah Regulus, atau kau ingin mati seperti Rhadamanthys."

"Kau ingin bertarung, itu pun yang aku inginkan! Untuk Rhadamanthys—tubuhmu akan menerima hal serupa seperti yang dirasakannya."

"Coba saja," balas Defteros, desis garang yang dilontarkannya seperti hewan buas yang juga siap menerkam.

"Tapi melihatmu dipenggal di alun-alun kota, disaksikan seluruh rakyat Hellenic juga akan menarik."

Defteros tidak bergeming, dipenggal terdengar tidak buruk. Setidaknya tiap persendiannya tidak diremukkan dan ia tidak akan disiksa kematian pelan-pelan. Namun apapun itu, menyerahkan diri bukan pilihannya, basa-basi Regulus pun tampak hanya omong kosong untuknya. Sambil mengamankan Shaka di belakang, Defteros berinisiatif terlebih dahulu—serangan berupa hempasan energi tepat diarahkan pada Regulus. Kumparan cahaya tampak menyilaukan, dengan getaran tanah tempat berpijak mulai terlihat retak, dan rumput yang semula melambai pelan tampak tercabut paksa. Tidak ada yang berniat menahan serangan Defteros, semua melompat mundur untuk menghindari bentrokan energi. Kecuali Regulus yang menghempaskan kekuatan cosmonya untuk membalas.

Tanah dan rumput-rumput kekuningan berhambur naik ke udara dalam sekejap, sebelum jatuh dengan berantakan. Keduanya, baik Defteros dan Regulus sampai terseret mundur beberapa meter akibat adu energi cosmo tersebut.

"Shaka, pergi sekarang…" ucap Defteros pelan, serangannya tadi membuka celah.

Mengangguk setengah takut, Shaka mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berlari dengan kekuatan cosmonya, dengan kecepatan yang membuat Defteros sendiri sempat takjub, saat seumuran Shaka—ia tidak secepat itu. Dan matanya menangkap pergerakan cepat Sylphid yang mengejar anak Asmita tersebut.

"Mau kemana kau, Bocah?" seru Sylphid, berusaha menyambar Shaka dengan lengannya namun gagal.

"Defty!" teriak Shaka, sambil mencoba berkelit dengan lincah.

"Ck!" Defteros pun tidak memiliki jalan, Regulus sudah berada di hadapannya lagi, Singa Muda itu bergerak selangkah demi selangkah ke arah samping, mengunci jalannya untuk menolong Shaka. Sesaat keduanya beradu tatapan tajam, menggerakkan bola matanya ke arah kiri, satu tipuan klasik dari Defteros akhirnya membuat Regulus membuat gerakan ingin mengejar ke kiri. Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Defteros berkelit ke arah kanan, menyongsong Sylphid dengan cepat. "Shaka, tutup matamu. Sekarang!"

Menarik salah satu belati yang selalu tersandang di ikat pinggangnya, Defteros memadukan cosmo untuk melapisi belatinya, dan dengan kecepatan penuh ia megayunkan bilah tajam tersebut. Tebasannya yang tepat mengenai leher Sylphid tidak langsung bisa terlihat efeknya, namun detik berselang—noda merah seperti tarikan garis melelehkan darah. Detik selanjutnya kepala Sylphid terpisah dari raga, dan semburan darah segar jatuh melapisi rumput kekuningan.

"Shaka," Defteros berjongkok, "Aku bilang gunakan semua cosmomu, tetap tutup matamu dan berlarilah,"

Sudah hampir menangis, namun akhirnya Shaka mendengarkan Defteros. Sambil menggenggam _mala_ yang melingkar di leher ia berucap pelan, "Defty janji akan datang padaku dan _Oshishou-sama?"_

"Ya,"

Mengikuti apapun yang dikatakan sosok yang baru dikenal namun dipercayainya itu, kali ini kecepatan Shaka berlari lebih daripada tadi. Melihat Shaka keluar dari padang rumput dan memasuki hutan, tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan Defteros lagi sekarang, berbalik, ia langsung menggunakan kedua tengannya untuk menangkis hantaman yang diberikan Regulus. Melompat mundur, Defteros kemudian mencoba memanggil _Gold Cloth-_nya—namun ia tidak lagi merasakan koneksi dengan zirahnya tersebut. Menarik sebilah belati lagi, itulah senjatanya. Tanpa zirah, tubuhnya langsung yang akan menjadi wadah luapan cosmo yang jarang ia gunakan dengan level maksimal.

.

Minos mengikuti arah pertempuran yang dirasakannya, benturan cosmo dari Defteros dan Regulus seperti mengirimkan sentakan, dan gulungan energi dari arah padang rumput jelas seperti suar menyala merah, petunjuk yang terlalu nyata.

"Albafica," lirih Minos, sambil memutar-mutar setangkai mawar yang dibawanya. "Kau sudah tahu sekarang lokasiku, dan lokasi Defteros."

Awalnya, Minos jelas ingin membantai Defteros dengan tangannya sendiri. Yang tentunya satu lawan satu, dan mengetahui Regulus sudah mengambil langkah seperti itu—ia kalah cepat, ia pun tidak ingin menginterupsi pertarungan. Apalagi mengambil alihnya, karena jelas Regulus tidak akan terima. Rasa yang ditanggung Regulus lebih berat dari apa yang ia rasa. Semakin cepat berlari, dan semakin memasuki padang rumput sengatan energi terasa panas membara bahkan menembus surplicenya. Ia tidak akan menyebut ini gila, sebagai sesama _General_, ia tidak hanya menduga-duga kekuatan yang tertanam di dalam tubuh Defteros. Tapi kali ini di luar perkiraannya. Dan apa yang disaksikannya ternyata benar.

Minos tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membaca situasi. Mengambang di udara, tepat jauh di bawahnya Hasgard terduduk dengan sebelah pundak tertembus belati—belati biasa bahkan sampai bisa menembus lapisan _Gold Cloth_, tidakkah Defteros itu gila. Dan di sisi lain, sosok bersurplice Minotaur diam tanpa melakukan apapun—jatuh dalam kontrol Gemini. Tapi satu yang lebih penting, Regulus bisa diledakkan hidup-hidup, cepat kibasan sayapnya mengirimkan hembusan kuat berupa energi yang menahan serangan Defteros pada Regulus. Dengan cepat pula ia menarik Regulus ke samping sebelum ledakan besar pecah di tanah mereka berpijak.

"Minos!"

"Minos!"

Suara Regulus dan Defteros bahkan terdengar nyaris bersamaan. Tidak begitu bisa dicerna itu seruan tidak terima atau seperti apa. Defteros melompat mundur beberapa langkah, menuju rerumputan yang masih berdiri tegak. Sementara Minos masih menahan tubuh Regulus.

"Ini pertarunganku, Minos." desis Regulus, ia menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Mundur, aku yang akan menghabisinya."

"Dia bukan hal yang bisa kau hadapi sendirian,"

"Aku tahu, tapi biarkan aku melakukannya… Demi Rhadamanthys,"

Minos tidak menjawab, ia hanya mundur satu langkah lalu kembali membentangkan sayap dan melayang naik dengan ringan.

"Saat apa yang menjadi hidupku terenggut," lanjut Regulus, "Separuh hidup yang tersisa dalam diriku tetap ada untuk membalas kematian itu,"

"Kau tidak harus membalasnya sendirian,"

"Tapi aku harus," balas Regulus, sejenak ia memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan rambut pendeknya, serta bau tanah dan rumput yang pekat. Bersatu dengan alam, singa sepertinya bisa hidup seimbang dengan seluruh partikel di muka bumi, cosmonya selaras—seluruh apa yang ada di jagat raya berasal dari satu cosmo yang sama. "Rhadamanthys adalah adikmu juga, Minos. Aku tahu itu, dan jika kau tidak keberatan gunakan C_osmic Marionette_ untuk mengekangnya,"

Satu permintaan yang dibalas Minos dengan anggukan. Dan Regulus bergerak maju terlebih dahulu, ia menjulurkan sebelah tangan, lalu bagian _Gold Cloth-_nya yang melapisi tangan tersebut lepas. Semakin melangkah satu persatu bagian yang melapisi kaki, perut, dan dada, akhirnya seluruh bagian _Cloth_ meninggalkan Regulus. Meluncur ke belakang sampai membentuk wujud singa yang menatap lurus ke depan. Pada tubuh Regulus yang hanya tertutup oleh celana putih sepanjang lutut. Kulit bersihnya tampak kontras di padang rumput. Ia pun akan mengerahkan semua yang dimilikinya tanpa tersisa.

"Rhadamanthys, kau datang…" bisik Regulus begitu lirih, suaranya seperti hembusan angin yang nyaris tidak tertangkap. Ia kemudian menatap ke langit, ada senyum teduh yang tersungging.

Minos sempat membelalakkan mata saat merasakan aliran energi yang Regulus kumpulkan. Tidak membuang waktu lagi ia pun meluncur ke arah Defteros, mengelurkan sambaran energi serang yang dihindari sempurna oleh pria berambut biru panjang tersebut, menyisakan tumpukan tanah yang kembali rusak akan benturan. Dari atas, ia bisa melihat jelas betapa banyak bagian padang rumput yang telah berantakan bahkan menjadi lubang besar.

"Minos," suara Defteros terdengar berat, ia melempar belatinya lalu mengerahkan cukup banyak cosmo untuk berkumpul di tangannya. "Ingin ikut menuntutku atas adik kecilmu, eh?"

"Brengsek!" balas Minos, "Jangan terlalu pongah akan besarnya kekuatanmu,"

"Bukankah itu biasanya kau, Minos? Sebagai penghancur," ucap Defteros, ia sudah mengarahkan tangannya langsung ke arah Minos, _"Galaxion Explosion!"_

"Cih!" desis Minos, ia siap dengan serangan semacam ini. Namun jumlah cosmo yang harus ia keluarkan untuk menandinginya juga tidak main-main, _"Gigantic Feathers Flap!"_

Percikan benturan energi begitu dasyat, getar tanah yang terangkat ke udara bersamaan dengan ledakan yang menggema. Denyar cahaya menyilaukan sesaat mengalahkan teriknya cahaya matahari, berputar di udara Minos melesat ke arah belakang Defteros. Satu serangan lagi, dan Defteros mengimbagi Minos mengambang di udara. Satu belati ditarik Defteros dengan cepat dari ikatan sarung senjata di sisi kaki, ia tebaskan ke bagian bawah tulang rusuk Minos, cosmo yang dialirkan membuat belati itu membara merah seperti lava pijar. Telat untuk menghindar, _Surplice_ dari metal khusus itu beradu dengan belati dan terbelah. Bilah tajamnya menusuk lancar tanpa terbentur tulang iga.

Hempasan energi yang menyusul menghempaskan Minos ke belakang, membentur tanah dan terseret beberapa meter.

"Heh," Minos berusaha bangkit, sambil meludahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sambil sebelah tangan mencabut belati yang menusuk perut atasnya tersebut, ia tidak peduli organnya terluka. "Kau membuatku kesal, Defteros! Jangan kau pikir caramu bisa melumpuhkanku,"

Denyar cosmo yang menyelimuti tubuh Minos kembali tinggi saat tubuhnya melabung. Sorot matanya nenusuk tajam tepat terarah pada Defteros.

"Kau—" Defteros terbelalak, seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan. Seluruh persendiannya terjalin benang tipis yang semakin erat. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlapisi Gold Cloth mulai tergores, sayatan perih mulai ia rasakan saat benang Minos mengiris kulit dan menembus daging.

Dari arah lain, yang seharusnya sudah diprediksi oleh Defteros, Regulus datang dengan sambaran cahaya menyerupai petir. Begitu cepat sampai tidak bisa diprediksi oleh matanya. Ia tidak memiliki kesempatan menghindar, ia tidak bisa melepaskan benang Minos. Namun ia bisa mencari tameng, dan ia bersyukur jemarinya masih berfungsi.

"Minotaur Gordon," desis Defteros, bersamaan dengan datangnya hantaman Regulus.

Regulus tampak kaget saat serangannya menghantam tubuh yang salah. Gordon berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Namun serangan terakhir yang ia gunakan dengan mengorbankan jiwa dan raganya tetap harus mencapai Defteros. Tekatnya yang membuat serangan itu menembus tubuh Gordon dengan mudah, seperti hanya melewati air, meretih cepat membuat lubang besar disana, dan semakin kuatlah pendar kilatan cahaya yang menuju Defteros. Bukan berarti Defteros pasrah, ia mematahkan lilitan benang Minos tepat waktu—tapi sekalipun melompat mundur, ia tidak bisa mengindar, hantaman telak ia terima membuat dadanya begitu panas, samar suara derak tulang-tulang rusuk patah dan bagian dadanya dicengkeram kuat, seperti diremas sampai hancur.

"_Nee…_ Defteros, apakah itu menyakitkan?" bisik Regulus, dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Bocah," rintih Defteros tidak begitu terdengar karena topengnya sedikit menyamarkan suara, "Tubuhmu bahkan mulai memudar, siapa yang kalah kalau begitu…"

"Ah…" Regulus mundur beberapa langkah, "Rhadamanthys benar-benar datang menjemputku, tapi kau pun tidak akan selamat… Selamat tinggal, _General Defteros."_

Ucapan terakhir Regulus mengandung sarkasme, namun senyumnya pun tidak hilang. Ia kemudian menoleh jauh ke arah selatan, lalu menyunggingkan senyum terima kasih pada sosok terdepan yang berlari menyongsong dan kemudian berdiri di sebelah Gold Clothnya. Ia bahkan masih bisa membaui wangi mawar kakaknya.

Sampai akhirnya tubuh Regulus pudar sempurna, seperti terbawa angin yang berhembus dari arah laut.

"Regulus!"

_Albafica, cepat tolong Minos._

Sebelum Albafica bergerak, masih tertekan rasa tidak percaya akan adik kecilnya yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Dan desing anak panah melaluinya dengan cepat. Ia tidak perlu menoleh untuk melihat jajaran prajurit dan _General_ di belakang sana. Tidak perlu bertanya siapa, jelas Sisyphus yang mengirim panah tersebut, satu anak panah yang menembus dada bagian kiri atas Defteros. Dan denyar energi lain yang menyongsong mendekat, kemudian mengekang tubuh Defteros di udara. Ia hanya perlu menyusul Minos yang tersungkur di antara tanah yang menghitam, setelah Rhadamanthys, lalu Regulus, ia tidak mau kehilangan keluarga lagi.

"Kau lama, Cantik…" desis Minos, darah mulai mengalir dari luka di bawah rusuknya.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau menggodaku, padahal terluka cukup parah." balas Albafica pelan, meskipun begitu ia tidak begitu khawatir lagi kini.

Ia kemudian mengalungkan lengan Minos di lehernya dan membawa kekasihnya itu ke arah jajaran _General_ dan mundur di antara prajurit elit. Albafica mendongak untuk melihat President-nya yang berada di posisi terdepan. Diapit Sisyphus dan Aiacos, juga Shura berjarak satu langkah di belakang.

"Tanpa penahanan, tanpa pengampunan… Saya harap Anda mengeksekusinya di tempat, Aspros_-sama,"_ ucap Aiacos.

Aspros tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menjulurkan tangan dan membuat Defteros jatuh berlutut di hadapannya. Dengan kasar ia merenggut topeng Defteros, lalu mematahkannya menjadi dua. Kecewa adalah kata yang sudah habis ia telan maknanya. Marah sudah ia kendalikan. Kesedihan, ya, ia sedih karena yang berada di depannya ini adalah adiknya. Namun penghianat yang telah membunuh beberapa _General_ Tinggi Hellenic Republic harus ia akhiri sekarang juga.

"Kakak," gumam Defteros, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Ada sentakan emosional yang membuat dada Defteros sesak, bukan karena tulang rusuk dan organ dalamnya yang terluka parah. Namun nyeri itu muncul saat mengingat ikatan dengan kakaknya yang telah ia putus secara sepihak. Batinnya tetap merasa pilu, mereka lahir bersama, tumbuh besar bersama—ulahnyalah yang membuatnya dan Aspros harus saling menghancurkan seperti ini. Ia melihat Aspros, warna emas pun tampak cocok dengan sosok yang begitu mirip dengannya itu—kakak kembarnya mengenakan _Gold Cloth_ miliknya. Alasan yang membuktikan kenapa ia tidak bisa memanggil _Cloth_ itu lagi, dan rasanya semakin sakit.

"Shura," perintah Defteros. "Bawa beberapa orang, telusuri jejak ke arah utara sampai perbatasan Bulgaria. Temukan orang yang bernama Asmita dan Shaka,"

Shura mengangguk, dan menunjuk beberapa orang untuk turut bersamanya. Dan perintah itu membuat amarah Defteros bergolak. Tubuhnya boleh sudah hancur, namun kekuatannya masih tersisa di wadah yang belum musnah. Dengan gerakan kaku ia berdiri sambil meraih anak panah Sisyphus yang menancap di dadanya, mematakannya. Ia berharap Aspros tidak membunuhnya terlalu cepat, ia harap punya kesempatan melepaskan kekuatan untuk menahan Shura dan prajurit elit itu.

"Jangan coba-coba mencarinya!" raung Defteros terdengar putus asa.

Gerakan itu membuat Sisyphus menyiagakan lagi busurnya.

Mengangkat sebelah tangan, Aspros meminta Sisyphus menurunkan busur. "Keadilan dari Hellenic Republic yang aku bawa ke tempat ini. Atas penghianatan dan pembunuhan yang kau lakukan, Defteros. Aku perintahkan kau untuk kembali berlutut, dan menerima hukuman mati."

Defteros tetap berdiri, tidak gentar akan apapun. Tanpa peringatan ia mengeluarkan energi serang terakhir yang dimilikinnya. Meskipun itu lemah tapi lebih dari cukup untuk memukul mundur, bahkan Aspros membuat seberkas cahaya pertahanan dan untuk menangkis tekanan dari Defteros. Sang President kemudian mengangguk pada Sisyphus yang menarik satu anak panah, ujung putih berkilaunya diarahkan tepat ke dada Defteros.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah menemukannya," ucap Defteros.

.

Asmita berdiri diam di batas tabir yang Defteros ciptakan untuk menahannya aman di dalam. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, indra pendengarannya menangkap burung-burung yang berkicau riang, juga suara gemerisik angin yang menimpa dan menggoyangkan daun-daun di atas sana. Apapun gerakan alam di atas, ia tidak bisa menikmatinya—bukan karena keterbatasan yang ia miliki sejak lahir. Namun sekalipun dari luar ia tampak tenang, kegelisahan tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari benaknya, ia harus mengakui kalau sedang menanti Defteros dan bukan hanya Shaka. Rasa tidak tenangnya semakin meninggi di tiap waktu yang semakin bergulir, sejak pagi ia sudah berdiri di sini untuk menunggu, dan sekarang mungkin sudah jauh melewati tengah hari.

Defteros adalah satu-satunya cahaya yang bisa ia lihat. Defteros seperti pendar hangat dalam kegelapan total yang kini menemaninya, meskipun sesekali aura membaranya terlalu menyengat. Ia tidak ingin pendar itu hilang dari pekat yang ia rasa. Sampai langkah-langkah kaki kecil menapak cepat menyapa pendengarannya, sekalipun tidak bisa melihat ia bisa tahu kalau itu adalah Shaka. Ia pun bergegas ke arah suara itu, namun langkahnya terhenti—ia tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi.

"Shaka?" panggil Asmita, "Shaka?"

"_Oshishou-sama!"_

Panggilan itu membuat Asmita berlutut, seiring suara derap kaki kecil—ia bisa membayangkan sosok itu berlari kencang. Namun dapatkah Shaka melihatnya, sementara ia tidak bisa lagi melihat aura anak itu. Dan suara yang semakin mendekatinya membuatnya berharap lebih, ia menjulurkan sebelah tangan, tetap tertahan oleh semacam lapisan yang tidak pernah ia tahu wujudnya.

"Shaka," panggilnya sekali lagi.

Langkah yang semula ia dengar kini hilang, ia yakin Shaka berdiri di hapannya, di seberang tabir. Lalu suara yang Asmita dengar sekarang berganti isak tangis, dan ia tidak suka itu. Ia tidak suka Shaka menjadi cengeng karena apapun. Sampai kemudian tubrukan keras menghampirinya, memeluknya. Tubuh kecil yang selalu minta untuk digendong olehnya sejak dulu, lengan kecil Shaka sedang melingkar erat di lehernya, dan membenamkan wajah yang sedang menangis di dadanya. Apa yang ada di hadapannya adalah benar-benar Shaka.

"Hiks… Huaaaaaa…"

Dan tidak tahu apa sebabnya tangis Shaka justru semakin kencang saat akhirnya sampai pada Asmita.

"Shaka, sshhh… Shaka, sudah jangan menangis." ucap Asmita lembut, jemarinya membelai pelan rambut panjang Shaka.

"_Oshishou-sama,"_ panggil Shaka setengah terisak, ia ingat janjinnya bahwa akan menjadi kuat dan tidak boleh menangis. Sambil berdiri tepat di depan Asmita ia menyeka airmatanya dengan lengannya sendiri, menyisakan sembab yang membuat raut wajahnya tampak menggemaskan. "Aku rindu _Oshishou-sama,"_

Saat Shaka sudah berdiri seperti itu, Asmita kemudian melihat pendar begitu redup, ia menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh benda yang ternyata terkalung di leher anak didiknya itu. Ada aura Defteros di sana, dan ia mengenalinya sebagai _mala_ yang ia buat, yang ia berikan pada Defteros.

"_Mala_ dari Defty," ucap Shaka.

"Defty?" ulang Asmita. "Defteros, ya… Dimana Defteros, Shaka? Kenapa kau berlari sendirian,"

"Defty! Defty diserang banyak orang," jelas Shaka suaranya menandakan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan, ia lalu menarik-narik tangan Asmita, _"Oshishou-sama,_ ayooo… Ayo kita tolong Defty!"

"Shaka, berhenti." ucap Asmita, ia berjalan mengikuti Shaka yang menariknya. Dan itu sudah melewati batas, ia tidak lagi terkurung. "Kita harus pergi, Shaka…"

"Meninggalkan, Defty? Tidak mau!" seru Shaka, "Defty baik… Defty janji untuk datang,"

Baik? Shaka mengatakan Defteros baik? Dan bukankah ia tadi menanti Defteros juga. Memikirkan Defteros disandingkan dengan kata _baik_ membuatnya menggigit bibir bagian dalam, menahan nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Ada tohokan kuat menyusup dalam hatinya, benar bahwa Defteros memang baik, setidaknya kebaikan itu telah ditunjukkan kepadanya. Kebaikan yang tetap saja bergaya Defteros, lalu dapatkah ia kemudian pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Defteros yang pasti tengah bertarung untuk melindunginya dan Shaka. Ia tidak bisa. Ia ingin Defteros berjalan bersamanya, sebagai satu-satunya cahaya dalam sisa hidupnya.

Ataukah ia harus mencari Defteros, tapi ia tidak naif untuk menuju pertempuran dimana ia akan menjadi beban. Mungkin pilihannya hanya meyakinkan Shaka, dan menunggu di sini. Sampai kemudian ia tersentak kaget saat kaki telanjangnya menapak sesuatu yang berbeda—bukan lagi tekstur tanah dan rerumputan.

"_Oshishou-sama,"_ Shaka merapat sambil memeluk kaki gurunya, matanya yang sudah terbuka mengamati seluruh tata ruang yang sama sekali berbeda dari hutan tempatnya semula, ia pernah berada di dimensi yang seperti ini—mengerutkan kening, Shaka berusaha mengingat nama yang pernah didengarnya dari Defteros. _"Ano…ther… Dimension?"_

Asmita mengetahui setiap Gemini memiliki kemampuan untuk ini. Tapi satu Gemini yang mendatanginya sekarang, membuat dorongan dalam hati yang meminta tubuhnya bergerak untuk menyongsong dan memeluk sosok itu. Namun raganya tetap berdiri dalam keheningan, setiap sel tubuhnya meminta sosok itu saja yang memeluknya. Dan semakin dekat seberkas aura tersebut, semakin Asmita menelaah dan mereka ulang dari mana arah datangnya Defteros. Katakan ia tidak salah, bahwa aura yang mewujud tersebut berasal dari _mala_ yang dikenakan Shaka.

"Asmita,"

Panggilan itu pun terdengar mengambang dan begitu jauh. Tetap tidak menyuarakan apapun, Asmita hanya menikmati aliran aura berupa cahaya membara di hadapannya.

"Defty!" panggil Shaka, ia tampak senang melihat sosok Defteros. "Defty datang,"

"Hei, anak pintar…" sapa Defteros, lalu berjongkok di depan Shaka. "Tentu, aku sudah janji untuk menemuimu dan Asmita bukan?"

"Um!" Shaka mengangguk.

Defteros tersenyum, "Shaka, sekarang waktunya untukmu yang harus berjanji padaku," ucapnya, sambil menepuk pelan kepala bocah berumur lima tahun tersebut. "Cepatlah tumbuh besar dan kuat, lalu berjanjilah untuk selalu melindungi Asmita,"

"Eh?" tanya Shaka, ia bingung, rasanya pernah berjanji semacam itu juga dulu. Namun sekali lagi ia mengangguk dengan ceria, "Aku janji,"

Dan saat itulah Asmita tahu bahwa apa yang di hadapannya adalah tidak benar, bukan Defteros secara _real._ Hanya sebuah perwujudan sementara dari energi terakhir Defteros. Ia tidak perlu menduga bukan apa artinya jika Defteros sampai mendatanginya seperti ini, mungkin telah tertangkap. Mungkin juga sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi. Tapi kilau aura yang ada di hadapannya, sekalipun itu samar namun tetap membara. Ia seperti ingin meyakini bahwa apa yang dirasakannya, adalah benar-benar Defteros.

"Maaf…" ujar Defteros sedih, seperti mengerti benar apa yang sedang dipikirkan Asmita, "Aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai disini, Asmita."

Defteros mendekat, lalu menarik pemuda yang membuatnya mengerti akan cinta itu dalam pelukan. Tangan Asmita yang semula diam pun akhirnya ikut naik, merengkuh punggung Defteros. Rasanya berbeda, rasanya tidak sehangat seperti yang pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Namun Asmita tidak akan melepaskan apa yang kini masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Seharusnya aku membawamu lebih jauh dari ini. Saat melangkah keluar dari dimensiku nanti, aku harus memastikan kekuatanku cukup untuk membawamu sampai Bulgaria. Aku mohon jangan mendekati Hellenic… Kau harus tetap hidup,"

Ucapan itu menjadi satu arah kemudian, karena hanya Defteros yang aktif memberikan suaranya.

"Maaf," ucap Defteros sekali lagi. "Aku tidak pantas meminta maaf, hm? Aku ingin selalu menjagamu, namun yang bisa aku lakukan hanya membuatmu terluka. Sekarang pun aku menyakitimu lagi…" ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Asmita."

Keheningan tetap terasa ganjil, dan di samping kaki Asmita hanya ada Shaka yang duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak itu.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu—untuk kesempatan bisa bersama denganmu. Bisa mengenalmu, bisa mencintaimu, meski hanya sebentar itu adalah masa yang sangat berharga untukku,"

Satu-satunya tanda dari Asmita bahwa ia memang mendengarkan, hanya terlihat dari tangannya yang terkepal mencengkeram bagian punggung baju Defteros. Juga wajahnya yang terbenam di dada pria tegap itu, dari matanya yang terpejam mengalir satu butir bening.

"Asmita," Defteros menarik lepas pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah mempesona tersebut. "Aku ingin bereinkarnasi, seratus atau dua ratus tahun lagi. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, dalam keadaan yang berbeda, dalam situasi yang berbeda. Lalu kita mulai cerita kita lagi dari awal, kisah yang bahagia."

Asmita tidak bergeming, ia hanya menjulurkan tangan untuk menggapai sinar yang mulai redup dan nyaris tidak tertangkap olehnya tersebut.

"Maukah kau membuka matamu, Asmita."

Mengikuti permintaan tersebut, perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Tidak ada perbedaan, tetap saja hanya gelap. Namun manik mata di sana meski tampak kosong, warna birunya tetap jernih dan indah.

"Warna yang cantik… Bolehkah aku menciummu?" lanjutnya, Defteros tahu bahwa terlalu banyak menuntut padahal waktunya singkat.

Tetap saja, kenapa Defteros meminta ijin untuk hal semacam itu. Rasanya Asmita harus sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak lepas menumpahkan gejolak perih yang semakin naik, semakin membuatnya susah bernapas karena nyeri yang mengiris. Dan ia hanya mengangguk kemudian, membiarkan bibir Defteros memagut bibirnya, rasanya seperti tersentuh angin—dingin.

"Ini bukan selamat tinggal… Tapi sampai jumpa, Asmita…"

Kini seberkas aura membara, semakin hilang dari pandangan Asmita. Semakin kecil, semakin hanya terlihat seperti bintik merah sebelum melambung naik dan pudar. Cahaya itu meninggalkannya. Jatuh berlutut, pada akhirnya airmatanya menetes. Ia tidak begitu merasakan ketika Shaka kecilnya memeluknya. Hanya sejenak, sebelum ia kembali berdiri dan membawa Shaka dalam gendongannya. Ia pun kemudian berterimakasih, sama seperti Defteros—kesempatan yang dihabiskan bersama, meskipun hanya sejenak itu memberikan arti istimewa untuknya, memberikannya kesempatan untuk mencintai Defteros juga. Kemanapun Defteros mengantarnya kali ini. Ia memiliki Shaka, dan suatu saat ia akan kembali ke Hellenic untuk Mu.

_Aku memaafkanmu, Defteros. Aku sudah memaafkanmu…_

.

Anak panah yang menembus dada terasa panas. Defteros tidak mempedulikan Aspros dan Sisyphus yang mengeksekusinya. Satu lututnya terlebih dahulu membentur tanah, mengikuti yang sebelah lagi. Ada waktu untuknya tetap bertahan sejenak, sebelum tersungkur jatuh di rerumputan dengan debam halus. Terlentang dengan darah semakin mengalir dan terserap lapisan tanah di bawahnya.

_Asmita…_

Nama yang akan selalu diingatnya, nama yang memberikan pilihan hidup lebih dari apa yang pernah diharapkan. Ia tidak pernah menyesal, ia mati di sini untuk mengejar kebahagiaannya. Mengejar hidup yang akan menjadi milikknya sendiri. Ia sudah berusaha sampai batas akhir.

Sebelum matanya kehilangan fungsi, ia menatap langit yang begitu biru. Jernih tanpa awan yang mengganggu dengan noda putih atau lebih gelap. Seperti warna mata Asmita, birunya menentramkan. Saat jauh melihat ke arah di sampingnya, rumput menguning tampak bergoyang lembut, seperti warna rambut Asmita. Rasanya begitu teduh, terbaring dalam pelukan alam dengan selimut rumput dan angkasa begitu luas, seperti Asmita sendiri yang ada bersamanya sekarang. Dan semakin sunyi saat pendengarannya mati fungsi, bahkan degup jantungnya pun kini mulai hilang. Kemudian jarak pandang mulai memendek, gelap semakin menyergap dari sisi terluar. Memejamkan mata, semua menjadi begitu damai. Hening.

Dan terakhir, sebelum otaknya kehilangan fungsi untuk berpikir, ia berharap Asmita akan selalu aman bersama Shaka. Ia harap Aspros dan Sisyphus akan selalu bahagia, membawa Republic tetap merdeka tanpa jajahan. Ia berharap Kardia akan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia harap Minos tidak terluka parah. Dan semoga Hellenic Republic tidak akan memiliki orang sepertinya lagi.

Ia ingin meminta maaf pada seluruhnya.

Namun kemudian satu yang lebih penting ia harap suatu saat Mu akan membawa perubahan dalam pemerintahan Hellenic, juga menghentikan seluruh pertentangan antar negara yang berselisih dengan Republic. Sehingga tidak ada lagi tirani dan penjajahan.

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

"Apel, Tuan… Silahkan, masih segar baru dipetik dari kebun."

Sosok pemuda berumur lima belas tahun yang ditawari apel tersebut hanya diam. Ia tidak mengamati buah merah yang berjajar, terlihat manis dan menggiurkan memang. Namun apa yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya adalah sang penjual, tersenyum begitu lebar menawarkan dagangannya, keramahan dan basa-basi wajar—sudah khas untuk menarik pelanggan, hanya rasanya ada yang berbeda. Dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang berbeda tersebut.

"Apel! Hei, bisa aku minta sepuluh butir," seru seorang pria di awal tiga puluhan tahuanan yang menghampiri pemuda pertama, langkahnya tanpa beban, tidak menunjukkan kewibawaan seorang _General_ sekalipun _Scorpio Gold Cloth_ melapisi tubuhnya.

"Milo, kau harus membelinya."

"Maksudku begitu, tapi aku lupa tidak bawa uang… Mu_-sama,"_

"Tidak apa-apa… Silahkan ambil, kami senang bisa melayani pemerintah Republic." lanjut si penjual.

Mu hanya memandang kesal pada pria berambut pirang berantakan yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu, lalu mengeluarkan koin-koin emas untuk membayar apel tersebut. "Ini, sekalipun kami Pemerintah yang berkuasa di Republic, kami tidak boleh semena-mena terhadap rakyat."

"Tu…Tuan, ini terlalu banyak,"

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Mu, sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengambil sebutir apel lalu menggigitnya. Ia kemudian melihat di mana sosok yang mengenakan _Gemini Gold Cloth_ dan jubah biru sudah agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang, setelah mengangguk pada pedagang buah tersebut ia kemudian berlalu. "Saga, tunggu aku!"

Dan dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh pedagang apel itu saat pria bernama Saga mengulurkan tangan dan disambut oleh pemuda berambut ungu yang baru saja membeli dagangannya dengan harga tinggi. Ia kemudian melepas ikatan rambutnya yang digulung di atas, membiarkan pirang panjang jatuh tergerai, dan saat jemarinya menyentuh kening, di sana muncul simbol merah yang menandakannya sebagai sosok yang mendekati Buddha.

"_Oshishou-sama,"_ ia menoleh ke rumah di belakang, kemudian melihat sosok yang memiliki rambut sama dengannya, namun matanya terpejam, "Apa Mu tidak akan pernah ingat jati dirinya, dia seharusnya mengambil alih Republic ini, seperti apa yang telah meraka lakukan dulu terhadap Jamir."

"Shaka," ucapnya pelan, dengan nada seperti seorang guru yang bijaksana. "Bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu tentang pengampunan, Buddha itu penuh kasih."

Menghela napas, Shaka kembali mengikat rambutnya dan menghilangkan tanda di keningnya. Lalu kembali melayani pembeli. Ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud gurunya, namun konsep maaf dan pengampunan mungkin terlalu berat untuknya. Asmita mungkin sudah berdamai, apa yang terjadi lima belas tahun yang lalu dianggapnya sepenggal dari takdir hidup dimana diharuskan tidak ada penyesalan, apalagi dendam. Mungkin Shaka hanya butuh waktu untuk mencapai tingkatan seperti Asmita. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, masuk dalam Hellenic Republic, menjadi warga biasa. Tempat dimana Shaka bisa menepati janji yang pernah ia ucapkan.

Untuk selalu menjaga Asmita.

Untuk selalu menjaga Mu.

* * *

Selesai.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti dan mengirimkan review. Terima kasih untuk dukungan dari twitter, yang senantiasa menagih, dan memberikan semangat ngetik. Juga yang mengirim doa, oh, dan yang kemarin mau yasinan juga. Terima kasih. #peluksemua XD

Memang butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan ini, dan semoga dapat dinikmati. Mungkin, sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya. Mungkin saya akan membuat cerita yang fluff saja. Mungkin. XP

Sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
